


In His Eyes

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bookstore Owner Arthur, Boys In Love, Hospitals, Life and Death situation, M/M, Police Officer Alfred, Robbery, Romance, The Franada is light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur Kirkland's bookstore is robbed, he never expected the police officer sent to help him to be so attractive.  Romance and some angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my new story. It won't be as humorous as my usual fare, so fair warning. This is a little more serious and dramatic, more like an actual romance novel. It's told mostly from Arthur's point of view. Sorry about starting something new before finishing "In the Company of Scoundrels." I couldn't help myself. I got the idea and work and it just kind of blossomed really fast.
> 
> As always, I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. I only own the story.
> 
> Liz is Elizabeta (Hungary)

**CHAPTER ONE: MEET CUTE**

Arthur Kirkland stood on the sunny sidewalk, clutching his large cat to his chest and staring in shock at the broken window of his bookstore. The day was starting off just like he expected: horrible. The front window of the shop was completely busted in, glass shards sticking out at random angles. The door was wide open and even from the sidewalk, Arthur could see a few bookshelves knocked onto their sides.

Setting his cat, Crumpet, down at his feet, Arthur pulled out his mobile and dialed the police. When he was finally connected with a dispatcher, he was somewhat embarrassed at how shaky his voice sounded when he said, "I believe my shop has been robbed."

"We'll have someone there within five minutes sir," the dispatcher's voice was calm and soothing. "Would you care to stay on the line?"

After assuring the dispatcher that he was fine and would not enter the store or touch anything, Arthur hung up and immediately picked up his cat, cuddling the large creature to his chest. He spent the next several minutes pacing outside on the sidewalk, bemoaning his luck and stroking his cat.

A few minutes passed and he finally saw a black and white police car pull up to the curb, parking legally and turning off its engine. There were two policemen in the car, from what he could see and Arthur craned his neck to get a better glimpse of them. They sat in the car for a moment before they both exited the vehicle, walking over to him with a determined air.

For a moment, Arthur was stunned. The man standing before him who had exited the driver's side was a complete god. He was tall and tanned, with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Wire-rimmed spectacles sat on the bridge of his nose and he had a perennially sunny smile as he walked up to Arthur. The Englishman was so distracted he failed to notice that the second police officer was a slender female with her hair pulled back until she spoke.

"Something about a break in sir?" the female officer asked.

"Yes," Arthur stammered, still staring at the male. "Yes, my shop, you see," he gestured vaguely towards the broken window with one hand.

The male police officer whistled. "Wow, they really did a number on that window," he said. "Were you here when it happened Mr…"

"Kirkland," Arthur finally found his voice. "Arthur Kirkland. And no, I wasn't here. I came in to open up this morning and found it like this."

"You must be the owner then," the female officer said, gesturing to the sign reading 'Kirkland Books.'

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "I own and operate the store. My apartment is upstairs."

"And you didn't hear anything?" the blonde male officer cocked his head.

"No I didn't Officer…" Arthur trailed off in an attempt to learn the handsome officer's name. He may have been a robbery victim, but his wit was sharp enough to do a little prying himself.

"Jones. Alfred Jones."

' _So beauty had a name after all,'_ Arthur thought. He gulped. "No Officer Jones, I didn't hear anything. I wasn't home last night. I just arrived this morning and picked up my cat. When I came downstairs, I saw the window was broken and immediately called."

Alfred nodded wisely. "May I ask where you were last night?"

Arthur blushed a pale pink. "I was out for drinks with a friend and then stayed the night at his place. I was a little out of sorts."

"What's this friend's name?" the female officer spoke up.

"Francis Bonnefoy."

"And he can confirm that you were with him all night?" she questioned.

"What is this? Some sort of inquisition?" Arthur snapped. "My shop was robbed and you're acting like I'm a suspect."

"Everyone is a suspect Artie," Alfred said.

"The name's Arthur."

"Artie suits you," Alfred grinned and his smile made Arthur's knees weak. "We have to ask all these kinds of questions to make sure there wasn't any negligence on your part. Now, I'm assuming you lock up the shop every night?"

"Yes," Arthur sighed. He resumed stroking his cat and trying to project a calm demeanor.

"Well," Alfred chirped. "This is Liz," he pointed to the female officer. "And she's gonna take your finger prints. That way we know which ones don't belong."

Liz smiled at him and held up a small metallic briefcase. "Don't worry," she said. "It doesn't hurt."

"It's a shop," Arthur said, "There's bound to be thousands of prints from customers."

"I'm gonna check the broken windows and anything that looks vandalized or broken into first and we'll go from there. Don't worry Artie. We'll figure out who broke into your shop."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fine. Do what you must."

While Liz was readying the fingerprint kit on the hood of the black and white, Alfred stepped through the door of the shop, careful not to disturb any of the broken glass. Arthur watched the muscles of his butt bunch as he stepped over the threshold and he had to hold in a sigh. Truly those uniform pants should be illegal.

Setting his cat down once more, Arthur turned his attention to Liz who had the fingerprint kit open and ready for him. As she dipped his hands in the ink, Arthur couldn't help but feel sorry for himself.

"This is bloody degrading," he mumbled.

Liz laughed. "I know, but it will help us in the investigation."

A few minutes later she was finished and handing him a wet napkin to clean his hands. His fingers were stained. Arthur looked down at his hands and felt like a criminal. He hadn't done anything wrong, but the feeling was still there, buried deep in his gut.

Alfred stepped back through the door, "Hey Artie, you keep any cash in the register overnight?"

Arthur nodded, wiping his hands together. "Not much, only about fifty dollars." He replied.

"Well, it's gone," Alfred shook his head glumly. "The register has been pried open."

Liz tsked as she put away the fingerprinting supplies. "Probably the same people," she said, glancing at Alfred.

"What people?" Arthur raised a rather impressive eyebrow.

"We've been having a run of break ins in the area," Alfred walked over to where Arthur and Liz were standing and bent down to pet the cat. "We think it's kids, cause most of the time it's just vandalism, but lately they've been breaking into registers and taking petty cash. It's never very much."

"And why haven't you informed the local businesses?" Arthur demanded.

"We have been," Alfred looked up from the cat. "We've been putting flyers in everyone's doors."

"This used to be such a nice area," Arthur said glumly, looking down the street. It was a quaint little main street of an equally quaint little town and he was hard pressed to believe that there were vandals running rampant. At least he hadn't kept a lot of cash in the drawer overnight. Thank god for small favours.

"It still is nice," Alfred stood up. "We'll get our crime scene guy down here to dust for some prints and then we'll be out of your hair. I'm really sorry Artie."

"It's Arthur," the Englishman said half-heartedly. He couldn't really find fault with a handsome young man who seemed to be friendly with him. "Thank you," he mumbled.

Within the hour, someone had come and dusted for fingerprints, and Arthur found himself soothed by the continued presence of Alfred who stayed by his side the entire time. Just as the crime scene investigator was packing up, a flurry of blonde hair rushed up to Arthur enveloping him in a tight hug and air kisses on both cheeks.

"Mon ami," the newcomer said breathily. "I just heard what happened and had to rush down here and see you."

"Hello Francis," Arthur said grumpily, stepping out of the Frenchman's embrace. "The shop was broken into."

"I know," Francis shook his head and glanced at the mess of Arthur's front window. "I am here to help you in any way I can."

Arthur blushed a bit and looked at his feet. "Thank you Francis."

"You must be Francis Bonnefoy," Alfred spoke up. He held out his hand to the Frenchman with a blinding grin.

"Oui," Francis raised an eyebrow. "And who are you?"

"Alfred Jones," the American police officer smiled. "I got Artie's call and came right over. I'm hoping we figure out who's doing this soon."

"We can only hope." Francis deadpanned.

"So," Alfred toed at the ground with his boot. "Artie was with you last night?" Francis nodded slowly and glanced sharply at Arthur. "Are, um," Alfred stumbled with his words. "Are you two like, dating?"

"Good god, no!" Arthur shouted at the same time that Francis burst into laughter.

"Not in the least," Francis shook his head, giggles bubbling up into his voice. "We are just good friends."

"Acquaintances," Arthur amended.

Alfred nodded his head, smiling. "Oh. That's cool. I should go see if Liz needs me," and the handsome American backed away rather awkwardly.

Francis turned a leering smile on Arthur. "Oh ho," he said. "Are you flirting with the handsome man of the law?"

"I am not," Arthur snapped. "He's not that bloody handsome anyway."

"Arthur my dear," Francis placed a hand on the Englishman's shoulder. "That is the most attractive man I have seen in years. He seems interested in you, calling you Artie and staying behind to help with the investigation."

"It's his job," Arthur pointed out.

"Still," Francis' eyes slid over to where Alfred and Liz were leaning against their cop car. "I would suggest taking some action and asking him out."

"I shall do no such thing," Arthur said primly.

"Your loss," Francis sighed. "He can't seem to take his eyes off you, can he?" the Frenchman observed, smiling at Arthur. They both turned and looked at the handsome young police officer.

Alfred waved over at them and shouted, "We're all done here guys; you can go inside now if you want."

Arthur nodded his head politely and scooped up his cat. He made his way to the door with Francis trailing behind. "This will take forever to sweep up," the Frenchman moaned.

"You don't have to help," Arthur said as he stepped through the door of his broken and destroyed shop.

"Nonsense mon ami," Francis clapped a hand on his back. "What are friends for?"

Arthur set down his cat on the counter which was relatively clear and turned his gaze back to the broken window. He watched through the glass shards as Alfred entered the police car and drove away. Something in his chest felt hollow.

* * *

After about two hours of work, Arthur decided that he was going to go mad. The thieves had not only broken his window but they had toppled nearly every shelf in the little used bookstore. His precious books were strewn across the ground and mixed in with dirt and broken glass. Francis declared that it was the perfect time for a break and went to the café a few doors down for some egg salad sandwiches.

Arthur was bending down to pick up some books off the floor when the little bell above the door rang, announcing a guest. "Back so soon Francis?" He turned. It wasn't Francis after all, but Alfred. The young police officer was dressed in jeans and a plain white t-shirt that perfectly accentuated his pectoral muscles and biceps.

"Hey Artie," Alfred grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur stammered, reaching one hand for the counter to brace himself. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the rippling muscles underneath the American's shirt.

"I figured you could use a little extra help," Alfred smiled brightly. "I'm off shift now and I thought I'd swing by and give you a hand."

Arthur felt his cheeks pink up. "That's very kind of you Alfred, but you don't have to."

"Nonsense," the chipper American took a step toward Arthur. "I wanna help. Really."

"Well," Arthur looked down at his shoes. They were black leather and starting to scuff on the edges. "If you insist."

"Give me something to do," Alfred beamed. "Anything at all."

Arthur pointed over to the large broken window. "Would you mind removing the shards of glass from there?" he asked. "Francis didn't want to ruin his manicure and I'm afraid I'll cut myself, I have a tendency to be a bit clumsy."

"Not a problem." Alfred hurried over to the window and began to pry the shards of glass surrounding the window frame loose with care.

When Francis returned with their sandwiches, he immediately smiled at Alfred's presence and insisted on going back for another egg salad for the American cop. "I insist," the Frenchman held up his hands as he backed out of the door. "You are so kind for helping poor old Arthur."

"I'm not old," Arthur muttered from behind the counter where he was unwrapping his sandwich.

The three men ate their food in silence, with only the sounds of chewing and occasionally a moan of delight coming from Alfred. "This is so good," the American claimed. "I haven't had an egg salad sandwich this good in years!"

"Yes," Francis nodded. "The café down the street does wonderful food. I visit whenever I can, which isn't as often as I would like."

After a short amount of time, the trio began their work again, this time with Arthur sneaking glances at the handsome American whenever he could. Stacking books back on their rightful shelves, he couldn't help but be distracted by the buoyant and carefree man slowly picking glass out of his window. He couldn't believe that Alfred had come back. But why? Arthur couldn't think of a logical explanation. Maybe Francis was right and he should make a move. What if the cop wasn't even gay? How embarrassing would that be? Arthur shook his head and tried to concentrate on the task at hand; but it wasn't easy.

After a few hours Francis begged out saying that he had a date and he couldn't cancel. Arthur pretended to be upset but he really wasn't. Once Francis was gone, it was just the two of them, silently working to put the shop back in order. Alfred hummed random tunes and Arthur found himself watching the young police officer more and more. Finally Alfred turned away from the front window and declared it to be glass free.

"Hold on," Alfred grinned as he stepped toward the front door. "I have something that will help."

He exited the store and went out to a large pickup truck parked at the curb. Arthur watched him from the doorway. Alfred hefted a huge piece of plywood out of the bed of the truck and carried it with seemingly no effort back to the store. "We can use this to board up the window until you can get it fixed," he said as an explanation. "I'm gonna need your help though Artie."

"Fine," Arthur nodded, staring at Alfred's bulging biceps as he maneuvered the plywood into the store.

Balancing the wood along the windowsill, Alfred managed to get it to fit almost perfectly over the broken window. Arthur reached out to help him steady the plywood as Alfred pulled a hammer and a few nails from the pocket of his jeans. Arthur watched in fascination as Alfred placed the nails in his mouth to hold them while he hammered one of them in place on the window. The two men worked in silence as they managed to cover the broken window with the heavy wood.

Once every nail was in place, Alfred stepped back and clapped his hands, admiring his handiwork. "This will do," he declared, wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulder. Arthur's skin burned where they touched.

"Thank you Alfred," he said sincerely. "I couldn't have done all this without you."

"No problem," Alfred beamed down at him. "I love helping people."

"Is that why you became a police officer?" Arthur asked, trying not to feel uncomfortable that Alfred was still half hugging him.

"Mostly," Alfred nodded. "But my family is all cops too, so there was that. I wanted to follow in their footsteps."

Arthur hummed in acknowledgment. It was rather peaceful, standing here with Alfred touching him. He wasn't usually an affectionate man, but this was rather nice. He didn't want it to end. Just as that thought crossed his mind, Alfred stepped away and ran his hand through his golden blonde locks.

"I had a real nice time today Artie," Alfred looked at the floor.

"So did I," Arthur said. "Despite how it began of course."

"Yeah," Alfred nodded. "That couldn't have been easy. Waking up to a robbery and all that. I'm really sorry that's how we met," the blonde American lifted his eyes to Arthur's.

"Me too," Arthur agreed.

"But I'm not sorry we met," Alfred's gaze was piercing.

Arthur found himself mesmerized by Alfred's blue eyes. His stare was intoxicating. "I'm glad we met as well," Arthur managed.

Alfred shuffled a bit from foot to foot. He seemed nervous and awkward and Arthur couldn't seem to figure out why. "Would you like to hang out sometime?" Alfred asked suddenly.

Arthur felt his breath catch in his throat. "That would be lovely," he breathed.

"I mean, hang out, like," Alfred muttered. "Like a date."

Somewhat taken aback, Arthur murmured, "That would be even better." He couldn't believe that this handsome young specimen of manhood was actually asking him out. Things like this just didn't happen to Arthur Kirkland.

"Really?" Alfred's eyes lit up.

Arthur nodded slowly. "I would very much like to go on a date with you," he responded. "Very much."

Alfred whooped with joy and flung a fist into the air in a display of childlike happiness. Arthur found himself smiling, a true smile. When he finally stopped his celebration and turned to look at Arthur, they were both blushing furiously. Perhaps Francis was on to something after all.

* * *

Over the next few days, Alfred stopped by at random intervals, sometimes wearing his policeman's uniform and sometimes in his casual clothes to simply say 'Hi' to Arthur. The Englishman found the visits to be truly magical. He could feel himself falling for Alfred already and they hadn't even been on an actual date yet. Arthur wasn't sure if he could handle an actual date with the way that the casual visits were already making him feel.

It had been years since the grumpy Englishman had even had the inkling of feelings for another person. He felt like a teenager with his first crush every time the little bell above his shop door rang and Alfred stepped through. It was pathetic and wonderful all at the same time.

That afternoon, Arthur was busy bustling around the shop. The glass installers were coming tomorrow to fix the broken window and Arthur was busy moving shelves out of the way to make their job easier. As he hefted and pulled on a rather solidly built shelf, he heard the little bell chime, announcing someone entering his store.

"Hey Artie," a cheerful voice sounded from behind him.

It was shameful how much he looked forward to these visits. It was as if Alfred had brought the sun into his dreary, grey life. "Hello Alfred," Arthur set down the bookshelf and turned to face the handsome American. "What brings you by today?"

The young police officer was dressed in his uniform and Arthur's breath caught at the way he filled out the polyester suit. He was absolutely breathtaking. Arthur found his gaze wandering to the young man's belt where his handcuffs were dangling. He immediately blushed and looked away.

"I just wanted to stop in and see you," Alfred said. He gestured to the cop car parked out front. "Liz and I are on our lunch break and I thought I'd see what you were up to."

"If Liz is with you, invite her in," Arthur said, ever the gentleman.

"Nah," Alfred shook his head. "She wanted to give me some time with you. It's no big deal. I've done this for her before."

"Really?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she had a thing for a musician we met a while back and I'd go with her when she wanted to stop by the park he was playing at. So she owes me."

"Still," Arthur said, looking at the ground. "I feel bad that she's waiting in the car."

"Don't worry about it," Alfred grinned. "So," the bright American's smile was spectacular. "When do you want me to pick you up for our date?"

"You're still planning on going out with me then?" Arthur looked directly at Alfred, still a little lost as to why such a charismatic and handsome man would be pursuing him.

Alfred looked shocked. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "There's nothing I want to do more than take you out."

"All right then," Arthur shook his head, still trying to wrap his mind around the concept. Here he was, a grumpy, antisocial British bookstore owner and he was being courted by a devastatingly attractive American police officer. It was like one of those trashy romance novels that he would sometimes read in secret.

"I was thinking this Saturday," Alfred ran his fingers through his hair. "Would that be okay?"

"Saturday sounds fine," Arthur said slowly. "I close up the shop at five. I could be ready by six if you wish."

"Six it is," Alfred grinned. "I'm really excited Artie."

"So am I Alfred."

And with that, the gorgeous police officer gave Arthur a wink and a wave and left the building. Arthur moved to the window and watched him walk to his cruiser. He placed his hand on his chest and felt the rapid beats of his heart. It was as though he was moving too fast and yet, still standing in one place. He didn't like the feeling. But he craved it. All he had to do was hold on until Saturday. He could make it that far. Abandoning his work for the moment, Arthur went to call Francis. He needed to hear someone tell him that this wasn't a dream.


	2. First Date

**CHAPTER TWO: FIRST DATE**

On Saturday, Arthur spent the entire morning daydreaming about Alfred. He had a few customers who came in, mostly regulars who would browse his used books and occasionally sit in a comfy armchair to while away the day. He was pleasant and as attentive as he could be, pointing customers to newer selections and old favourites, but his heart wasn't really in it. He was too distracted thinking about his upcoming date. Francis stopped by at noon with some croissants and fruit and the two had a casual lunch while discussing the events of the last week.

"I'm glad to see your window is fixed," Francis pointed toward the front of the store as he munched on some cheese. "It's almost as though this entire nightmare never happened."

"Well, not completely," Arthur said, smiling softly. "I have a date tonight. With Alfred."

"That handsome police officer?" Francis clapped his hands. "Oh, do tell."

"He asked me out for tonight," Arthur blushed. "He's been coming by the shop every few days just to say hello."

"Is he in uniform when he stops by?" Francis leered.

"Sometimes," Arthur's blush deepened and he brushed imaginary dust off of the counter.

"I'll bet he looks divine," Francis sighed. "To think, your shop got robbed and you got a boyfriend out of it."

"He's not my boyfriend." Arthur insisted. "He's just a friend and we're going out for dinner or something tonight. That's all."

"You don't even call me a friend to my face," Francis pouted. "It must be love."

"I'm not in love with him you twat."

"Careful Arthur, lies do not become you." The Frenchman wiggled his eyebrows and laughed. Arthur felt his stomach roll over. He didn't want it to be so obvious how much he had already fallen for the attractive young cop. Francis was reading more into the situation than what was warranted, that was all.

When he finally shooed Francis and his lunch offerings away, Arthur tried to force himself to relax for the rest of the day as he busied himself with work, but it was no use. His French friend's words had left their mark. Did he love Alfred? It seemed impossible to love someone who he had just met, but he couldn't deny that there was at least a very strong attraction to Alfred. Perhaps he was just coming down with the flu and that was why his face felt so flushed.

Five o'clock came and went and Arthur counted out the money in the drawers, locking most of it away in the little safe in the back before he flipped the sign out front from open to closed. He wandered upstairs slowly, watching his feet as they took each step. Unlocking the door to his modest flat, he knelt down and greeted his cat, Crumpet when he entered. The feline wound around his legs begging for food.

Arthur wasted as much time as he could feeding Crumpet and then he had the arduous task of finding something decent to wear. He had no idea where Alfred was taking him tonight, and he found himself confused as to what the appropriate attire would be. Finally settling on a pair of skinny jeans and his favourite sweater vest, the Englishman proceeded to make himself a cup of tea to calm his nerves. He felt completely frayed. He hadn't been on a date in so long and he didn't remember them being this stressful.

At precisely six o clock, Arthur was prepared for a knock on the door, but it didn't come. By ten after six, the Englishman was pacing his apartment, scaring Crumpet to no end and glaring at the door. Was Alfred really standing him up? Was this all some sort of joke on the police officer's part? Arthur didn't know and he was beginning to fume. At fifteen after six he made himself another cup of tea and finally sat down at his small kitchen table, sipping the soothing beverage and trying to convince himself that he wasn't upset. Finally at twenty after, there came a loud knock at the door, which startled both the Englishman and his cat. Arthur turned and met Crumpet's glare before he got up and went to the door.

Opening the front door of his apartment, Arthur was stunned to see Alfred standing on the threshold, his hand raised, ready to knock once again. The cop was wearing dark jeans and a grey sweater, with the sleeves pushed up. He had a bouquet of wilting flowers in his left hand and he looked completely gorgeous. Arthur's breath caught.

"Hey Artie," Alfred grinned sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late. We had a staff meeting that ran over."

Forgetting all about his earlier anger, Arthur melted. "It's perfectly all right Alfred." He managed. "I wasn't waiting long."

"Great!" the American chirped. Holding out the bouquet with a stiff arm, he smiled brightly at Arthur and said, "These are for you. I hope you like daisies."

"I like all sorts of flowers," Arthur tentatively reached for the flowers and held them to his nose, inhaling the scent. "Thank you Alfred." Moving into his apartment, Arthur began to search for a vase to place the flowers in and waved his hand inviting Alfred to enter the small flat.

"You've got a real nice place here," Alfred nodded as he looked around the bright and sunny kitchen. "Much better than mine."

"Oh," Arthur placed the flowers in the vase he had discovered. "Where do you live?"

"I have a basement apartment a few miles from here." Alfred said. "I want to move because the people who own the house are kind of weird and don't appreciate it when I have to work the night shift, but it's okay for now."

"I'd love to see it sometime," Arthur said without thinking. He immediately flushed, thinking that he had just invited himself over to Alfred's place. It was rude and ungentlemanly, which Arthur couldn't abide by.

Alfred just chuckled and nodded. "You're welcome to come by any time Artie," he smiled. "So, I got us a reservation," he looked at the floor and seemed to study it with great interest. "Would you want to get going?"

"Yes, that would be lovely," Arthur was preoccupied with staring at the wall. Anywhere he could look that wasn't Alfred's chest was a win.

Gathering his keys and a light jacket, Arthur ushered Alfred out of the door and down the steps to the sidewalk. The light was still bright but beginning to fade as they met on the street. Alfred looked anxious as Arthur walked toward him. "Hey Artie?"

"It's Arthur," Arthur huffed. He didn't understand where the beautiful young cop got off on calling him by a shortened version of his name. But his reprimand didn't have much bite behind it.

"Arthur," Alfred amended. "Could I hold your hand?" He reached his own palm out toward the Englishman with a small smile on his handsome face.

"I suppose that would be all right," Arthur laced his fingers with Alfred's and both men felt a jolt as they touched. It was electric and charged. "So where are you taking me?" Arthur finally looked up into Alfred's eyes. As soon as their gaze met, he wished he hadn't made eye contact. Alfred's eyes were impossibly blue behind his glasses and Arthur wasn't sure if he was still breathing.

"Just a little place down the street," Alfred whispered. "We can walk."

"Okay," Arthur said stiffly. He dropped his gaze to the sidewalk and took his place next to Alfred, their finger still entwined together.

The pair made their way down the street, hand in hand, occasionally brushing shoulders. Arthur found it very comforting, but at the same time he was on edge. He hadn't been out on a date in years. What if he did or said something that he would regret? He already knew that he wanted more dates with Alfred beyond this one. He had to be perfect.

Alfred made small talk about the weather for a few moments before he asked Arthur how his day had been. "It was fine," Arthur began. "Francis stopped by for lunch and we talked for a while. The shop was quite busy today as well. It kept me distracted."

"Distracted from what"

"From you." The words were out of Arthur's mouth before he even had time to think. Oh, what had he said? Alfred would surely think him a pathetic old man now.

Alfred simply chuckled lightly and said, "So I distract you huh?"

"A bit," Arthur admitted, his face flushing.

"That's good to know."

Arthur wanted to fall into a hole in the sidewalk. He couldn't believe he had actually admitted that to Alfred. What the young police officer must think about him. Clearing his throat, Arthur attempted to change the subject by asking Alfred how long he had been a cop.

"Only two years," Alfred said cheerfully. "I'm still kind of the new guy on the force. I graduated from the academy two and a half years ago and got a job with our station right away. I hope that one day I can make detective."

"That seems like a worthy goal," Arthur said.

"Yeah, it would be awesome!" Alfred agreed. "Well, here we are." He pointed to the front of a small, quaint restaurant that Arthur had passed many times before, but had never entered. "It's mostly Italian food," Alfred said apologetically, "But they have great steaks too."

"It sounds lovely," Arthur squeezed Alfred's hand. The American beamed.

Stepping away from Arthur, Alfred reached for the door and held it open for the Englishman. Arthur felt a little sad at the loss of Alfred's hand in his own, but he found the concept of a man holding open the door for him to be truly refreshing. His last date hadn't done anything like this.

They entered the darkened restaurant and were immediately given a table near the back where it was quieter. Alfred pulled out Arthur's chair for him and the Englishman couldn't help but smile. Once they were seated and had ordered drinks, coke for Alfred and a white wine for Arthur, they simply stared across the table at one another in silence.

"Don't you want wine?" Arthur finally asked.

"Nah," Alfred shook his head. "I don't drink that much. Usually I'm on duty, but I like to have my wits about me at all times. Only on special occasions like weddings and stuff."

"That's admirable," Arthur said as he thought of his own well-stocked liquor cabinet. He liked the taste of alcohol a little too much sometimes.

"So Artie," Alfred leaned his elbows on the table and smiled at Arthur. "Tell me all about yourself."

Arthur explained that he was born and raised in a small suburb of London but had moved to the states for university when he was in his teens. He graduated with a degree in English literature and immediately found that there were no jobs to be had with his major with the exception of retail and waiting tables. At the urging of his friend Francis who he had met at college, he bought a small shop front and opened his used bookstore three years previously. It was doing a rather steady business and Arthur was pleased and proud of his accomplishments. Alfred listened attentively and nodded in all the right places and asked pointed questions that delved deeper into the Brit's background. Arthur didn't feel as though he were being interrogated, but he found himself admitting to things that he normally wouldn't on a first date. It was rather unnerving.

It turned out that Alfred had lived in the area his whole life and had originally attended university with the idea to study criminal law. But the boisterous young American soon found out that studying law was rather boring and he dropped out of school and entered the police academy to follow in his father and grandfather's footsteps. He was fresh faced and excited about being a cop and he honestly said he couldn't imagine a more rewarding career. Arthur listened to the young man speak and found himself almost lulled by the American's soothing accent.

Before they knew it, Arthur had consumed an entire bottle of wine and their food was arriving. Alfred looked ecstatic at the plate of lasagna that was placed in front of him and even more excited about the juicy steak on the plate next to it. Arthur smiled, thinking that there was no way that the police officer would be able to finish all that food. He was proven wrong. Alfred had a substantial appetite. Throughout the remainder of their meal, Alfred continued to ask Arthur questions even as he stuffed his face with the delicious food. Arthur was mildly horrified at the American's table manners but he soon got over it, as he looked into Alfred's bright blue eyes.

When their plates were finally cleared away, the waiter came by with a hand printed dessert menu that they both poured over very quickly. Alfred immediately decided on a piece of chocolate cake and Arthur went for an after dinner cocktail. He was feeling pleasantly buzzed and he enjoyed the illusion of relaxation that the liquor brought. He wasn't usually this pleasant and he wanted to make sure that Alfred asked for another date. The cake arrived with two forks and Alfred insisted that Arthur at least try one little bite. The Englishman acquiesced and found the cake to be moist and delicious. Alfred joked about ordering a second piece and Arthur's eyes bugged out of his head for a moment.

The large plate glass window at the front of the restaurant showed that the sun was nearly set by this time and Arthur found himself relaxing even more into the agreeable atmosphere. There was something nagging at the back of Arthur's mind though. "Alfred," he leaned forward. "Why did you come back that day to help me at the shop?"

"Well," Alfred shrugged and blushed. "I just really liked you and I wanted an excuse to see you again."

"Seriously?" Arthur sat back in his chair with a surprised look on his face.

"Seriously," Alfred nodded. "I didn't want to ask for your number or anything while we were still in the middle of a crime scene but then I couldn't stop thinking about you and how your eyes are so green and I couldn't help myself. I had to stop by and see you again as soon as I was off shift."

"I find that hard to believe," Arthur looked down at the drink in front of him and played with the stirring straw.

"Believe it," Alfred said sincerely. "I had to see you again."

Arthur felt the blush race across his cheeks and was grateful for the dim lighting of the restaurant. "That's a very kind sentiment," he whispered.

"It's the truth." Alfred said vehemently. "I've never met anyone like you before. You were so calm and together at the crime scene and you handled it really well. And then talking to you more, I couldn't get your accent out of my head." Alfred himself blushed then. "I really like you Arthur."

"I like you too Alfred."

Alfred's smile lit up the room. "I'm glad."

The bill came and they played a little game of who was going to pay, but Alfred won, pushing Arthur's wallet back towards the Englishman with a laugh. "My treat," the American said firmly.

"If you insist," Arthur demurred. He put away his wallet and said, "But I'm paying next time."

"Next time?" Alfred teased as he placed his credit card on the bill. "So I take it you want to go out again?"

"Most definitely Jones," Arthur smiled wider than he could remember in recent memory. He felt light and content. This date had gone better than he expected. All his nerves were for naught.

As they walked back to Arthur's apartment, their hands clasped together once again, Arthur realized that he _did_ have reason to be nervous. Would Alfred try to kiss him goodnight? Would he let him? The answer was immediate in the Englishman's mind. Of course! Alfred had been the perfect gentleman all night, of course Arthur would let him have a goodnight kiss. That is, if the American wanted one. Arthur immediately began stressing over whether or not Alfred would _want_ to kiss him. It made for a quiet walk back.

Once they reached Arthur's shop, Alfred insisted on walking Arthur all the way up the stairs to the door. Navigating the stairs with their hands clasped together proved difficult but they managed. Standing on the little stoop in front of Arthur's door, Alfred shifted a bit on the balls of his feet. He gazed into Arthur's eyes and Arthur could feel how intense the moment became in that instant.

The Englishman's eyelids fluttered shut as Alfred leaned in. Their lips met in a soft press, barely touching, with their hands still clasped tightly. Alfred's hand came up to cup Arthur's cheek softly and Arthur leaned into the touch. Their breath mingled in the night air and Arthur could feel his heartbeat speed up. After what seemed like no time at all, Alfred pulled away slowly and watched Arthur's pale face.

"That was amazing," Alfred whispered, his breath brushing against Arthur's ear.

Arthur had no words. He simply leaned in again and felt his lips meet Alfred's in a soft brush. They kissed slowly and gently, their lips melding together once again. This time Arthur pulled away first and his breath caught at the sight of Alfred's flushed face. The policeman's eyes stayed closed for a moment before his lashes fluttered and his brilliant blue eyes met Arthur's stare.

"I should be going," Alfred said softly.

"Wouldn't you like to come in for…some tea?" Arthur searched his mind for a reason to get Alfred to stay.

"I'd love to," Alfred breathed. "But I really can't. I have work early tomorrow."

"Oh," Arthur said in disappointment.

"But I'll stop by tomorrow sometime, I promise," Alfred nodded his head vigorously. "I promise," he repeated.

Arthur could only nod slowly and say, "Okay."

Alfred leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Arthur's cheek before turning and bounding down the stairs. Arthur watched him go and when Alfred's presence was nothing but a memory, he turned and let himself into his lonely apartment.

* * *

Arthur had a hard time falling asleep that night, his mind full of thoughts of Alfred's kisses. He woke the next morning a little more grumpy than usual from his lack of shut eye. He puttered around his apartment and fed Crumpet, finally gathering the ball of fur up to take him downstairs to the shop. Crumpet liked to sleep on a pillow by the window usually and Arthur found that the customers were intrigued by the large ginger cat.

Looking out of his newly restored window, Arthur admired the view he had of the street. The main street of town where his shop was located was a quaint and quiet little place that spoke of times past. Most of the building were brick and large elm trees ran along the sidewalk. It was a cozy place to be and Arthur loved it. Soon enough, his thoughts turned to Alfred and it took him a few moments to realize the phone was ringing.

"Bonjour mon ami," came the accented French voice on the other end of the line.

"What do you want frog?" Arthur spat into the phone.

Francis chuckled. "I was just calling to see how the date went last night? Do you need me to come by tonight to help you drown your sorrows, or did it perhaps go well?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, knowing full well that while Francis couldn't see him, that the Frenchman knew exactly what he was doing. "It went well, I don't need any liquor."

"That's good," Francis purred. "So, did you invite him in? I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"He didn't come home with me," Arthur said peevishly. He was still a little hurt that Alfred had to run off after dinner. The boy was being responsible since he had to get up early, but the rejection still stung a bit. "He had an early day."

"Oh, that is sad," Francis simpered. "But at least he had a good reason and he wasn't turned off by your awful personality. So, when is the wedding?"

"Come off it," Arthur hissed into the phone. "We've only had one date. It was an excellent date, mind you, but still only one. Stop planning my wedding."

"You know I always hold out hope that one day you'll settle down," Francis said.

Arthur rolled his eyes again. He was very settled. "I'm perfectly fine frog," he deadpanned.

"I can tell." Francis was smiling. "You are your usual grumpy self this morning."

"I have to go," Arthur lied. "I have customers."

"Au revoir," Francis hung up.

Arthur placed the phone back in it's cradle and stared at it. He didn't know exactly why he had rushed his only friend off of the phone when he didn't actually have any customers or any reason to distract himself. He just hated the sound of Francis' voice so early in the morning. That had to be it. Absently reaching over to stroke Crumpet's back, Arthur gazed out the window again, his thoughts lost in Alfred.

He wondered if it was too early to call the boy. After all, they had only exchanged numbers a few days ago and the date was last night. Best to wait. Arthur sighed. He hated waiting. But he didn't want to be too forward and scare the young man off. Arthur took one more glance out the window in case Alfred would magically appear and then decided to get back to work. The rest of the day passed slowly for the Englishman.

* * *

"Hey Artie," the chipper voice rang out over the phone later that night. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Arthur wracked his brain trying to come up with something. He failed miserably. "Nothing," he sighed. "Nothing at all. Why?"

"Cause I wanna take you out again," Alfred's voice sounded so happy and carefree. Arthur was a little jealous.

The Englishman smiled softly, "Take me out where?"

"I thought we could go for a walk in the park and maybe get a cup of coffee…or tea if you want," Alfred said.

Arthur played with a piece of his unruly hair and contemplated the offer. "That sounds lovely Alfred. What time should I expect you?"

"About four? Is that okay?"

"That would be fine."

"Okay, by Arthur, see you tomorrow!"

When the phone had been hung up, Arthur looked over at Crumpet and smiled a genuine smile. "He wants to go out again," Arthur couldn't seem to stop grinning at his cat. He found himself rather excited at the prospect of seeing Alfred again for another date.

He made himself a cup of tea from the kettle on the stove and picked a book off of his shelf to read. He planned on spending the rest of the night relaxing and enjoying the solitude. He would be plenty busy tomorrow if Alfred had anything to say about it. Arthur felt content. He stroked his cat and read his book and thoroughly enjoyed his evening in.


	3. New Territory

**CHAPTER THREE: NEW TERRITORY**

Alfred arrived the next day at a few minutes past four. Arthur wasn't surprised this time. He had begun to suspect that the perennially happy American was also perennially late. He found that he could overlook that particular habit, especially when he was greeted with such a blinding smile.

The American knocked on the door of Arthur's shop before entering and made his way to the counter. "Are you ready to go or do you still have to keep the shop open?" Alfred leaned on the counter and grinned. His eyes were sparkling.

"There haven't been any customers for an hour, I think I can close up early tonight," Arthur said.

"Great!" Alfred waited while Arthur went through the closing steps of his business and watched with rapt attention to everything the Englishman did. It was as though he found everything about Arthur fascinating.

They closed up the bookshop and made their way out to the sidewalk. Alfred immediately grabbed onto Arthur's hand and squeezed affectionately. "I'm really glad you decided to come out with me again," Alfred looked directly at Arthur.

"Well, why wouldn't I?" Arthur seemed confused.

"I don't know," Alfred sighed. "Some people find me annoying in large doses. I don't want to scare you away."

Arthur chuckled. "You are most definitely not scaring me off."

"Good," Alfred blinked. "I was worried I called too soon after our first date."

"It was just the right amount of time," Arthur assured him. He couldn't bring himself to say that he wished Alfred had called earlier. It seemed as though he suddenly had no boundaries when it came to this man.

They made their way to the small park that bordered the main drag of town, hand in hand, talking about everything and nothing. Alfred divulged more of his life up to this point and Arthur found himself listening with rapt attention. He wanted to know everything he could about this man walking beside him. Alfred told him about his family and especially his twin brother. Arthur couldn't imagine another person like Alfred in the world. He was a bit relieved when Alfred explained that they were just about as opposite as could be. Including the fact that they were mirror twins. Alfred was right handed and Matthew used his left. Arthur was captivated. Alfred told him how Matthew wanted to follow in their family's legacy of being police officers but found he didn't have the stomach for it. He was an emergency dispatcher instead, so he still worked closely with the police. Arthur wondered vaguely if Matthew had been the one to take his call. The dispatcher he had spoken with seemed quiet and calm, which was how Alfred described his twin.

By the time they had walked over half the park, they were mostly walking in silence until they came upon an impromptu music festival playing in the small amphitheater. They watched the musicians in silence for a few moments before Alfred pointed to a serious looking man playing the violin and said, "That's the guy Liz had it bad for."

"Are they dating?"

"Nah, she never got the nerve to talk to him." Alfred smiled. "She would just come and watch him play. He's pretty good."

"I'd say he was exceptional," Arthur commented. "I've never heard such lovely playing before."

"Do you play an instrument?" Alfred asked.

"I dabble a bit on the piano but I'm not very good," Arthur admitted.

"I'd love to hear you play sometime," Alfred looked at him shyly.

"Perhaps."

They fell into a comfortable silence once more, watching the musicians play until the light started to fade. When Alfred noticed the sun setting he asked if Arthur would want to go for some coffee. Arthur agreed, although he never drank the stuff. He found he just wanted to spend more time with Alfred.

They walked to a small café down the road and Alfred held the door open for Arthur once again. The Englishman ducked his head to hide his blush. They ordered, a complicated coffee concoction for Alfred, and tea for Arthur, and made their way to a small table near the window. There was a man reciting poetry in the corner, but neither of them paid him much mind. The held hands and sipped their drinks and talked until the sun sank behind the clouds. It had been a lovely day.

* * *

Arthur spent most of the next day fighting with his insurance company over the cost of the shop window. They were trying to hold off paying until the culprits were caught. Arthur thought that was a ridiculous stall tactic and told them as much. Still, the insurance company wouldn't budge and Arthur decided that the best thing he could do would be to take a trip to the police station and see if any progress had been made.

He closed the shop up for his lunch break and walked the few blocks to the station. It was a beautiful sunny day, so different than what he was used to in England. Upon arrival at the police station, he entered through the visitor's entrance and walked through the metal detector, which unnerved him a bit.

When he was finally inside, he made his way to the front desk and asked to talk to someone regarding his case. The receptionist flipped through a large notebook for a moment and then graced Arthur with a bright smile. She instructed him that someone would be with him shortly and he could wait on the bench across the room. Arthur sat down, thinking that she looked far too young to be working in a police station. Her pigtails made her seem like a preteen. He glanced around the cop shop for a few moments taking in the sights and sounds. It was so noisy, he wondered how anyone could concentrate. A few people were walked passed him wearing handcuffs and Arthur found himself shrinking against the wall.

After a few moments, Liz came out to greet him. She shook his hand warmly and asked what she could do to help. "I just need to know, for my insurance if anyone has been caught yet," Arthur explained. "They're refusing to cover the cost of my window until there is a perpetrator behind bars."

"I'm sorry Mr. Kirkland," Liz bowed her head. "We don't have any leads yet. I know that Officer Jones has questioned a few local teenagers lately about the break-ins but nothing has come of it yet."

Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair. "That's disappointing," he said.

"I know," Liz was sympathetic. "Perhaps I could speak with the insurance adjustor and explain that we have no leads at the moment. It may help," she offered.

"That would be wonderful," Arthur said gratefully.

"Hey Artie," came a voice from behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Arthur would know that voice anywhere. He turned and smiled up at Alfred. The blue-eyed blonde's grin was breathtaking and Arthur blinked a bit before answering. "I was just stopping by to see if there has been any progress on the case Officer Jones," he said politely.

"Nothing much yet," Alfred echoed Liz's earlier statement. "But you don't have to call me Officer Jones Artie," Alfred laughed. "Just Alfred is fine."

"I wasn't sure how you would feel about me being so familiar while you were at work," Arthur said.

"It's fine," Alfred grinned. "Right Liz?"

Liz laughed. "It's perfectly fine," she said. "We're just happy that you've made Alfred so happy. The boy's been a complete ray of sunshine for the past week."

"I doubt that Alfred is anything less than a ray of sunshine," Arthur stated.

"I do my best," Alfred chuckled.

Liz excused herself stating that she had some paperwork to file, and left Alfred and Arthur standing alone in the lobby of the police station. Arthur found himself looking at anything but the handsome police officer and bouncing on his feet. "I was wondering Jones," he began. "If you would like to come over for dinner sometime? I'll cook."

"I'd love to try your cooking," Alfred said enthusiastically.

Arthur was a bit surprised at how excited Alfred seemed. Most people couldn't stand his cooking, but he was determined to keep on making food nonetheless. "What about tomorrow?" Arthur suggested.

"I have a family thing tomorrow night," Alfred said apologetically. "But I could do the day after?"

"That sounds fine," Arthur was a little relived. That meant he could practice making the dinner tomorrow so that it would be perfect when he finally cooked for Alfred.

The young police officer beamed at him and made a movement to reach for Arthur's shoulder, but stopped. They both chuckled a bit at that and then awkwardly shook hands. Arthur's skin was tingling the entire walk back to his shop. He had successfully asked Alfred out on a date!

* * *

Arthur rummaged around his kitchen looking for the salt. He knew he had some but he couldn't seem to find it. Crumpet mewed pitifully from the floor and finally resorted to jumping on the counter to capture his owner's attention. Arthur sighed and hefted the large cat into his arms. "No going on the counter now dearest, you know better," he chided. He set the fluffy cat down and opened a can of food for the feline before resuming his quest for salt. He eventually found the container in the fridge for some reason.

Checking on the roast in the oven, Arthur found that it was quite ready, although not as tender as he had hoped. He only wished that Alfred wouldn't notice. Arthur made his way into his bedroom and quickly changed his clothes into something more presentable. He checked the bedside table and found that he had plenty of lube and condoms in case this evening went the way he was planning. He felt confidant and prepared.

The doorbell rang and he ran his hands through his hair and checked his appearance in the mirror once more before going to answer it. Alfred was waiting for him, looking devastatingly handsome. The young police officer was dressed in jeans and a button down shirt, and Arthur had to take a moment to run his eyes over the younger man's body.

"You look fantastic," Arthur finally managed to say.

"Thanks, so do you," Alfred returned the compliment.

Arthur held the door open and gestured for Alfred to come inside. Immediately Alfred latched onto Crumpet who was prancing and posing near the door, showing off for the new company. "He's just so cute," Alfred insisted as he picked up the heavy cat and began to cuddle him.

"Careful, or you're going to spoil him," Arthur laughed.

"Oh I intend to," Alfred nuzzled Crumpet's soft fur. "I just love cats."

"So do I," Arthur admitted. "I wish I could have more, but I wouldn't want anyone to think I'm a crazy cat lady type person."

"Nah," Alfred shook his head. "No one will ever think that about you."

"I'm a single, gay man with a cat, I already meet too many stereotypes." Arthur insisted.

Alfred laughed and nodded his head. "I guess I can see your point. But I don't think you'll be single for long."

Arthur stuttered a bit at that and pointed toward the kitchen saying, "I made a roast, I hope you like beef."

"I like all kinds of meat Arthur," Alfred wiggled his eyebrows.

Well, this was certainly a change. The flirtation had been kicked up a notch and Arthur found that he wasn't quite prepared. He blushed lightly and walked into the kitchen with Alfred trailing behind him, still holding onto Crumpet.

Arthur pulled the roast out of the oven and stirred the carrots and mashed potatoes that were bubbling merrily on the stove. The carrots had some black patches but Arthur just shrugged and began to dish up the meal. Alfred watched him the whole while, stroking the cat and making small talk.

Placing the full plates on the already set kitchen table, Arthur motioned for Alfred to sit down. The police officer set the cat down and complied. "This looks really great Arthur," Alfred said smiling. Arthur just hoped he was still smiling after he ate. He was rather nervous about his cooking prowess and hoped that Alfred enjoyed the meal.

The American helped himself to three helpings and declared everything to be completely delicious much to Arthur's delight. The Englishman was still a little taken aback by how much the police officer could eat, but he was grateful that Alfred seemed to genuinely enjoy the food. They flirted back and forth while eating and Arthur felt himself relaxing in the cozy comfort of Alfred in his kitchen.

After the plates had been cleared away and the dished done, Arthur made some coffee for Alfred and tea for himself. He had stopped by the market the day before and picked up coffee especially for the young American and he knew he had done the right thing when Alfred exclaimed with delight at the caffeinated beverage. Sipping their drinks, Arthur decided that it was time to broach the subject of Alfred spending the night.

"Would you like to stay over tonight?" Arthur asked, his voice hitching up on the end.

"I'd love to," Alfred began, taking a long gulp of coffee. "But I can't tonight, I'm sorry Artie."

Arthur was beginning to wonder if the American was as infatuated as he was. He kept turning down invitations to stay and it was beginning to sit uncomfortably with Arthur.

"Why can't you stay?" Arthur asked, his voice breaking a bit.

"I want to," Alfred said seriously. "Boy, do I want to. But I don't want to rush things."

"We've been seeing each other for a few weeks now," Arthur said. "It isn't rushing at all."

"I know, I know," Alfred put up his hands. "But I really like you Arthur. I'm not interested in a one-time thing. I'm interested in seeing if you want this forever."

Arthur's breath caught. He hadn't expected that at all. It was too soon. He forgot that a moment ago he was arguing that it wasn't soon enough. His head felt fuzzy and he blinked owlishly at Alfred for a moment, getting lost in the young man's blue eyes. "Forever?" Arthur choked a bit on his tea.

"Yeah," Alfred nodded. "I know its real soon to be talking like that, but I can't help it. I don't want this to end and I'm afraid that sex will change everything. Can we wait? Just a little while longer?" Alfred's puppy-dog eyes would melt even the coldest of hearts and Arthur was no exception. He felt completely liquefied, as though his limbs wouldn't work.

"I'd like to see this out for the long haul Alfred," Arthur nodded slowly. "We can wait a bit longer if that's what you wish."

"Great," Alfred seemed to relax into his chair. Arthur noticed how much tension the young police officer had been holding in his shoulders.

After another hour or so of talking, they said their goodnights. Alfred leaned in at the front door and placed a soft kiss on Arthur's mouth. The kiss deepened quickly and both men soon found themselves panting for breath. It was erotic and stimulating and Arthur couldn't get enough. Eventually Alfred pulled away and whispered, "Goodnight," and the evening was over. Arthur shut the door behind Alfred and pressed a hand to his heart. This amazing, charming, attractive man wanted to see him forever? It was almost too good to be true.

* * *

It was time for the annual Summer Fling in town and everyone was busy setting up for the fair. Arthur and Alfred had been seeing each other casually for almost two months. Arthur found it hard to believe that it had only been such a short amount of time that his world had burst into colour by the arrival of the dashing American. His business was booming in the aftermath of the robbery and despite there not being any arrests as of yet, his insurance company had finally come through and paid for the broken window. Everything was going Arthur's way.

He made plans to meet up with Francis to tour the town during the festival as Alfred would be busy with work. The police department was having everyone working double shifts to cover the upcoming fair and Arthur found he was missing the American immensely.

Francis met him at the shop that afternoon and the two friends set out to wander around the main street which had been blocked off for the numerous booths to display their wares. Arthur normally enjoyed the Summer Fling and this year was no exception. He had hired a high school student to watch the store while he was gone and he had an entire afternoon to relax and spend time bickering with Francis. It was going to be a good day.

The day started looking up when the parade started and Arthur caught a glimpse of Alfred directing traffic. He looked impeccable in his uniform and Arthur felt a sigh escape his lips.

"There's your dashing police officer," Francis pointed out.

"Yes, I am aware," Arthur pretended to ignore Alfred for Francis' benefit. It didn't work. The Frenchman kept pointing out when Alfred moved and how nice his butt looked in his pants for the entire parade.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Francis pried.

"About two months," Arthur grit his teeth.

Francis nodded and glanced at Alfred once again. "And he still has not put out?"

Arthur shook his head and said primly, "I'm not discussing this with you frog."

"You were happy enough to discuss it last week when drowning your sorrows in a bottle of rum." Francis pointed out.

"That was different." Arthur stated.

"How so?"

"It just was."

Francis chuckled and grabbed Arthur's arm, linking their elbows together. "Let us go browse the booths, the parade is over and there is little opportunity for you to ogle your new man any longer."

Arthur wrenched his arm away from Francis but agreed and they set off down the street, stopping here and there at different booths. They argued over their different tastes and sampled some free food. All in all, it was a rather pleasant afternoon in Arthur's book. At one point in the afternoon they caught another glimpse of Alfred patrolling the area. The blonde officer smiled and waved at them but didn't come over to talk. Arthur felt a little hollow as he continued on his way with Francis. It had been almost two months and they still hadn't spent the night together. Arthur was beginning to get impatient, hence his tipsy rant the previous week to the Frenchman. Finally, Arthur decided to swallow his pride and confide in his friend.

"What should I do Francis?"

"About what?"

"About Alfred," Arthur sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong, but he still doesn't want to get physical."

"Maybe he is turned off by your enormous eyebrows," Francis suggested drolly.

Arthur whacked him with the back of his hand and Francis laughed. It was insufferable. "I just don't know what to do to get him to stay the night," Arthur lamented. "I mean, we kiss and things have gotten pretty heated and then he just leaves."

"I do not know mon ami," Francis said heavily. "You just need to keep playing his game and I'm sure it will pay off in the end."

"I'm getting desperate," Arthur confided.

"I can tell," Francis deadpanned. "Asking me for advice…you must be desperate."

The two continued their way through the crowds, the conversation ending naturally. Arthur was still preoccupied with thoughts of Alfred, but Francis didn't bring him up again and neither did Arthur. Eventually they reached the designated food area and decided to buy some treats. Francis purchased chocolate covered strawberries on a stick while Arthur tried his luck with a funnel cake. He had a craving for deep fried food at the moment. The funnel cake reminded him of Alfred. All sugary goodness with no redeeming caloric value. Perfectly American. Just like his perfect police officer.

They wandered into the beer garden with their treats and purchased some alcohol. Arthur felt pleasantly buzzed after the first two drinks and found himself slightly leaning on Francis' shoulder. Francis was recounting a story from one of his recent trips abroad and Arthur giggled at the Frenchman's anecdotes. He caught a wayward tuft of blonde hair in the crowd and craned his neck hoping to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend, but there was no one there.

After a few more cocktails, Arthur had passed into tipsy and had to watch his feet as he walked so he wouldn't trip. He was following Francis through the crowd to get closer to the live band that was playing when he ran into someone's chest. Looking up, Arthur found himself gazing into perfectly clear blue eyes.

"I may have to arrest you for public intoxication," Alfred laughed as he reached his hands down to steady the Englishman.

"I'd be happy to wear your handcuffs," Arthur found himself saying in a flirtatious tone.

"I just bet you would," Alfred smiled down at him. "Having a good time Artie?"

"The best," Arthur nodded drunkenly.

"Well, stay close to Francis and don't get too hammered," Alfred advised. "I've gotta go, but I couldn't resist you looking all drunk and disheveled."

Arthur blushed and said his goodbyes before trailing off after Francis. He found his friend near the front of the stage joined him in the crowd of people dancing and singing along with the live band. Moving his hips in an awkward, jerky motion, Arthur kept a tight grip on his cup of beer, careful not to slosh it too much as he danced. Alfred watched him from the sidelines for the rest of the night. The American thought he had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

* * *

The Sunday morning after the Summer Fling, Arthur woke up with a bit of a hangover. He crawled out of bed and brushed his teeth and got in the shower. He let the hot water slice over his body for an extended period of time until he felt remotely human again. Once he was clean, he fed the cat and made his morning cup of tea. He was just grateful that his shop was closed on Sundays so he could spend the day in a nest of blankets nursing his headache.

A little after ten there was a knock on the door and Arthur groaned as he wrapped himself up in an afghan and toddled toward the door on shaky legs. He opened it to reveal Alfred. The sunny American looked chipper and not at all hungover which was no surprise at all. Arthur blinked into the bright light and tried to focus on his boyfriend's face.

"Hey babe," Alfred said, reaching out to envelop Arthur in a crushing hug. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Arthur insisted. He stepped aside to let Alfred in. The American bounded into the flat and immediately wrapped his arms around Arthur once again. Placing a soft kiss on Arthur's forehead, Alfred said, "I wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay after last night."

"I may have got a little carried away," Arthur admitted. "But I'm fine. Just a tad hungover."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised." Alfred chuckled. "You were pretty out of it last night."

"No I wasn't," Arthur said stubbornly.

"Yeah you kind of were," Alfred laughed. "Do you even remember me coming by?"

Arthur blinked for a full minute. "You came by the flat?"

"Yeah," Alfred nodded. "I wanted to make sure you were okay after Francis dropped you off so I stopped by when my shift was over."

"I," Arthur stuttered. "I don't remember that."

"I'm not surprised at all," Alfred said. "You were pretty friendly."

Arthur groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. "How friendly?"

"You tried to pull me into your bedroom and you wouldn't stop kissing me and you grabbed my butt a couple of times."

"Oh no," Arthur shook his head. "Alfred, I am so sorry."

"Well I didn't want to take advantage of a gentleman under the influence so I thought I'd swing by today and see if the offer was still on the table."

"What offer?" Arthur was afraid to ask.

"The offer of incredibly hot sex with my boyfriend." It was the first time that either of them had used the term boyfriend to refer to each other out loud. Arthur felt a bit woozy. He braced himself against the nearest sturdy object which happened to be Alfred's chest.

"You want to?" Arthur looked up at Alfred through his lashes.

"I'm ready Arthur," Alfred nodded seriously. "Although I don't think you'd want to do this with a hangover."

"I'm perfectly fine," Arthur practically shouted. "I don't have a hangover."

"Sure you don't babe," Alfred laughed. "How about tomorrow night we have a special dinner out, my treat, and then we can come back here and see where the night takes us?"

"You want to plan sex?" Arthur was confused. He had never before planned for things like this. It always just seemed to happen in his previous relationships.

"I just want it to be special," Alfred said sincerely. "And not when you're nursing a hangover. I want you to enjoy yourself too."

Arthur nodded slowly. "All right," he said a bit shakily. "Tomorrow then."

Alfred beamed and said, "Great."

Leading Arthur back to his nest of blankets on the couch, Alfred arranged the bundles in a fluffy pile and joined Arthur on the sofa. They spent the remainder of the afternoon cuddling together and watching bad television shows. Every so often, Alfred would get up and make Arthur a fresh cup of tea or bring him saltine crackers. He would place a kiss on Arthur's forehead and tell him that he was happy they were together. It was the perfect way to get over a hangover in Arthur's opinion.


	4. First Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, I got distracted this summer. I never plan on abandoning any of my fics, they just may take a little longer to finish than I thought. Again, sorry. WARNING: Explicit content ahead--NSFW

Arthur spent the entirety of the next day in a bit of a panic. He hadn't been with someone in a very long time and the thought of finally getting to have sex with Alfred was a bit overwhelming. It was what he wanted. He knew that. But he was still quite nervous. He passed the day in a sort of haze and kept having to ask customers to repeat themselves. It was a bit humiliating. After lunch he called Francis and got the Frenchman's answering machine. He didn't leave a message.

When his day was finally over he retired up to his modest flat and greeted Crumpet at the door. He fed the cat, brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. The cool water felt good on his overheated skin. He wondered if he had somehow gotten a sunburn because he looked so pink. It wasn't until he was out of the shower that he realized he just had a full body blush. The realization only made his blush deeper.

He took to pacing his living room floor, careful to skirt the coffee table as he counted down the minutes until Alfred's arrival. The hands of the clock seemed to remain completely still every time he glanced up at its dratted face. It was as though the clock was mocking him. Arthur glared at the inanimate object and sat down heavily on the couch. He briefly considered turning on the telly to pass the time but thought better of it. Within minutes there was a hard knocking at his door and he leapt up and darted toward the door with the speed of an Olympian.

Alfred stood on the step, his eyes bright behind his glasses and his one wayward tuft of hair blowing gently in the breeze. Arthur thought he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

"I'm here to take you to dinner," Alfred announced, his lips curling up into a grin.

"I gratefully accept your invitation," Arthur chuckled.

Alfred broke into a true smile at that and reached out to envelop Arthur in a hug. Arthur had never received many hugs in his life and he was still getting used to the American's way of showing affection. But he sighed and melted into his boyfriend's arms, lightly wrapping his own around Alfred's trim waist. He closed his eyes as Alfred pressed a light kiss to his temple. This man was perfect and Arthur intended to make sure that this was a night to remember.

After a few whispered nothings, the lovers descended Arthur's stairs and found themselves holding hands on the sidewalk out front of the bookshop. They took a moment to simply gaze at one another, their hands swinging lightly between them. The twilight made everything around them look magical.

"I thought we'd go to that little Italian place we went on our first date," Alfred spoke up, breaking the moment.

"That sounds lovely," Arthur responded. They set off down the street, holding hands and bumping elbows and talking about their respective days.

When they reached the restaurant, Alfred gallantly held the door open for Arthur and the Englishman found himself flashing back to their very first date in this same restaurant. He smiled softly to himself and looked at the wall.

"After you, darlin'" Alfred swept his arm ahead of himself.

Arthur practically tripped through the door.

They were seated, remarkably at the same table as the first time and waited for the waiter to come and take their order. When they were ready, they each ordered their respective dishes along with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Alfred winked and said, "I know I told you I only drink on special occasions and this seems like one to me."

Arthur held his breath for a moment and then reached for his water, gulping deeply. He couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous. The waiter came back with their wine and poured a sip for Arthur to try. He inhaled deeply into his glass, smelling the tangy scent of the Merlot that they had ordered. Taking a sip, he then nodded to the waiter indicating that the wine was acceptable. Once their glasses were full, Alfred held his up by the stem and proposed a toast.

"I never thought that when I went to answer a routine robbery call that I would find the love of my life," the police officer said. "And I _do_ love you Arthur Kirkland. More than I can possibly say." Alfred cleared his throat and Arthur blinked back the beginnings of tears. "So, I guess what I'm saying," Alfred continued. "Is here's to fate and the fact that I get to call you mine."

They clinked their glasses together and each took delicate sips. Alfred wrinkled his nose a bit at the dry taste, but Arthur simply brushed his fingers against his eyelashes and tried not to blink. Those were some of the most beautiful words that had ever been spoken to him and the poor Englishman was in a bit of shock.

"Alfred," he stammered. "That was…that was lovely." He finally managed.

"Thanks Arthur," Alfred dipped his head down in a small blush and took another gulp of wine. "I really meant it. I did."

"I know," Arthur whispered. "I could tell."

Alfred downed his entire glass in one go and went to pour another. "I need a bit of liquid courage tonight," he winked.

The rest of the dinner was full of laughter and casual touches which left each man tingling with the excitement of what was to come.

* * *

They found themselves pleasantly tipsy, their arms slung around each other's shoulders as they maneuvered the sidewalk on the way back to Arthur's flat. Alfred kept bursting into little giggles which Arthur found completely endearing. Slightly stumbling up the stairs, the two lovers kept a tight grasp on one another until they reached the landing outside of Arthur's door.

"Artie?" Alfred looked into Arthur's eyes and blinking. "Would it be okay if," he paused for a moment and shook his head. "Could I? Can I come in tonight?" Alfred seemed shy and uncertain as though Arthur would reject his advances. Inside himself, the Englishman was cheering because all he had wanted for _months_ was for Alfred to stay the night and here he was, asking to come in after a date. For the first time. Arthur was so excited that all he could do was silently nod, a small smile gracing his features.

Unlocking the door, the two men tripped over the threshold and Crumpet who wound himself around their feet. Their lips met in a tentative kiss, lightly brushing. Arthur heard himself sigh. He would never get tired of the feeling of kissing Alfred. The American kissed like a god. After a moment, Alfred pushed back against his chest and released their lips.

"Do you have any coffee?" the police officer asked shyly.

"Um, yes," Arthur stammered. "Yes, I do." He took a few small steps away from Alfred, their arms falling to their sides as Arthur set about making a cup of instant coffee for the American.

Alfred leaned his arms on the counter and watched as Arthur flitted around the kitchen. "I love watching you," Alfred said softly.

"It's a bit nerve-wracking," Arthur admitted.

"No," Alfred shook his head. "What's nerve-wracking is knowing that I'm in your house and what I think we're about to do."

"You're nervous?" Arthur poured the coffee into a mug decorated with roses.

Alfred grunted and lifted his head. "More than you know." He took the proffered coffee mug from Arthur's hands and allowed himself a sip. "That's pretty good Artie."

"Thank you," Arthur replied stiffly.

"Could we maybe talk a bit first?" Alfred set the mug down on the counter. "Before…"

Arthur cocked his head to the side and picked up on the tremor in his boyfriend's voice. "Yes of course Alfred, if that's what you wish."

Nodding gratefully, Alfred led the way to the small couch in the living room. He gently picked Crumpet up off of the pillows and settled the large cat in his lap as he sat down. Patting the seat next to him, the young police officer looked up at Arthur and grinned endearingly. Arthur felt his heart melt. He made his way over and took a seat, his knees slightly angled toward Alfred. For a few moments neither man spoke, they just simply sat in silence as Alfred stroked Crumpet's back in a soothing manner. The ginger cat's purrs were almost deafening in the silence.

"I hope you don't think I'm weird or anything," Alfred finally said after a deep breath.

"Why would I think that?" Arthur looked directly at his boyfriend. He noticed something guarded in the boy's eyes. It made him slightly nervous.

Alfred shifted uncomfortably on the cushion. His hand on Crumpet's back stilled for a moment. "Well," he began slowly. "I know we've been dating for a few months and I've never wanted to get physical with you before tonight."

Arthur nodded and reached his hand out to rest on Alfred's arm in a comforting manner. "It has had me a tad worried, lad," Arthur admitted.

Alfred dipped his head solemnly. "I just, I know that I said I wanted to wait and make sure you wanted me forever," Alfred managed. "But it was more than just that."

"Go on," Arthur encouraged, his fingers lightly stroking Alfred's forearm. The cop's muscles bunched under his touch and Arthur could hardly keep his thoughts on what Alfred was saying with the reactions he was getting from a simple touch.

"Well," Alfred's cheeks coloured. "I've never actually done this before."

Arthur felt his hand still unconsciously. "You've never…" he trailed off as he realized what Alfred meant.

"No," Alfred said softly. "I've never actually had sex before."

"What?" Arthur was shocked. He pulled his hand back slightly from Alfred's arm and looked at his boyfriend with wide, green eyes.

Suddenly, Alfred spoke in a rush. "I was just really busy in college focusing on my studies in pre-law and after I dropped out and went into the police academy I was busy trying to make sure that I was the top of my class. Nothing ever really came up, and on top of that, I figured that I didn't want to add any extra attention to myself by showing up at a cop barbeque with another guy."

For a moment, Arthur sat, stunned. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Alfred's red cheek. "What about in high school?" he questioned, thinking of his own experiences. "Surely you experimented then?"

Alfred shook his head and looked at Crumpet intently. "I was kind of a dork in high school. You know, chess club and playing dungeons and dragons with my fellow nerds. No one ever gave me the time of day. I didn't date. I never even had my first kiss until I was nineteen and even then it was with a girl. I didn't enjoy it." The young cop looked so forlorn that Arthur could almost feel his heart crack with emotion.

"Alfred," he began slowly. "We don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

"I know," Alfred looked up, his blue eyes bright behind his glasses. "But I want to. I want my first time to be with you."

Arthur's mind whirled. It was finally sinking in for him that Alfred was a virgin. He didn't even know how to being handling a virgin. It had been so long since he was at boarding school in England experimenting with the other questioning boys in his year. He had lost his virginity at sixteen with another young man whose face he could barely remember. It had been terrifying and awkward and an all-around bad experience, but it was his. He wanted to make sure that if they reached the next step of their relationship that Alfred could look back on the memory of his first time fondly. Obviously it meant a lot to the young American since he had waited so long in the first place. Arthur felt honoured and truth be told, a little nervous. He had never been in this position before.

Looking over at Alfred's chiseled face, Arthur's heart flew into his throat. His boyfriend was gazing at him with the most earnest and open look on his beautiful face. He trusted Arthur with his secret and his heart. He trusted Arthur to take care of him, and that was exactly what the Englishman intended to do.

Arthur leaned over and plucked Crumpet from off of Alfred's lap and gently set his cat on the floor. He received a slight yowl from the creature as it stalked away, tail held high. Scooting over on the couch, Arthur placed his hands on either side of Alfred's face and leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss. After a moment he pulled away and admired the sight of Alfred with his face flushed and his eyes closed. "We will only do what you're comfortable with, love." Alfred nodded, his eyes still shut tight. "I want to make this perfect for you," Arthur continued. "Thank you for telling me darling."

"You're not mad?" Alfred slowly opened his eyes and gazed at Arthur in surprise.

"Mad?" Arthur sat back a bit. "Of course not! I have nothing to be mad about?"

Alfred let out a breath that neither man realized he had been holding, but some of the tension flew out of the room. "Thank god!" Alfred gave a small smile. "My last boyfriend didn't really understand and he broke up with me when I told him I was a virgin."

"He was obviously a twat," Arthur huffed. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with being a virgin and there is _nothing_ to be upset about. I just want to make sure that you're sure."

"I want to do this," Alfred nodded. "I'm ready. I really feel like this is right."

"If you're sure," Arthur murmured. He leaned in a pressed some feather light kisses to the corners of Alfred's mouth. Entwining their fingers, Arthur gave a small tug on Alfred's hand and stood up from the sofa. "Come with me, love." He guided Alfred into the small bedroom at the back of his apartment. He could feel the tremors in Alfred's fingers and knew the young man had to be thinking a million thoughts. Once in his room, Arthur slid his hands around Alfred's trim waist and pressed himself up on his toes for a kiss. It was somewhat harder than the soft touches he had given the police officer in the living room. He pressed against Alfred's mouth, and ran his tongue across the young cop's lips. Alfred sighed and opened his mouth.

Holding back somewhat, Arthur slipped his own tongue lightly between Alfred's parted lips and grazed the other man's pearly white teeth. "Don't worry love," he whispered against Alfred's skin. "We're just kissing right now."

"What if I do something wrong?" the small voice in which the usually confident man spoke almost broke Arthur's heart in two.

"There is nothing," he pressed a kiss to Alfred's neck. "Absolutely nothing," he nipped at Alfred's lips. "That you could do wrong, love."

"If you're sure," the tension in Alfred's shoulders seemed to lessen as he leaned into the soft kisses.

"I am very sure," Arthur ran his tongue along Alfred's lips once again. "Come on," he guided the police officer with his hands. "Let's sit down on the bed to start."

The two men sank onto the soft, welcoming comforter of Arthur's bed, their bodies still twined together. Once seated, Arthur continued to press light kisses all over Alfred's face. After a few moments, the American reached his hand up and grazed it over Arthur's firm chest. His movements were jerky and hesitant. Arthur arched his back into Alfred's touch to encourage the younger man.

"Like I said, love," Arthur gasped. "There is nothing that you can do wrong. You're perfect."

"I like touching you," Alfred whispered, opening his mouth for another heated kiss. Their arms slid around one another, capturing the two men in a fervent embrace. Their tongues danced together as Alfred continued to explore Arthur's body with his fingertips, his touches never leaving Arthur's torso. Arthur reached down and placed his hands on Alfred's upper thighs, eliciting a small gasp from the American. He pressed down into his lover's muscled legs and used the advantage to deepen their kisses.

"Is this too much, love?" Arthur gasped for air a moment later.

"It's not enough," Alfred admitted. The American's hands wandered down and rested on Arthur's hips, pulling the Englishman slightly closer. Their chests pressed against one another as their frenzied meeting heated up.

They kissed passionately, their mouths exploring every inch of each other. Finally Alfred reached down and tugged at the hem of Arthur's shirt, pulling up slightly to expose the Englishman's pale, toned belly. Arthur read the cues and helped Alfred pull his shirt over his head, exposing his chest to the moonlight and Alfred's gaze. The American pulled back for a moment and simply drank in the sight of Arthur shirtless, his breath catching.

"Wow Artie," he breathed out softly. "You're incredible."

"Nothing compared to you, I'm sure," Arthur reached his own hands over to pull at Alfred's button-down shirt. "Now, let's get this off and see, shall we?" Arthur grinned playfully.

Alfred ducked his head and began to slowly unbutton his top, each button acting as a torturous strip-tease for Arthur. The Englishman reached out and helped Alfred with the last few buttons before sliding the shirt over Alfred's well-defined shoulders and letting the garment pool on the floor next to the bed. They each took in the other's shirtless chests, their gazes swiping over all the new skin they had to explore. Arthur reached out first, running his hands down Alfred's pectoral muscles, feeling them tense under his touch. He ran one finger over Alfred's hardened nipple, receiving a gasp in return.

"That feels amazing Artie," Alfred breathed out, his chest rising and falling as Arthur continued to stroke the small, pink nubs on his chest.

"You like that?" Arthur tilted his head and looked at Alfred through his lashes, his fingers never stopping their assault on the younger man's nipples.

"God, yes," Alfred breathed out, his chest heaving as Arthur toyed with him.

"Then let's try this," Arthur bent his head and captured one rosy nipple between his lips, lightly pulling it into his mouth and sucking gently, running his tongue across the hardened nub. Alfred shouted loudly and bucked his hips. Arthur smiled against his lover's chest as he continued to lick and suck at Alfred. Running his hands down Alfred's sides, Arthur pulled back and grinned slyly. "How was that?"

"It was amazing Artie," Alfred gasped. "Do it again, please," the young cop almost whined out his request. Arthur complied. He loved the feeling of Alfred's nipple in his mouth. He could only imagine what the young American's cock would feel like sliding along his tongue. His green eyes went wide at the thought. He wanted to taste Alfred so badly it almost hurt. But he didn't want to rush Alfred's first time. He wanted to show the young police officer how much he cared for him by making his first experience a memorable one.

He spent a few more minutes lavishing attention on Alfred's chest, spurred on by the soft moans and noises that the other man was making. Alfred's voice was intoxicating. Arthur couldn't get enough. Releasing Alfred's nipple, Arthur lifted his head and claimed the American's lips with his own once more, this time quite forcefully. He pressed his tongue into Alfred's mouth and reveled in the heady moan that Alfred let out.

"I can't believe," Alfred gasped. "How amazing that felt."

"Didn't know your nipples were so sensitive, eh lad?" Arthur grinned and went in for another hard kiss.

"My legs feel like jelly," Alfred gasped.

"Just wait until the main event love," Arthur whispered. He began to kiss along Alfred's jaw, the American tilting his head to allow for easier access. Suckling against Alfred's neck, Arthur left a dark hickey against the American's tanned skin. He pulled back to admire his work and his eyes met Alfred's. The young police officer's glasses were slightly skewed and his hair was a mess, his eyes half closed as he took in deep breaths.

"I could do this to you all night, love," Arthur smiled as he spoke. "You're so beautiful."

Alfred blushed deeply and ran his hand down Arthur's chest. "You're the beautiful one, babe," he countered. "I love how pale you are, you almost look like you're glowing."

Arthur ignored him and continued his exploration of Alfred's skin. "Let's get these pants off darling, they can't be very comfortable for you," his eyes darted down to Alfred's crotch where there was a sizeable bulge straining against the fabric of Alfred's jeans.

"No," Alfred nodded. "It kind of hurts."

"Well, I don't want any of this to hurt tonight," Arthur winked reaching for the button on Alfred's fly. He flicked open his boyfriend's pants with one deft motion and glided the zipper down, his fingers lightly brushing Alfred's cock. The American hissed in a breath.

Arthur motioned for Alfred to lift his hips and he slid the American's pants off, tossing them into the pile of clothes gathering on the floor. He then stood up in front of Alfred and undid his own trousers, letting them pool at his feet. He took a moment to allow Alfred to gaze at him before joining him on the bed once again.

Both men, clad only in their underwear, immediately reached for one another and crashed together, their lips meeting in a hot, wet kiss. Arthur used his tongue to explore Alfred's mouth and was pleased when Alfred returned his movements with equal fervor. He let Alfred's lips wander down his jawline and neck and gripped his hands tightly onto Alfred's impressive biceps. He left small red marks on the other man's arms with his fingertips.

As Alfred pressed kisses to his neck, Arthur reached down and lightly ran his fingers down Alfred's length through the American's underpants. Alfred bucked into his touch and his mouth stopped moving against Arthur's throat. It seemed as though the American had completely stilled at the contact. Arthur became more bold and gave Alfred a light squeeze.

"Oh my god!" Alfred moaned. "No one's ever touched me there before," he shouted.

"No one?" Arthur turned his gaze to look Alfred in the eye. The young American was blinking rapidly, his head tilted back slightly to look up at the ceiling.

"I said I was a virgin," Alfred gasped.

"I figured you'd at least had a blow job before," Arthur admitted, his fingers continuing to run along Alfred's cock.

"No," Alfred breathed, shifting his hips slightly. "Nothing." He groaned again, his head lolling back against his shoulder as his thighs trembled.

"Well, we will certainly have to change that, won't we?" Arthur smiled, never stopping his hand. He could feel Alfred bucking up slightly into his touch and he loved how he was making his boyfriend feel.

"I can't," Alfred gasped. "I think I'm gonna come!"

"No you aren't," Arthur encouraged softly as he continued to play with Alfred's hardened prick. "You won't come yet, I promise. I want you to feel _everything_ tonight."

"I feel like I could burst," Alfred gasped, twisting his hips so that Arthur's grip was tightened around him. "Oh god that feels so good!" The police officer grunted and rested his head against Arthur's face, their cheeks rubbing together.

Suddenly Arthur's hand stopped and he released his grip on Alfred, the American letting out a gasp and a sigh simultaneously. Alfred shuddered and then reached his arms out, enveloping Arthur in a tight hug. "That was incredible Artie," Alfred said once his breathing evened out. "Thank you."

"We're not done yet love," Arthur whispered, suckling on Alfred's earlobe. "We have all night and I intend to make sure it's one that you will never forget."

They continued to touch and kiss and rub against each other for what felt like hours. Arthur surprised Alfred when he pushed the younger man down on the bed and climbed on top of him, rubbing their dicks together, the cloth providing delicious friction. Alfred pressed his hips up into Arthur and the two of them ground against each other for a while as they continued to press hot, open mouth kisses against each other's skin.

Alfred could hardly see straight when Arthur finally pulled himself up and kissed a trail down his chest, stopping to play with his nipples before settling himself on his knees on the floor in between Alfred's legs. Arthur lavished attention on Alfred's thighs, his cheek occasionally brushing against Alfred's thick, hard cock. The sensation was almost too much for the cop. When Arthur grasped his hands around the elastic waistband of Alfred's boxer briefs, the American lifted his hips and allowed Arthur to completely expose him.

"God, you're gorgeous," Arthur breathed when he saw Alfred's full length jutting up, strong and proud at him. Leaning down, he ran his tongue over the slit on Alfred's penis, causing the police officer to sit up with a shout. Alfred's hands were fisted in the comforter of Arthur's bed and his neck muscles strained. Arthur bobbed his head down and wrapped his lips around the head of Alfred's cock, loving the salty taste on his tongue. He sucked deeply, and then slid his entire mouth down, swallowing Alfred whole. Alfred's hips bucked off the bed and the tip of his cock hit the back of Arthur's throat. Suppressing his gag reflex, Arthur reached his hand up and lightly cupped Alfred's sac, stroking his fingers over the other man's balls as he continued to bob his head up and down on Alfred's shaft.

"Artie!" Alfred cried out, his fingers reaching for Arthur's messy hair. "Oh Artie!"

Arthur slid his mouth down once more and used his hands to push Alfred's legs wider apart. He received no resistance from his lover who willingly spread his thighs and shifted on the bed. Arthur pulled out every trick that he had in order to make Alfred's first blow job one to remember. When he felt Alfred's fingers gripping in his hair and the frenzied grunt of "I'm coming," he prepared himself and felt Alfred release into his throat. Relaxing his throat, he eagerly gulped down what Alfred had to offer and found himself intoxicated at the taste of the cum in his mouth. Alfred tasted amazing. There was no other word for it. He was sweet and tangy and Arthur couldn't get enough. He continued to suck on Alfred as the American softened in his mouth.

Standing up at the foot of the bed, Arthur gained his balance before crawling onto the bed next to Alfred, and snuggling into his boyfriend's shoulder. He pressed a sweet kiss to Alfred's bicep and rubbed his face against Alfred's hot skin. The American was limp and sweaty, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Worth the wait?" Arthur raised his eyebrow and looked at Alfred's flushed face.

Shuddering deeply, Alfred slung his arm around Arthur and pulled the Englishman closer. "More than worth it!"

"I'm glad," Arthur snuggled deeper into the nest of hot, hard muscles of his boyfriend's chest. "Perhaps that's enough for tonight though love," he suggested.

Alfred looked a little disappointed, but he nodded. "Yeah, I don't think I can move."

"We have all the time in the world," Arthur reassured.

"What about you?" Alfred gestured down toward Arthur's own hardened length.

"I'll be fine," Arthur insisted. "Tonight was about you."

Alfred pulled Arthur closer and kissed his forehead sweetly. They lay on the bed, holding each other and after a while, Arthur found himself rutting against Alfred's hip. His lover didn't say anything, just held him closer until Arthur finally reached his own release. It wasn't sex, but it was the best thing that Arthur could remember feeling. Coming in the arms of the man he loved. Loved. Arthur knew it like he knew how to breathe. He loved Alfred. More than he even realized.

Afterwards, the two men drifted off to sleep, both overcome by their orgasms. They lay in bed the rest of the night, twined together, their skin always in contact as the moon rose high above them.


	5. First Time

When Arthur awoke the next morning, the sunlight streaming across his body, he reached out and felt a mass of warm, hard muscles next to him. He smiled into his pillow. Alfred had stayed the night. And they had finally given in to their sexual tension. It hadn't been actual sex, but it was enough for Arthur. He had finally gotten a taste of Alfred F. Jones and he had no intention of ever letting go. He pushed his body closer to Alfred and snuggled into his boyfriend's side. Alfred grunted and swung his arm around Arthur's shoulders pulling him closer.

"Did last night really happen?" Alfred's sleepy voice rang out through the quiet room.

"It most certainly did," Arthur mumbled against Alfred's shoulder. He placed a soft kiss against the American's hot skin. "Do you regret anything?"

"Hell no," Alfred rolled over so their noses were touching and he kissed Arthur's lips gently. "I could never regret doing anything with you."

"That's good," Arthur let out a breath of relief. He didn't want Alfred to regret their night together but he could easily see how that could happen. He was relieved that regret wasn't the case in their situation.

"Do you think sometime we could, you know?" Alfred asked shyly.

Arthur huffed. "If that's your way of asking me if we are going to have sex sometime, then I fervently hope the answer is yes," Arthur gazed deep into Alfred's clear blue eyes.

"Good," Alfred smiled blindingly. "I want to have sex with you."

"Excellent," Arthur leaned forward and began to kiss Alfred's perfect mouth.

"But next time," Alfred said, pulling away and grinning, "I get to give _you_ a blow job."

Arthur felt his lips pull into a genuine smile. "It's a deal."

* * *

After they had showered and had a quick breakfast, Alfred was out the door and headed for his shift at the station and Arthur made his way downstairs to his shop, clutching Crumpet tightly as they descended the stairs. He opened shop and counted out the till, making sure that the amount of money matched what he had left in the register the night before. It was perfect.

He glanced up at the door as the little bell rang signaling a customer and he found himself secretly hoping it was Alfred. But it wasn't his handsome boyfriend, it was Francis. The blonde Frenchman, tossed his shoulder length hair and narrowed his eyes playfully at Arthur as he stepped across the threshold of the store.

"Someone looks satiated," Francis grinned slyly.

"Piss off," Arthur furrowed his brow.

"There's the grumpy Englishman I know and love," Francis laughed. "So," he wiggled his eyebrows. "How was the date last night?"

"It was lovely, if you must know," Arthur dipped his head. He could feel the light pink blush rising on his pale cheeks.

"Lovely?" Francis stepped closer. "You look…different," the Frenchman observed. "Perhaps you finally got some last night?"

"We kissed," Arthur admitted. "And he spent the night."

"But did you fuck?" Francis pressed.

"No!" Arthur almost shouted. "I gave him a blow job."

Francis snickered. "That's good, he must have been in seventh heaven. I've heard you're amazing with your mouth."

"Yes, you've heard," Arthur replied snippily. "You've never had the pleasure yourself, have you?"

"Alas, non," Francis pretended to wipe away a tear. "So I take it that it went well?"

Arthur nodded and reached down to pet Crumpet. "It did."

"How come you didn't sleep with him?"

Clearing his throat, Arthur met Francis' eyes and said, "There are extenuating circumstances. I didn't want to take advantage. What we did was perfect and more than enough." He didn't feel the need to tell Francis about Alfred's lack of experience. That was Alfred's story to tell and Arthur knew it wasn't his place.

Francis cocked an eyebrow in a question but didn't press the issue. "Well I was just stopping by to check on you."

"You checked," Arthur pointed out.

"So I did," Francis flicked his hair again and glared at Crumpet. "I must be getting back to work."

"See you later," Arthur nodded.

Francis waved goodbye and made his way into the street. Arthur watched him go, but he couldn't stop thinking about Alfred and the way he had felt last night, holding him in his arms. He wanted that feeling again. And soon.

* * *

Arthur glared at the phone on his desk at the shop and growled in the back of his throat. It had been three days since Alfred has spent the night and the American hadn't called or texted or even stopped by to see him. Arthur was beginning to wonder if Alfred had meant it when he said he didn't regret their night together. Surely if he didn't regret it, he would have contacted the Englishman by now. The phone remained irritatingly silent. Arthur tapped a finger on his desk and contemplated picking up the phone and calling Alfred himself. He managed to talk himself out of that idea immediately though. He wasn't going to be a pushy, needy boyfriend. He just didn't understand why Alfred was ignoring him.

A young woman came up to the desk with a stack of books that she could barely hold and set them on the counter. She smiled at Arthur and he found himself slipping on his store owner persona and smiling back. It wasn't the customer's fault that his boyfriend was a prat. "I see you found what you were looking for," Arthur said amiably.

"And then some," the girl looked sheepish. "I always buy too much when I come in here Mr. Kirkland."

"That's not a bad thing," he smiled gently. "At least, not in my opinion."

"I love reading," the girl continued as she watched him scan each of her selections and place them in a paper bag.

"As do I," Arthur responded. He told the young lady her total and once she had paid he came around the counter to give her the large bag of books. "Thank you for coming in," he said as she left. As the door shut behind the girl, he felt his smile slip off of his face. He really needed to contact Alfred. He couldn't believe that his boyfriend had been away for three days with no contact. It was infuriating. Especially after the wonderful night they had spent together.

Placing a small sign on the door indicating he would be back in an hour, he shut up the shop and made his way down the street toward the police station. The walk was refreshing, but he found himself getting worked up the closer he got to Alfred's work. He was running imaginary conversations in his head on what he was going to say. All of the conversations seemed to end with him yelling and he didn't want that.

By the time he reached the police station and was through the metal detector, he had built up quite a head of steam. He found himself randomly huffing under his breath as he walked up to the main desk. The same young girl with pigtails was seated on a high stool behind the desk and smiled as he walked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked brightly.

"Yes," Arthur cleared his throat. "I'm looking for Officer Alfred Jones."

The girl nodded and typed a few things into the ancient computer in front of her. "I'm afraid that Officer Jones is out on a call right now," she shook her head. "I'm sorry. Can I take a message?"

"No," Arthur slumped his shoulders. "You know," he looked behind him at the hard wooden bench against the wall. "I think I'll wait for him. Is that all right?"

"Of course," she said politely. "But I don't know how long he'll be."

"That's fine," Arthur nodded, turning toward the bench. "I have time." He settled in for a long wait.

* * *

Almost an hour and a half later, Alfred walked through the main doors of the police station, his hair ruffled from the breeze and his smile bright as he paused at the desk. Arthur was slumped in the corner, his butt numb from sitting for so long. He watched Alfred walk in, looking magnificent in his uniform, but the young officer didn't spare him a second glance. The girl with the pigtails pointed over toward Arthur as she spoke softly to Alfred.

The American's eyes widened and the crossed the room toward Arthur looking surprised and sheepish. "Hey Artie," he said, dipping his head down.

"Jones," Arthur's tone was clipped as he stiffly stood up from the horrible bench.

"Angie says you've been waiting almost two hours to see me?" Alfred attempted a smile. 'What's going on?"

"What's going on?" Arthur repeated, his voice full of disbelief. He realized that he was practically shouting when Alfred winced so he made a point to lower his voice and step toward Alfred as he spoke. "What's going on is that it's been three days and you haven't contacted me!"

Alfred ducked his head and looked ashamed. "I'm sorry Artie, really." He looked around them as though making sure no one was listening to their conversation. "I've been really busy at work. I thought about coming by or calling but there just hasn't been any time. I've been working sixteen hour shifts the last few days. By the time I get home, I'm beat and I'm sure you're already in bed at that point in the night."

"Oh," Arthur looked down at his shoes. "I didn't know," he stammered. "I should have realized…" he trailed off.

"Artie," Alfred stepped closer and put his finger under Arthur's chin, lifting the Englishman's head so their eyes met. "I should have at least tried to call. I'm sorry."

"I thought you were regretting our night together," Arthur whispered.

Alfred looked shocked. "What? No!" he shouted, drawing a few curious glances. "No way! I haven't had a night that amazing…ever! I definitely don't regret it!"

"Good," Arthur breathed out in relief. "I should go," he looked around at the police station. "I shouldn't have bothered you at work."

"I want you to 'bother me at work,'" Alfred insisted. "Tell you what, I'll come by tonight and we can have dinner in. I promise I'll be there."

Arthur nodded and looked at the floor again. He could feel a blush climbing his face. "That would be nice." His blush deepened when Alfred leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek in front of everyone. No one seemed to notice, but it was a big step for Arthur who wasn't very big on public affection. He cleared his throat, blushed some more and practically ran out of the police station, Alfred's laughter following him.

* * *

Arthur absently stirred the pot of beef stew on the stove for a few minutes. He gazed out of his kitchen window, lazily moving the spoon in the large pot. After a moment, the slight smell of smoke met his nostrils and he was jerked back to reality. He turned the stovetop off and set a lid on top of the stew, letting the smoke get trapped inside. He knew he wasn't the best cook, but Alfred never seemed to mind. A sharp knock at the door got his attention. He wiped his hands on his trousers and made his way to the front of the apartment.

Opening the door to Alfred, he braced himself for a hug and he wasn't disappointed. "Is that smoke?" Alfred asked, his face buried in Arthur's hair.

"Just a little. I think it will still be fine," Arthur replied.

Alfred shrugged and pulled away to take off his light jacket. He was still in his uniform. Arthur stepped back and raked his eyes over Alfred's form. "Like what you see?" Alfred chuckled.

"Very much," Arthur nodded. "Didn't have any time to change?"

"Nah," Alfred made his way into the kitchen, dodging Crumpet who was weaving around the floor. "I came straight from work."

Arthur dished the slightly burnt stew into large white bowls and carried them to the small kitchen table where they usually ate. Alfred joined him and poured Arthur a glass of wine before taking a sip of his own water. They ate in silence for a few moments before Alfred set his spoon down with a clank.

"I'm really sorry about not calling," Alfred said. "Angie at the front desk told me it was a really dick move to ignore you after we spent the night together. She kind of chewed me out. Liz too."

Arthur sputtered into his stew. "Your coworkers know about us?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," Alfred nodded. "I don't advertise that I'm gay all over but I don't lie about it either. They've all noticed how happy I've been the last few months and Angie kind of put it together on her own. Liz has always known."

"I see," Arthur took a delicate sip of his stew. "Well, I'm glad they seemed to talk some sense into you."

"They did," Alfred grinned. "I have some news."

"Oh," Arthur looked up from his dinner. "What news?"

"We may have a lead on your case," Alfred picked his spoon up again and took a big helping from his bowl. Arthur's interest was piqued and he put his own spoon down and stared at Alfred who chewed some beef before responding. "The café down the street," Alfred gestured with his utensil. "The one with the really good egg salad sandwiches?" Arthur nodded and wished that Alfred would hurry up with his story. "Anyway," Alfred said through a mouthful, "They got hit last night and over three hundred dollars was taken this time. They hadn't been to the bank yet. The café was still open and the robbers came in and threatened the cashier and cook with a gun. They took all the money and left."

Arthur paled, thinking about his own store being robbed and was immediately grateful that it had happened after hours. "Was anyone hurt?" he gasped.

"No, thank god," Alfred responded. "They gave up the money, no problem and as soon as they had it, the robbers left. The cashier remembers some good things about them like height and build and hair color. They had ski masks on, but one of the robbers had brown hair sticking out the bottom. May have been a woman."

Arthur shook his head and looked down into his bowl of stew. He stared at a carrot for a long while and finally said, "Do you think they're escalating? Robbing the store during working hours and with guns?"

"Hell yes I do," Alfred nodded vigorously. "It's only a matter of time before they slip up and we catch them though. I just hope we get them before anyone gets hurt."

"Yes," Arthur murmured. "That would be good."

Smiling brightly, Alfred reached his hand across the table and took Arthur's fingers in his own. "How was your day pumpkin?"

"Don't call me pumpkin," Arthur snorted. "It sounds ridiculous. My day was fine. Other than worrying about you not calling, but since we sorted that out let's not dwell on it."

"Fine by me," Alfred pushed back from the table and gave Arthur a look.

"What?" Arthur found himself blushing under the scrutiny. "What's that face for?"

Alfred shrugged and smiled. "I was hoping I could spend the night again tonight."

"Are you sure?" Arthur looked deeply into Alfred's eyes.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life," Alfred gazed back at him intensely. "I want to make love with you."

"I want that too," Arthur whispered. He felt himself trembling at Alfred's words. Most of his former boyfriends and conquests had referred to it as 'fucking,' never 'making love,' He wanted to make love with Alfred more than anything. He wanted it more than air.

They cleared the dishes in relative silence, occasionally brushing shoulders or leaning in for a quick kiss. After the kitchen was in order Alfred pulled Arthur into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. "I've been thinking about this for the past three days," Alfred confessed, his hands grazing over Arthur's lithe body.

"Have you now?" Arthur teased.

Alfred nodded quickly. "You have no idea," the young police officer leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. "I've been hard all week thinking about our night together. I need you."

"I need you too," Arthur whispered against Alfred's neck as he ran his tongue along his boyfriend's sturdy jaw.

They fell onto the bed together in a heap of twisted limbs, their mouths never losing contact. Hands explored and lips caressed in a hot passion. It was faster and rougher than the other night and Arthur was worried he may be moving too fast for the young American, but Alfred met him with everything and even pushed him a little farther. In a matter of minutes they were both breathless and naked and Arthur didn't remember taking his pants off, but there he was lying spread-eagled on his bed, his cock jutting out, already moist with pre-cum.

"God Artie, you're so beautiful," Alfred murmured as he ran his hands down Arthur's side. "I can't believe I get to see you like this."

Arthur twisted on the bed, his hands grasping at the blanket beneath him. Alfred's touch was too much, his hands felt like they were everywhere. Suddenly Alfred's fingers rubbed against the head of Arthur's dick and Arthur felt his breath hitch. Alfred was stroking him lightly and staring down at Arthur's hard length as though mesmerized. He cupped his palm around Arthur and squeezed, drawing a deep moan from the Englishman. "I love hearing the sounds you make baby," Alfred grunted as he continued his exploration of Arthur's penis. "Is this okay?"

"Do whatever feels right to you, love," Arthur managed to gasp. He was rewarded with Alfred kneeling down between his legs and giving a light lick to the head of his dick. He groaned and shifted his hips upward. Alfred continued to the lick the head of his penis lightly.

"It tastes so good," the American moaned before his brought his mouth down on Arthur's cock as deep as he could. Arthur could feel the wet heat around his dick and he tried to refrain from thrusting into Alfred's mouth. He didn't know how the younger man would react since this was his first time giving head. Alfred swallowed him again and then ran his tongue up the underside of Arthur's prick, before lavishing attention on his head. "God Artie, I want you to come in my mouth," Alfred gasped. "Let me taste you baby."

Arthur wanted nothing more than to comply. He shifted his hips slightly forcing Alfred to swallow his dick down to the root and he felt his limbs go weak. The American's sweet mouth played a torturous game with him and he could feel the tightening around the base of his balls. He wanted to cum in Alfred's mouth so badly. He wanted to give his boyfriend exactly what he had asked for.

Alfred continued to lick and suck on Arthur until the Englishman was crying out and twisting beneath him. "Ah," Arthur gasped. "Alfred, I'm going to come!"

Alfred didn't respond verbally, he just began to suck harder, swirling his tongue around Arthur's length. Arthur felt a shudder and then a release as he emptied himself into Alfred's hot mouth. He could feel Alfred swallowing and he shuddered again releasing a second load. He had never done that before. His hips still twitching, he began to soften as Alfred continued to lick and suck around him, lapping up everything Arthur had. Finally releasing him with a pop, Arthur looked down to see Alfred grinning at him from between his legs. There was a spot of cum on the corner of Alfred's perfect mouth and his hair was completely disheveled. He looked like an angel.

"Did I do okay Artie?" Alfred asked shyly.

"Darling, I haven't come that hard in my entire life," Arthur answered honestly.

"Awesome," Alfred crawled up onto the bed and lay down at Arthur's side, his hands drawing lazy circles on Arthur's arm as the Englishman came down from his euphoric high. Arthur reached over and wiped away the come on Alfred's face and then leaned up for a kiss.

"That was perfect," Arthur said softly. "You are perfect."

"I'm glad you liked it," Alfred sighed. "I want to do that every day," the American grinned. "You taste like candy."

"I highly doubt that."

"To me you do," Alfred nodded vigorously. They kissed softly for a few more minutes before Alfred pulled back and gazed into Arthur's green eyes. "Artie," he began. "Can we make love now?"

"If you wish," Arthur said slowly. "If you're ready for that then there's nothing more I would rather do."

Alfred grinned widely and pressed a hard kiss to Arthur's mouth. "What do I do?" Alfred said. "The internet says to prepare your partner."

Arthur nodded, laughing a little inside at Alfred's boyish, eager tone. "I can show you," the Englishman offered. "If you wish, I could prepare myself tonight and you could watch so you know what to do."

"I'd like that," Alfred said. "I love watching you do anything and I'd love to watch you do that."

Arthur nodded and pushed himself up on his elbows. He spread his legs apart and reached down between them, running his fingers along his hole. "There's lube and condoms in the drawer there," he nodded his head in the direction of the bedside table. He continued to lightly rub himself as Alfred reached over and retrieved the supplies. When he turned back around holding a bottle of lube and a single condom packet, Arthur's heart swelled at the look on Alfred's face. He took the lube and squirted some on his fingers before pressing against his asshole once more. There was a small sound as he slid one finger into the tight ring of muscle and Arthur let his head fall back against the bed. Alfred stood up at the foot of the bed between his legs, his eyes never leaving Arthur. He seemed completely mesmerized at the sight of Arthur's finger disappearing inside himself.

Arthur began to feel the familiar burning that told him he wanted more and he shoved a second finger inside of himself. Adjusting his hips, he stroked his passage and looked up at Alfred with lidded eyes.

"Holy shit," Alfred breathed. "That is so fucking hot Artie," the American reached down and began to slowly stroke his own hardening cock.

Adding a third finger, Arthur pulled them apart and shoved them deep inside himself, loving the feeling of being filled but wanting more. Watching Alfred's cock bobbing in his hand was almost pure torture. He wanted that thick, hard dick buried deep inside him. He wanted to feel the stretch and burn of Alfred entering him. After a moment he pulled his fingers out and looked up at Alfred. The American was staring at his twitching hole and blinking rapidly, his mouth slightly open, soft pants coming from his lips. "I'm ready for you Alfred," Arthur said sweetly. "I want you."

Alfred simply nodded and took a single step forward. Arthur held up the condom packet and waved it at him. "Forgetting something?" he said with a smile.

"Sorry," Alfred gulped. "I was…I was just…distracted."

"I know," Arthur reached his hand out and stroked Alfred's arm.

He watched as Alfred opened the condom packet and with relatively little trouble rolled the latex onto his cock. Arthur licked his lips with anticipation. Alfred poured some more of the lube on his dick and ran his hand over it to completely coat himself. "I can't believe this is finally happening," Alfred said with a gasp.

"Believe it love," Arthur shifted his hips, angling his asshole in the air. He wanted Alfred so badly. They were so close.

Alfred gulped and pressed the head of his dick to Arthur's hole. He slid himself up and down Arthur's crack for a minute before pushing slightly into Arthur's tight heat. "You can go harder love," Arthur said as calmly as he could. "Please."

Nodding, Alfred positioned his hands on either side of Arthur's hips and pressed harder. His cock slowly entered Arthur and the Englishman gasped and lifted his hips unconsciously. He pulled Alfred in deeper and when he looked up at the American's face it was bright red. Alfred's mouth was open in wordless pleasure as he began to slowly push further into Arthur's body. Arthur could never remember feeling so full. When he thought he had taken all of Alfred's length, the police officer kept pushing forward, inching into him deeper and deeper. Finally he felt their hips connect and he knew that Alfred was giving him everything he had. He opened his eyes and looked up into Alfred's face. His eyes were the brightest blue that Arthur had ever seen. His tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth and he kept gasping for air.

"Holy fuck Artie," Alfred managed. "You're so tight! I can't hold on."

"You're doing fine love," Arthur felt himself twitch around Alfred and the American closed his eyes and sighed. "Just move love, please."

Alfred nodded quickly and pulled himself slowly back out of Arthur's body. When he was only in by the tip he pressed back in until their hips met again in a soft bump. "Oh god," Alfred groaned. "This feels so amazing."

"Yes it does," Arthur shifted beneath him and gripped his fingers around Alfred's biceps. Slowly the young police officer began to pick up speed with his strokes and Arthur could feel his lover sliding over his prostate with each thrust. For Alfred's first time, the boy was amazingly accurate. Arthur's dick was hard again and he could feel Alfred's stomach brushing against him every time his boyfriend thrust into him. It was maddening. He felt so full and as though he might burst. He couldn't even imagine what Alfred was feeling. The boy was gasping and panting, his eyes screwed shut as he began to pound hard and fast into Arthur's tight asshole.

"I want more," Alfred moaned. "I want to fill you up."

"Yes," Arthur whispered back. "Harder Alfred, harder." He was rewarded with Alfred pistoning his hips in an almost frenzied motion. His prostate felt amazing and each thrust hit it dead on. He was mounting quickly and he knew he was going to come soon, even without stroking himself.

"Gonna come baby," Alfred gasped. "Gonna come soon."

Arthur simply nodded and gripped Alfred's arms harder. In seconds Alfred stilled and began to shake, his thighs trembling and Arthur knew his boyfriend was coming. He followed a second after, his own come shooting up and hitting him in the chin. He tightened his asshole around Alfred and the young American cried out at the pressure and pushed in a little deeper. After a few minutes, Alfred slid out and Arthur immediately felt the loss. He wanted Alfred's cock buried in him forever.

Alfred stood between his legs at the end of the bed, shaking. His eyes bright and his breathing uneven.

"Come here love," Arthur reached out his hand and brought Alfred down next to him. "How did that feel?"

"Like nothing I've ever felt before," Alfred said honestly when his voice finally returned. "I wanna do that again with you," Alfred turned to him. "Like, every day."

"That can certainly be arranged." Arthur pressed a kiss to Alfred's nose. He held the younger man for a few minutes before getting up and heading to the bathroom. When he returned with wet, warm towels, he removed the full condom from Alfred's cock and wiped the boy down. After taking care of himself he crawled back into bed and snuggled against his lover. He had finally had Alfred and it was everything that he had ever dreamed. It had been perfect.


	6. Family Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilli is Liechtenstein. Alfred's parents Barbara and Alfred Senior are not countries, they are just OCs. There is a little Franada coming up in this chapter too. Not huge, just a taste.
> 
> Get ready for some updates kiddos because I had a good weekend and wrote a few chapters on this story that are all backed up on my laptop and waiting to be posted. What can I say? I was inspired.

The days passed into weeks with the couple spending every moment that they could together. Alfred's sexual experiences had most definitely been broadened and he was eager and willing to try new things, which Arthur found completely adorable. Nothing more had been said about the robbery and Arthur didn't know if that meant the lead had panned out or if the trail had went cold. He didn't ask and Alfred didn't volunteer.

The days were slowly fading from summer to fall and one morning Arthur found himself bundling up in a jumper to go down the stairs to work. He stopped at the café a few doors down and ordered a hot tea from the girl behind the counter. She seemed jumpy and kept looking over his shoulder at the door. Arthur tried not to think about it. She must have been traumatized by the experience of being held up.

Once Crumpet was settled on his pillow by the window and Arthur had taken a sip of his tea, he began to buckle down and go through the stack of paperwork on his desk. He really was going to have to hire someone full-time to help him out with the store. They were doing a fairly steady business and with the holidays right around the corner, Arthur knew he would need the extra help.

Francis stopped by on his way to work and left a croissant for Arthur. They chatted for a few minutes before the Frenchman had to leave. After he was gone, Arthur could smell roses in the air for a few hours. It was infuriating. He took a tentative bite of the croissant and almost moaned as the buttery crust melted in his mouth. For all of the faults he found with Francis, his cooking was not one of them.

Arthur was just settling into his daily routine when the little bell above his shop door rang and he gasped as he watched Alfred walk through wearing his uniform. He found himself flashing back to the previous night where Alfred had found a creative use for the handcuffs currently clipped to his belt. Arthur's breath caught at the memory.

"Hey babe!" Alfred called out, waving his hand, a bright smile gracing his features.

"Good morning," Arthur replied, a bit more subdued.

Alfred came closer and leaned against the counter, grinning at Arthur. "I have a proposition," the police officer grinned blindingly.

Arthur picked up a few pieces of paper off his desk and glanced up into Alfred's impossibly blue eyes. "Yes?"

"My parents are having a dinner tomorrow night and they want me to come," Alfred began. Arthur simply stared at him and nodded. "I was hoping you would come with me. Mattie will be there too."

"Your twin," Arthur confirmed.

"Yeah," Alfred bobbed his head. "They all really want to meet you."

"Your family is…supportive then?" Arthur asked gently.

Alfred nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah," he said. "I came out in high school and they were totally on board. Mattie's bi and they completely accepted him too."

Arthur was relieved that Alfred had a loving and supportive family. He thought wistfully of his own parents and brothers. They had taken the news in stride when he had come out but they never spoke of it. It was as though his sexuality was a dirty little family secret. He wished he had had a loving and caring family to turn to during his formative years.

"I would love to join your family for dinner," Arthur heard himself saying. He couldn't believe that his voice didn't shake. He was nervous. Meeting the family was a big step. He could hardly believe that they were already there. Then again, they _had_ been dating for almost four months at this point. It was one of the longest relationships of Arthur's life.

Alfred grinned brightly at him.

* * *

The next evening, Alfred met him at his flat holding two bouquets of flowers. One, he explained was for his mother. He offered the bunch of red roses to Arthur. Arthur took them delicately, careful not to stick himself on the thorns. It took a moment for him to locate a vase and he placed the bright red flowers in them. Setting them on the kitchen island he stepped back to admire them for a moment. Alfred slid his arms around his waist and said, "They're perfect, just like you." Arthur felt his nerves receding. Alfred found him perfect. He wasn't, but that wasn't the point. They were perfect for each other.

They drove Alfred's truck about ten minutes before pulling into a modest neighborhood that had children playing in the yards. Alfred parked at the curb and ran around to the passenger side to open the door for Arthur. He held his hand out to steady the Englishman and Arthur's heart leapt. Alfred was always so considerate.

Now that they were in front of Alfred's childhood home, Arthur's nerves began to come back. He was really about to meet his boyfriend's family. He sincerely hoped that they liked him. He knew that he had a prickly personality and he didn't want to make a bad first impression. Gripping the bottle of wine that he carried to his chest, Arthur laced his fingers with Alfred's while the police officer locked the car.

"It's not a bad neighborhood, but it doesn't hurt to be careful," Alfred explained as they made their way up the front walk.

The door of the small blue house swung open before they even reached the front stoop and a short blonde woman smiled brightly at them waving. She bustled down the steps and enveloped Alfred in a tight hug.

"My baby," she cried.

"Mom," Alfred hugged her back. "This is Arthur," he stepped away and gestured to his boyfriend. "He's my boyfriend!"

"Good evening ma'am," Arthur said stiffly.

Alfred's mother waved her hand at him and said, "Nonsense, call me Barbara," and grabbed him into a tight hug of his own.

Arthur flailed a moment before putting his arms around the shorter woman and hugging back. When they broke apart, he handed her the bottle of wine and muttered that he brought her a gift for the dinner. She beamed at him and placed her arm around his shoulder guiding him into the house.

"It's so nice to finally meet one of Alfie's boyfriends," she said smiling up at Arthur. "He never brings anyone home."

"Mom," Alfred said from the hallway, "I've never really dated anyone before so you can't guilt me about not letting you meet anyone."

"I know sweetie, but I'm glad you finally found someone to bring to us," she winked at Arthur.

They made their way into the kitchen with Alfred bounding in front of them. Two men were sitting on stools by the counter talking and picking at a vegetable tray. They both looked up as Alfred popped into the kitchen.

"Hey Pop, Mattie," Alfred said, grabbing a carrot and tossing it in his mouth.

"Hello," the younger man said quietly. The older man nodded and held up a beer bottle in a salute.

"Who's this?" They both peered curiously at Arthur.

Alfred grinned and grabbed Arthur's hand. "This is my boyfriend Arthur," Alfred said happily.

"You finally managed to land someone, eh Al?" his father said. He stood and reached his hand out to Arthur, shaking it firmly. "I'm Alfred Senior," he introduced himself. "And this is Matthew," he gestured to the young man at his side.

Arthur was stuck by how incredibly identical the boys were. True, Alfred had told him he had a twin, but the reality was striking. Matthew's hair was a touch longer, just brushing his shoulders, similar to Francis and he also wore wire-rimmed glasses. Matthew also shook his hand and said, "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Arthur responded.

There was a pop as Barbara opened the wine and the cork slipped out of the bottle. They all turned toward the noise. "Time to get this party started," she said smiling mischievously.

"Hey Mattie," Alfred spoke up. "Where's Kat?"

Matthew looked down at his toes and his father slung and arm around his shoulder while Matthew mumbled. "We broke up a few weeks ago."

"Oh man," Alfred said, his face dropping. "I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay," Matthew practically whispered. "It wasn't working out to well anyway."

"Still," Alfred said. "I wish I would have known. I would have taken you out for drinks or something."

Arthur shuffled his feet feeling awkward. He felt as though he was intruding on a private family moment. Matthew seemed to pick up on his distress and quickly changed the subject. "How did you two meet?"

Laughing, Alfred glanced at Arthur and said, "Actually Arthur's store was robbed and I was the responding officer!"

"No!" Matthew's eyes went wide.

"Yup," Alfred nodded. "He owns Kirkland Books, down on Main Street."

Arthur jumped in at that point with, "I came down to work one morning and the window was broken, glass everywhere and they had vandalized my shop. It's all better now though, we're actually doing quite a booming business."

"I've passed that shop before," Matthew said. "This was a few months ago, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was," Arthur responded.

"I think I was the one who took your call," Matthew looked at Arthur. "I remember about four months ago a British guy called in and said his store was robbed. The address was Main Street."

"It was probably you then," Arthur acknowledged. "You were so calm on the phone it really helped me reign in my panic at seeing the broken window. Thank you."

"No problem, it;s my job," Matthew glanced down at the floor blushing.

"Our Mattie is always so helpful to callers," their father said, smiling at his boys. "He's got just the right temperament for a dispatcher."

Arthur could tell how proud their parents were and he felt a burst of affection for them. The two seemed so kind and genuinely happy for their children. Arthur was a little jealous. His own parents barely spoke to him and when they did they never inquired after his store or how he was doing with his career or life. They were always perfunctionary calls on the holidays. He smiled at all the love that was radiating around the room. Alfred was indeed very lucky.

Dinner was a casual affair. Barbara poured the wine that Arthur had bought and the two of them proceeded to get pleasantly tipsy while Alfred Senior nursed a beer and the twins drank juice. Matthew begged off the wine saying that he was on call that night and since Alfred hardly drank, Arthur wasn't very surprised.

There was lots of joking and laughter around the table as they passed their dishes and shoveled in food. Arthur found the dinner to be completely delicious and asked Alfred why he never cooked if his mother made such wonderful meals.

"I just don't cook very much," Alfred replied. "It's no fun cooking for one."

"You're more than welcome to cook for me anytime," Arthur assured him. "I'd love to try your cooking."

They beamed at each other for a moment before Barbara spoke up. "So how long have you two been together?"

"Almost four and a half months," Alfred said through his food.

"Chew with your mouth closed," his mother admonished. "Like you have a secret."

Alfred looked at his plate guiltily.

"If you've been dating that long, how come you haven't brought Arthur by sooner?" Barbara pressed.

"It's still pretty new mom," Alfred finished chewing before replying. "We were just taking things slow."

"That's admirable," Alfred Senior spoke up. "So Arthur," he continued. "Have you given any thought to the risks there are dating my son?"

"Risks sir?" Arthur set his fork down quietly.

"Please, call me Al," he said looking directly at Arthur. "By risks I mean that Alfie is a police officer. You must have realized that it's a very dangerous job."

Arthur nodded seriously. "We haven't really discussed it, but yes, I realize that Alfred's job is something I should be prepared for. Although we don't really live in a very dangerous town." He thought back to the robbery of his own story and the armed assault on the café down the street. Despite them living in a safe area, there _were_ risks and he hadn't really faced that yet. One day, Alfred may not come home from a job. That was always a possibility. One that he had never really thought about before.

Alfred Senior nodded and said, "As long as you're sure you can deal with the pressure. It's never easy being in a relationship with a cop."

Barbara snorted into her wine and said, "It sure isn't."

After that, the conversation turned to more pleasant things. Arthur found himself truly enjoying the company of Alfred's family but the thought of Alfred being injured stayed at the back of his mind. Once they said their goodnights with many promises to visit again, the two men climbed into Alfred's truck and began the drive back to Arthur's flat.

The ride was silent for a few miles before Alfred spoke up, "Something on your mind?"

"Yes," Arthur sighed. "I have to admit that until your father brought it up, I had never really considered how dangerous your profession is."

Alfred pulled the truck up to the curb by Arthur's store and shifted in his seat. "Does that mean you don't want to date me anymore?" His voice was childlike and his expression was one of fear.

"Good god, no!" Arthur insisted. "I want to be with you, no matter what. I'm just saying that the thought had never occurred to me before. I don't know what I would do if you were hurt."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I'm awesome at what I do," Alfred smiled hesitantly at him. "I don't plan on ever getting hurt, but it is a possibility and you need to be prepared for that. Even in a safe little town like this. There's still a dark side to it."

"I know," Arthur nodded quietly thinking about the robbery of his own store. "I do know that."

"Don't worry Artie," Alfred leaned in for a kiss. "I'll make sure I always come home to you."

"You better," Arthur said sternly.

"It's a promise."

* * *

The next day, Arthur was surprised to receive a call on his cell phone from an unknown number. He usually didn't answer calls that he didn't recognize but for some reason he found himself pressing the Talk button on his phone.

"Hello?" he said carefully, "Arthur Kirkland."

"Arthur?" came a quiet voice through the phone. "It's Matthew."

"Matthew," Arthur was pleasantly surprised. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," the quiet man answered. "I hope you don't mind, I got your number from Alfred last night. I was wondering if you'd like to join me for coffee or tea or something this evening. I have a feeling that my dad gave you a lot to think about and if you want someone for a sounding board I'm here."

"That's very kind," Arthur said sincerely. "I would love to meet with you. I'm supposed to have dinner with my friend Francis tonight. If you wish you could join us instead."

"That sounds lovely, just tell me when and where," Matthew replied.

Arthur gave him the details and hung up the phone feeling lighter. It would be nice to have someone to confide in. Matthew knew the realities of Alfred's job and Arthur was sure he would keep his confidence. Arthur immediately picked up the phone to call Francis and inform him that there would be a third at their dinner. He also had to remind the Frenchman to tone down the flirting. Francis on the prowl was not something that Arthur cared to see that evening.

* * *

They met at a quaint little Mexican restaurant on the edge of town. Arthur knew they were going there because Francis had his eye on the bartender. Nothing would ever come of it; the bartender was as straight as an arrow as far as Arthur could tell. He had excellent gaydar, in his opinion. But nothing would stop Francis when he had his sights set on someone.

They all arrived within minutes of each other and were seated at a small table in the back where the light was dimmer. A warm basket of tortilla chips and a spicy salsa were placed in front of them and Matthew immediately dug in. Apparently the twins had their appetites in common. Arthur chuckled at the thought.

"Who is this darling creature?" Francis said seductively as he sat down opposite Matthew.

"This is Matthew," Arthur explained. "Alfred's brother. I met him last night and he suggested a night out."

"My dad brought up Alfred's job as a possible sticking point in their relationship and I thought Arthur could use an ear," Matthew said as he chewed. The twins also both talked with their mouths full. Arthur chuckled. Francis looked horrified.

"What is wrong with mon cher Alfred's job?" Francis queried.

"Just that he's a cop," Matthew dipped another chip in the salsa. "It's long hours and can be dangerous. Not everyone can handle being with someone in law enforcement. That's kind of how my last relationship ended."

"Are you a police officer too?" Francis raised an eyebrow.

Matthew shook his head. "I'm a dispatcher. But it's still stressful and we have the long hours and such. My last girlfriend couldn't really handle it."

"So you're straight?" Francis looked a little crestfallen. His attention had been completely taken by Matthew and he hadn't looked at the bartender once since sitting down.

Again, Matthew shook his head. "I'm bisexual."

Francis perked up at that and allowed his hand to rest on top of Matthew's. "Oh really?" The Frenchman purred. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Remember what I told you about flirting Francis," Arthur warned.

Francis winked at Matthew and withdrew his hand. "I meant nothing by it," he said unconvincingly. "I was merely remarking on how someone so adorable and kind could possibly be single."

Matthew blushed and chewed on a chip while Arthur glared at Francis and said, "You said nothing of the kind."

"I was thinking it," Francis countered.

Arthur spent the rest of the meal trying to get Francis to stop his advances, but Matthew didn't seem to mind them, much to Arthur's astonishment. The three of them fell into an easy conversation and when the subject of Alfred's job was again brought up, Francis waved his hand in an easy air and comforted his friend. "You like the man," Francis said. "His job should not mean anything. We could all die at any moment, hit by a bus, struck by lightning. The end comes for everyone. You should not let that stand in the way of true love."

Arthur mulled over that for a moment while he thoughtfully chewed on his burrito and slowly nodded. "You have a point Francis. Not that I was thinking of breaking up with Alfred, but you do have a point."

"I'm always right," Francis nodded and smirked.

The three of them drank margaritas and laughed loudly and all thoughts of death or dangerous jobs were forgotten. Arthur was pleased that the two of them were getting along, but he made a point to keep an eye on Francis for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Alfred was thrilled that his boyfriend and brother were becoming friends and he told Arthur so at every opportunity. They had dinner with Alfred's family again a few weeks later and this time Barbara kept remarking on how skinny Arthur was. She sent them home with a large bag of leftovers. Arthur carried the bag out to the car thinking that he wouldn't have to cook for a week. The more time that Arthur spent with Alfred's family, the closer the two men became. The Englishman felt thoroughly welcomed by his boyfriend's family and it was a wonderful feeling. A feeling that he hadn't felt in years. True acceptance. It was a wonderful feeling.

As the days crept closer to Thanksgiving, Arthur found himself interviewing people to help him run the store for the holidays. He passed on people for the most minute of reasons, but he told himself that he wasn't being picky, he was just being practical. One morning a young lady came into the store and asked to leave her resume. Her name was Lilli and she was a slight blonde thing wearing a summer dress and a tattered jumper over it. Arthur was surprised that she was dressed so poorly for the chilly autumn air. He agreed to meet with her for an interview immediately.

They sat down and talked for ages. Lilli was a quiet, soft-spoken girl who loved reading and living with her brother a few blocks from the store. She had just left college in the middle of the semester but she wouldn't say why. Arthur didn't push. By the end of an hour he agreed to hire her and the young girl hopped up and down in her chair with excitement.

"You won't regret this, I promise," she said excitedly.

They agreed she would start the next morning and shook hands. As she left, Arthur was pleased with his choice. He felt as though she would fit in at the shop very well. He also hoped that with a little extra money she could afford to get a winter coat. If she didn't have one within a few weeks he planned to purchase one and leave it on her doorstep. He had a feeling that she and her brother were struggling. It made his heart ache.

Alfred came over that night and they spent most of the evening in bed, cuddling and sharing kisses. It was a relaxing and wonderful time. Arthur lay in Alfred's strong arms and never wanted to move. He lazily ran his fingers down Alfred's arm and reveled in the satisfied shudder he received in response. He felt closer and closer to Alfred every day. He hoped that the young police officer felt the same and deep down, he knew that they were both on the same page. This love was forever.


	7. Happy Holidays

The week before Thanksgiving, Arthur was counting out the register to end his workday. He waved goodbye to Lilli who had thankfully purchased a winter coat with her earnings and was smiling more and more every day. He watched her walk down the street until she turned. He knew that she would text him once she was home safely. He had started to insist on it when he found that she was walking home alone in the dark.

A few minutes later his phone pinged indicating that Lilli was home safe. Arthur locked up the shop and headed upstairs to his apartment. Alfred was lounging on the couch with Crumpet sprawled across his thighs. A month ago, Arthur had produced a key to his apartment over dinner and told Alfred that he was always welcome in his home. It wasn't unusual for him to get off of work and find Alfred already in the house, cooking dinner, watching television or just relaxing. It was comforting to come home to someone else.

"Hey babe," Alfred said as Arthur came through the door. "I'd get up and greet you, but I'm kind of trapped." He gestured to Crumpet who was kneeding his belly.

Arthur chuckled and said, "That's perfectly all right love." He bustled into the kitchen and opened up a can of cat food which made Crumpet come running. Once the large cat was busy with his tuna and salmon dish, Alfred ambled into the room and enveloped Arthur in a hug.

"I missed you last night," the police officer whispered against his ear.

"I missed you too," Arthur admitted, stroking Alfred's back. The night before Alfred hadn't been released from work until well after midnight and had elected to go back to his own place for the night. Arthur had spent the evening tossing and turning in bed. He had grown accustomed to Alfred's heat next to him in bed. It was hell sleeping alone now.

As they ate the pasta dish that Alfred had prepared, they held hands across the table and talked about their respective days. Finally Alfred pushed back from his plate and looked Arthur directly in the eye. "I know we haven't talked about it and you're probably already planning on it," he began. "But my mom wants us both there for Thanksgiving this year. She always makes a huge spread and she insisted that I bring you with me."

"Of course I'd love to go to your parent's house for the holiday," Arthur said happily. "I love your parents."

"Good," Alfred smiled. "Because they love you too."

"You know," Arthur pushed a piece of pasta around on his plate and looked down. "This is the longest relationship I've ever been in."

"Me too," Alfred nodded.

Arthur cleared his throat. It was feeling sticky and he didn't know if the words were going to come out. "I was thinking," he said coughing. "Perhaps you would like to live here with me. When your lease is up, of course."

There was complete silence at the dinner table until Crumpet meowed loudly. Alfred simply stared at Arthur, his blue eyes sparkling. "You really mean it?" Alfred whispered excitedly.

"Yes of course," Arthur bobbed his head. "I've been thinking about it for a while now and I think that it's the best course of action. You're here almost every night anyway. It's closer to your job and I like having you here." A loud meow from the floor had the Englishman chuckling. "Crumpet likes you here as well."

Alfred blinked rapidly and brushed his fingers under his glasses. If Arthur didn't know any better he would have thought his boyfriend was wiping away tears. "I'd love to live with you Artie!" Alfred exclaimed. "I can't imagine anything I'd want more!"

Alfred jumped around the kitchen table and hugged Arthur, smothering the Englishman in kisses. They fell into bed without cleaning the kitchen and all Arthur could think about was that soon it would be _their_ bed.

* * *

Bright and early on Thanksgiving morning, Alfred picked Arthur up at his flat to drive him to his parents for the holiday dinner. The young police officer had worked double shifts in the week leading up to Thanksgiving in order to get the holiday off and the couple hadn't seen much of each other. They took a few moments to make out in the car before they took off for Alfred's parent's house.

A few houses were already decorated with twinkling Christmas lights despite the fact that it wasn't even December and Arthur gazed at them through the truck window as they passed in the darkened morning. Alfred had insisted that they show up before the sun was up to help his mother in the kitchen. Arthur wasn't sure how much help he would be but he was willing to lend a hand.

Barbara met them at the door wearing an apron with a large turkey on it and Arthur could already hear the sounds of the television coming from the living room. "I have the pre-parade show on in the sitting room," Barbara said, taking their coats. "And Alfie, I need help peeling potatoes."

"I'm on it." Alfred went straight for the kitchen and got to work.

"I made a green bean casserole to pass," Arthur held out a clear dish full of beans. The green beans were a tad mushy and the top was burnt but Barbara thanked him and took the dish, setting it out on the counter with the other plates of food that she had already made. She put both men to work peeling potatoes and Arthur soon found himself laughing and joking with the others in the house.

About an hour later Alfred's father came into the kitchen announcing how good the house smelled. "Looks like snow," he mentioned as the front door opened revealing Matthew stomping his feet from the cold.

"Hey dad, mom, Al, Arthur," Matthew greeted removing his gloves. "It's freezing out there."

"It sure is," Al Senior said. "Snow tonight, the forecast says. A lot of it too."

"I hope it clears up by tomorrow," Arthur spoke up. "The day after Thanksgiving is a busy day for my shop."

"I'm sure the Main Street will be cleared, no problem," Alfred reassured him, giving him a tight squeeze.

Everyone pitched in around the kitchen, talking and laughing until the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade began on the television. Then they all took a break, piling into the living room to watch the festivities. Arthur had never watched the parade footage before and he was astounded at how big and bright the celebrations were. He especially loved the Broadway performances. He had always loved the theatre.

As the parade wrapped up with Santa riding by on his sleigh, Matthew turned to the family and with a small voice said, "I invited someone to join us, if that's okay."

"Of course it is dear," Barbara said gently. "Is it a friend?"

Matthew shook his head. "Not really. I'm kind of seeing someone and he didn't have anywhere to go for the holiday."

"Well of course he's welcome here," Al Senior clapped Matthew on the back.

"What's his name? What does he do? Is he a good guy? Do I have to threaten him?" Alfred fired questions rapidly at Matthew.

The quiet twin looked taken aback for a moment but was distracted by the doorbell ringing. "That'll be him. Be nice Al," Matthew got up to answer the door.

Arthur and the Jones' all gathered in the hallway to get a look at their visitor. The door was opened to reveal a fashionably dressed Francis. He carried a bottle of wine, a bouquet of pink roses and was wearing a dark blue wool coat. He stepped into the hallway and handed the wine and roses to Barbara, telling her that her home was exquisite and immediately winning the Jones Family Matriarch over.

Arthur opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a full minute before he reached a hand out and shook Francis' saying, "It's good to see you."

"And you, mon ami," Francis winked. "I must thank you for introducing me to such a treasure. Matthew and I have been inseparable."

"You better treat him right," Arthur hissed into his friend's ear.

"I plan on it," Francis whispered right back, winking.

"Hey Franny," Alfred shook the Frenchman's hand. "How long have you been dating my brother?"

"Oh, a few weeks is all," Francis waved his hand. "It's good to see you Alfred."

The two men squared off for a moment, something unsaid passing between them before Francis shrank away and turned his attention to Matthew and Alfred's parents. The Frenchman shed his expensive looking coat and joined the family in the kitchen, immediately pitching in to help with dinner preparations. He constantly complimented Barbara on her home, her kitchen, and her cooking prowess. She tittered and blushed at him the entire afternoon.

"I didn't know my brother was seeing anyone," Alfred whispered to Arthur later.

Arthur took a sip of the wine that Francis had brought and said, "I had no idea they were together at all. Believe me, I would have told you."

"Well I'm glad it's someone I know," Alfred said. "I just hope he's good enough for Mattie."

"Matthew seems happy," Arthur pointed out. "Happier than I've seen him for a while. Francis may be a dog when single, but when he's in a relationship he is faithful and loyal and very romantic."

"You speaking from experience?" Alfred asked, a tinge of jealously in his voice.

"No, not at all," Arthur scoffed. He smiled at Alfred and said, "You're the only one for me, love."

"Glad to hear it." Alfred motioned to Arthur and they began carrying plates from the kitchen into the dining room. Arthur arranged things tastefully on the table, careful not to spill on Barbara's lace tablecloth.

Once the table was set and everyone had taken their seats, they all held hands and said 'grace,' which Arthur found somewhat awkward. Still, he bowed his head and remained silent while they all said what they were grateful for. When his turn came, he announced that he was thankful that Alfred was moving in with him and the entire table let out a gasp.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you," Alfred's mother exclaimed.

"That's a big step Al," Matthew said raising his glass. "To Alfred and Arthur, taking the next step!"

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted the happy couple. Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand under the table and he couldn't remember feeling this happy in a long time.

* * *

While they all pitched in to clean up after Thanksgiving dinner, Alfred's cell phone rang. He excused himself to answer it and when he came back, his eyes were bright with excitement.

"That was Liz," he said hurriedly. "She says they have a break on the robbery cases and wants to know if I can come in to the station."

"Go on," Al Senior said, waving his son away from the sink. "You're a cop, these things happen. Go solve that case."

"Yes dear, it's fine," his mother agreed.

Francis offered to give Arthur a ride home after they had cocktails and Arthur agreed. He waved Alfred's excuses off. "If you can find out who robbed my store, then do it," he insisted. Alfred smiled gratefully and went to grab his jacket. Arthur followed him into the hall and gave him a hug and a quick kiss goodbye.

"Be safe love," he said as Alfred left.

"I always am," Alfred winked and waved as he headed for the car.

The snow was already beginning to fall lightly and Arthur watched Alfred drive away until he could no longer see him. He stood on the steps of the house for a few minutes before going inside to join the others.

* * *

Arthur drank far too much at Alfred's family home and found himself stumbling arm and arm out onto the street with Francis who had limited himself and was incredibly steady. They sang quietly as they made their way to Francis' car through the steadily falling snow. It took a few tries to get the car away from the curb, but once they were on the main road the street was clear.

Francis helped Arthur up to his apartment and bade him goodnight. The Englishman puttered around his kitchen and made a cup of tea before settling on the couch, stroking Crumpet's back while he sipped his favourite soothing beverage. He wondered if Alfred would stop by tonight.

Arthur gazed out of the window at the snow and watched it falling until his eyes grew tired. He leaned back against the plush pillows of his couch and pulled an afghan over his legs. His eyes drifted closed and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep. He was certain that when Alfred came home he would wake him. Petting his cat, Arthur fell asleep with the snow falling softly outside his window.

He was jarred awake a few hours later by the shrill ringing on his phone. Reaching his hand around on the coffee table he made a few blind swipes until he located the mobile and saw that it was Alfred calling him.

"Darling it's late," he said into the receiver. "Why aren't you home yet?"

"Arthur," Liz's voice came through the speaker loud and clear. In an instant, Arthur was wide awake and completely sober. He sat up bolt upright on the couch, disturbing Crumpet, the blanket on his knees falling to the floor.

"Liz," Arthur's voice was shaking. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Alfred," the female cop's voice broke with a sob. "He's been shot."

Arthur's heart stopped beating and all he could hear was the sound of his own cries.


	8. Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is technically all written. I'm thinking about updating once a week with what I have but let me know if you need me to update more than that since the story is finished.  
> Dr. Carriedo is Spain and keep your eyes peeled for a glimpse of Tony :)

**Chapter Eight: Trauma**

Arthur didn't remember calling Francis in tears but his French friend was at his apartment within minutes. He bundled Arthur into his black pea coat and ushered him out to his car which was idling at the curb. The two friends were silent on their drive to the hospital, the only sound was Arthur's choking sobs. Francis let Arthur off at the Emergency Room entrance before driving off to find a parking space. The Englishman was numb as he entered the gliding doors of the hospital.

The Emergency Room lobby was packed full with people sitting slumped over in chairs or idly flipping through outdated magazines. Arthur approached the desk and was told to wait a moment by the harried looking nurse behind the counter. After a moment she looked up at him and tried to smile but failed. "What seems to be the problem sir?" she asked.

Arthur blinked and heard his own voice saying, "I'm looking for Alfred Jones, he's a police officer and was brought in with a gunshot wound."

"Are you family?" she asked kindly.

"I'm his boyfriend," he replied shaking.

She shook her head and gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but if you're not family you'll have to wait." The nurse gestured to the chairs in the waiting room.

Arthur nodded, blinking back tears and turned away to take a seat. He looked up as Francis came bursting through the doors. Shaking snow off of his immaculate hair, the Frenchman inquired as to why Arthur was going to sit down. When Arthur told him in a shaky voice that he wasn't 'family,' Francis lost his cool. He stomped up to the desk and tried everything he could think of. Threats, flirting, Francis pulled out all the stops. After about fifteen minutes he joined Arthur on a ripped chair and sank down in defeat.

"I am sorry mon ami," he sighed. "These laws where they do not allow anyone but 'family' into the hospital are antiquated and absurd." He threw a glare at the nurse behind the desk. Arthur could only nod and wipe tears from his cheeks.

After a few minutes the doors to the front of the hospital opened again and Barbara, Al Senior and Matthew came bursting into the waiting room. Alfred's father went straight to the front desk and demanded to see his son. The nurse typed a few things into her computer and said she would be right back. She disappeared behind a swinging door. Arthur watched her go and sniffed.

He looked up to see Barbara, tears staining her round cheeks, staring down at him. "Oh Arthur," she cried and threw her arms around him. Arthur hugged her back for all he was worth. He wanted to remain strong for Alfred but when confronted with his traumatized mother, Arthur couldn't hold it back any longer. He held Barbara and together, they wept.

It seemed like hours later that the nurse returned with Liz. The police officer's eyes were bright with tears and she reached out to hug Barbara before facing Alfred Senior with a solemn look. "Sir," she began. "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right," the older man said softly. "Please, just tell us what happened."

Liz nodded and took a deep breath. She wiped her eyes and looked at the assembled parties. "We caught a teenage boy trying to jimmy open the back door of the liquor store. They closed early for the holiday." Everyone nodded and Liz continued. "Once we had him in interrogation, he admitted that he and his friends were the ones who had been robbing businesses on Main Street all summer. He told us that there was another robbery scheduled for tonight. The candy store on the corner."

"So you called Alfred," Matthew spoke up quietly.

"Yes," Liz looked at him with guilt. "He and I have been investigating these robberies for months and I knew he wouldn't want to be left out."

"Of course he wouldn't," Alfred Senior agreed.

Liz gulped and said, "The boy told us that his friends would be at the candy store around midnight and were planning on emptying the register. So Alfred and I and a few of the other on duty officers went there ahead of time to surprise them." She broke then and looked down at the floor, tears falling from her face. "When we got in the store, the other teens were already there. Alfred told them to freeze and one of them pulled a gun. Alfred got a shot off before he went down. I wasn't fast enough."

"They got away?" Alfred Senior looked stern.

"No sir," Liz looked directly at him. "They're both in custody now. A boy and a girl. The girl was the one who shot Alfred. She hit him above the vest, near his collarbone. He's in surgery now. They wouldn't tell me much more."

Barbara sobbed and reached out to hug Liz once more. "Don't worry darling," she said in a comforting tone. "We don't blame you."

"I blame myself," Liz said sullenly. "If I had been faster, if we'd all been more prepared…" she trailed off.

"These things happen," Alfred Senior patted Liz on the back. "Now all we can do is wait."

Arthur felt cold all over. He reached for Francis' hand and his friend squeezed his fingers tightly. Arthur stared out the window at the snow and wished that today had never happened.

* * *

A while later after Matthew and Francis had procured coffee for everyone, the doors to the back area of the Emergency Room opened and a tall man in a white coat strode out looking around the room. His eyes landed on the Jones' clan, all huddled in a corner. They were surrounded by officers who had been steadily trickling in over the past few hours. The doctor pushed his way through and reached out to shake Alfred's father's hand.

"I'm Doctor Carriedo," he said pleasantly. "I understand you're the family of Officer Jones?"

"He's my son," Alfred Senior confirmed.

Dr. Carriedo nodded seriously. "I'm not going to lie to you, it was touch and go for a while," the doctor looked everyone in the eyes. "But he's out of surgery and in the recovery room. He should wake in about twenty minutes. He'll be groggy, but once he is moved to a private room, you should be able to visit him."

Arthur lifted his pale face and looked the doctor in the eye. "He's going to be okay?" His voice sounded far away.

"Yes, I believe he will be," Dr. Carriedo nodded. "We are planning to keep him for a few days before we release him. He's going to need rehabilitation therapy and someone to look after him for a few weeks. The bullet was very close to his jugular and may have struck some nerves that could involve his speech and his arm."

"But he's going to live?" Barbara asked tearfully.

"That is my opinion, yes," the doctor nodded at her. "I'll send an orderly down in a few minutes so you can meet him in his room. No more than four visitors at a time please." With that, Dr. Carriedo disappeared through the door he had entered from and the group surrounding the Jones' burst into relived speech.

Alfred Senior made his way over to Arthur and patted his shoulder. "You're coming with us to his room."

"Are you sure," Arthur looked up at Alfred's father. "Shouldn't it just be family for now?"

"You are family," the older man smiled at him. "And Alfie would want you there."

Arthur nodded as a new round of tears threatened to fall. Alfred's family accepted him as one of their own. He could scarcely believe it. When the orderly finally came down for them, they said goodbye to Francis and the contingent of cops in the waiting room and were taken up to Alfred's private room. The young police officer was laying on a bed, waiting for them. His face was pale and he was hooked up to so many tubes and machines that Arthur could hardly look.

Alfred's mother ran to her son's beside and immediately threw her arms around his shoulders sobbing. "Ouch mom," Alfred said in a hoarse voice. "Careful."

"I'm sorry baby, I was just so worried," she replied, backing up a little.

"Glad to see you're all right son," Alfred's father looked fondly down at the pale man lying in the bed.

"I'm okay," Alfred tried to chuckle.

"Hey Al," Matthew waved from behind their mother. He reached around her and grasped Alfred's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," came the honest reply. They all laughed awkwardly at that. "Where's Artie?" Alfred looked around his parents.

Arthur was pressed against the corner of the wall by the door, his face pale and tight. He stepped forward when Alfred said his name and took his boyfriend's other palm in his own. There was an IV in the back of his hand. It made Arthur nauseous to look at. "I'm right here love," he said softly.

"I'm so sorry I scared you," Alfred whispered. "I didn't mean to."

"It's all right. I'm fine. I'm worried about you," Arthur stared deep into Alfred's blue eyes which looked almost grey in the hospital light.

"I know you're fine. You're the strongest man I know," Alfred squeezed his hand. "But I'm still sorry for scaring you."

Arthur didn't say anything. He just smiled softly and gently squeezed Alfred's fingers. Alfred told his family what he remembered from the shooting, which wasn't much and they filled him in with what Liz had told them.

"Is Liz okay?" Alfred asked.

"She's fine," his father answered. "Beating herself up about you getting shot, but she's fine. She went back to the station about an hour ago to book those little punks who shot you."

"So we caught them?" Alfred looked at his dad.

"Red-handed," his father said proudly. "You did good son."

Alfred nodded and closed his eyes sinking back into his pillows. "I'm really tired," he yawned.

"We'll let you go and come back in the morning," his mother reached down and kissed him on the cheek.

Arthur went to follow the Jones' out of the room but Alfred wouldn't let go of his hand. "Alfred they're not going to let me stay."

"I don't care what they want," Alfred said petulantly. "I want you here with me."

"I'll take care of it," Alfred Senior winked at the boys and headed to the nurses station.

Once they were alone, Alfred reached up and pressed his fingers against Arthur's tear stained cheeks. "God, I'm so sorry I put you through this," Alfred apologized.

"It's not your fault love," Arthur insisted. He was beginning to feel the tears forming again. "I knew when we started dating that this day may come."

"I understand if it's too much for you," Alfred looked down at the bed. He tried to pull his hand away from Arthur's.

Arthur just held on tighter and said somewhat angrily, "If _what_ exactly is too much for me?"

"This," Alfred looked up at him through his glasses. "Us. Me getting shot. Dating a cop. I understand if you want to call it quits."

Arthur saw red. "Alfred F. Jones, you utter imbecile! I swear if you hadn't just been shot I'd punch you in the face. What utter nonsense is this? Call it quits? Really!" Arthur huffed and glared down at his invalid boyfriend. "I would never leave you, especially now. I want to be with you more than anything. Sure, this was a wake-up call, but I made it through and you made it through and we're going to be fine!"

Alfred was smiling at him all through his rant, "You really want to stay with me?"

"Of course I do love," Arthur softened. "Of course I do."

As they reached down to press their lips together, a nurse bustled into the room, causing Arthur to jump back suddenly. She was carrying a pillow and blanket and smiled warmly at them. "An older gentleman who looks a lot like you," she gestured to Alfred, "Came by the desk with a badge and said that you were an approved family visitor and would be spending the night. I'm going to make up the couch in the corner. It pulls out into a small bed."

Arthur smiled at Alfred Senior's thoughtfulness. He was going to be allowed to stay with his precious Alfred. If Arthur had anything to say about it, they would never leave each other's side again.

* * *

Both men slept fitfully. They woke in the morning in grumpy moods that weren't helped by the nursing staff barging in every few hours to take Alfred's vital signs. By the time the sun came up they were both awake and cranky.

"Artie," Alfred said weakly from the hospital bed. "Would you come over here and hold my hand?"

"Of course love," Arthur forced himself off of the uncomfortable couch bed and stumbled over towards the chair placed by Alfred's side. He grasped Alfred's hand tightly and they sat in silence, simply staring at one another for a few minutes until a nurse entered the room. She set a small Styrofoam cup down on the table next to Alfred's bed and smiled at them. "I thought you could use some coffee Mr. Kirkland."

"Thank you very much," Arthur was taken aback.

"I buy way too much in your store. You probably don't recognize me without street clothes on, but I'm in almost every week on my days off." She placed a blood pressure cuff around Alfred's arm as she spoke.

Arthur concentrated on her face for a moment trying to see past the cat printed scrubs. She did look familiar. He snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "You're the one who loves that mystery series about the veterinarian and his basset hound!" he shouted.

"Yup, that's me," she smiled. "I can't get enough of them."

Alfred relaxed into his pillows as he watched the nurse and his boyfriend talk. "You're blood pressure is a little high, but that's to be expected after the night you had," she smiled down at Alfred. "Doctor Carriedo says that you should be allowed to eat so someone will be up shortly with breakfast. You're lucky its Friday, that's pancake day." She left the room, waving over her shoulder at them.

"Oh my god," Alfred sat up in bed and winced. "It's Friday! The day after Thanksgiving! You said this was one of your busiest days!"

"It's fine," Arthur patted his hand. "Don't worry about a thing."

"But you have to get to work," Alfred insisted. "Don't sit here with me, go!"

Arthur smiled and met Alfred's blue eyes with his own green ones. "I called Lilli last night and told her what happened. I asked her to run the store for me today and tomorrow and we're closed on Sundays so I'm all yours until Monday morning. Lilli's brother drove her to the hospital in the middle of the night to pick up the keys for the shop and my apartment. She texted earlier that she went up and fed Crumpet and was opening the shop. She'll be fine."

Alfred leaned back against the bed, his muscles relaxing. "You're sure? Wow, you think of everything babe."

"When it comes to you, I'm not taking any chances."

Not long after a tray of pancakes was brought up for Alfred and he managed to eat almost half the plate before pushing it away. Arthur tried not to show how shocked he was in the boy's almost non-existent appetite. It was so unusual for Alfred to not clear his plate and then ask for seconds that Arthur crashed back to reality for a moment. His boyfriend had been shot. That was a serious thing. He shuddered for a moment and then turned his attention back to Alfred's smiling face. He was careful not to look at the bright white bandage on Alfred's neck and collarbone. He didn't want to see it.

They chatted aimlessly and held hands until Alfred's family arrived about an hour later. Matthew was carrying a vase full of daisies and a helium balloon that had an elephant on it with the words 'Get Well Soon.' The Jones' talked and laughed and Arthur took a moment to step into the hall and call Lilli. She said that the shop was busy and she was fine and to stay by Alfred's side. Arthur was so pleased that his instincts had been spot on with the girl. He couldn't have asked for better help.

Liz stopped by in the afternoon wearing her uniform and holding a tray of cookies. Chocolate chip, Alfred's favourite. She burst into tears immediately upon seeing her partner lying in bed but Alfred was quick to calm her. He made sure she knew that he didn't blame her in the least. "We didn't expect anyone to be there yet, Liz, its' fine."

She blubbered for a while but she stayed long enough to tell them that the district attorney was pressing charges for not only the armed robbery, but assaulting a police officer and attempted murder. The teenagers were actually nineteen so they would be tried as adults. They had both lawyered up and were refusing to talk but the judge wouldn't agree to post bail so both perpetrators were still behind bars. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief at that news. When Liz finally left she reminded Alfred to get better and told him that he was on indefinite medical leave. "You come back when you're ready, not before," she insisted.

Once all the visitors of the day were gone, Alfred and Arthur turned on a cooking show on the small television mounted in the corner of the room and spent the evening holding hands and exchanging light kisses. "I'd like you to come home with me when you're released," Arthur said during a commercial break.

"Really?" Alfred looked at him hopefully.

"Yes, really," Arthur stated. "The doctors say you'll need a caregiver for a few weeks and you're planning on moving in with me anyway. May as well be now." He ran his fingers down Alfred's arm. "Your father and I spoke this afternoon while you were busy with Barbara and he is going to talk to your landlord tomorrow to see if they will let you out of your lease a few weeks early. We should know by tomorrow. I've already texted Francis and Matthew and Liz and they've all agreed to help pack and move your things. All you have to do is lay on the couch and order us around."

"That sounds wonderful," Alfred closed his eyes. "I'd finally be going _home_. To you."

"Yes, our home," Arthur agreed. They're hands remained entwined for the rest of the evening until Alfred drifted off to sleep. Arthur kept ahold of his boyfriend's hand and watched the moon rise in the sky through the hospital window. He was so glad that Alfred was recovering and that he was finally going to be his.

* * *

The next morning after a breakfast of rubbery eggs that Alfred could hardly touch, Dr. Carriedo came in, checked Alfred's bandages and pronounced him free to go. He made Alfred sign paperwork stating that he had a caregiver and a place to go once discharged and then all they had to do was wait. Nothing moves quickly in a hospital and it was late afternoon before everything was finished up and Alfred was finally allowed to go.

Arthur had received a call from Alfred Senior earlier in the day saying that Alfred's landlords were perfectly fine with him moving out early and that he and Barbara had already begun packing up Alfred's things. Matthew stopped by with a duffel bag full of some pajama pants and t shirts for Alfred to wear while he recovered, along with a stuffed bear that Alfred had owned since childhood. "Tony!" Alfred cried when he saw the bear. "Where did you find him Mattie? I thought mom threw him out?"

"He was under the bed in our old room. I thought you might like to have him while you get better," Matthew blushed.

"You're the best," Alfred smiled at his twin. "Arthur, this is Tony, he was my best friend when I was a kid."

Arthur looked at the ratty and well-loved stuffed animal and smiled. "I'm sure Tony would be very happy coming home with us Alfred." His boyfriend hugged the bear and beamed at him.

Helping Alfred out of the hospital gown and into sweats was an incredible feat that required both Matthew, Arthur and one of the floor nurses to accomplish. Eventually Alfred was stuffed into clean clothes and given instructions on how to care for his wound. He was placed in a wheelchair and, clutching Tony, wheeled out of the hospital's entrance where Francis was waiting in his car.

Matthew and Arthur helped Alfred into the back seat and Matthew went off to his own vehicle, planning to follow them home. Arthur slid into the passenger side of Francis' hatchback and with a quick 'Thank You' to his friend, they were headed off in the direction of Arthur's flat.

When they pulled up to the curb in front of Arthur's shop, Alfred gasped in delight at the sign in the window of the bookstore that said 'Welcome Home Officer Jones' in bright blue letters. Arthur smiled knowing that Lilli was behind the entire thing. She had never mentioned it once, but he grinned knowing how sweet and caring his only employee was. Francis parked and he and Arthur put their arms around Alfred and led him to the stairs. It took them a good ten minutes to make it to the top, Alfred constantly having to stop to catch his breath. Once they reached the door, Arthur unlocked it and held it open. Francis helped Alfred across the threshold and brought him to the couch where both men made Alfred a nest out of plushy pillows and many blankets.

"Welcome home Alfred," Arthur smiled affectionately down at his lover.


	9. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW in this chapter.  
> Ludwig is Germany

**Chapter Nine: Recovery**

Arthur awoke the next morning and spent ten minutes staring across the bed at Alfred's bandages. He had slept poorly and the lack of shut-eye was affecting him negatively. It was Saturday morning and Lilli had promised to open the shop. He could already hear her moving below him. He resisted every urge to go downstairs and check on her. He knew that she was perfectly capable of handling things on her own, but he was still territorial over his domain.

Easing out of bed and padding to the kitchen, Arthur started the kettle and leaned against the counter waiting for it to boil. He stared at the kettle on the stove and then at his hands, thinking of how close he had come to losing Alfred. The feeling didn't sit well with him. He could vaguely remember a dream from the night before where he ran through darkened corridors calling Alfred's name and receiving no answer. He closed his eyes at the memory.

Turning at the noise behind him, Arthur saw that Alfred was leaning against the doorway to their bedroom. "Hey babe," Alfred smiled. The white of his bandage stood out against his tanned skin. Arthur hated the sight.

"Let me change that for you," Arthur reached across the counter for the bag of pharmacy supplies that Matthew had kindly left for them. He pulled out some gauze and tape and carried them over to Alfred.

"Not now Artie," Alfred waved him off. "I want to take a shower first."

Arthur nodded silently and turned back to his tea kettle.

"You could join me if you want," Alfred said in a suggestive tone from behind him. He had moved into the kitchen and his torso was now flush against Arthur's back. Alfred reached up and ran his hands down Arthur's sides. The Englishman shuddered at the contact. It felt so good and he hadn't had Alfred touch him like that in days.

Unconsciously leaning back into the touch, Arthur closed his eyes and said, "No, darling, I don't want to disturb you. You go take your shower and I'll have breakfast ready when you're done."

Alfred didn't say anything. He simply walked away and closed the bathroom door behind him. Arthur couldn't remember the last time he felt so alone.

* * *

The next few days were filled with caring for Alfred. Arthur found himself unable to sleep at night and when he did he was greeted with nightmares. Alfred slept like the dead. It didn't seem fair. The Englishman would spend a few hours tossing and turning and eventually giving up and going to sit in the living room where he would pet Crumpet and stare out the window. His actions did not go unnoticed.

After three days, the couple sat on the couch in the living room changing the bandage at Alfred's neck. The police officer's mother had just left, leaving them a dish of baked ziti and hugs all around. Arthur carefully peeled away the tape holding the gauze and crumpled the bloody and used tissue onto the coffee table. Alfred stretched his neck and gazed out the window as Arthur applied a fresh pad of cotton to his wound.

"Artie," Alfred said quietly. "Are you mad at me?"

Arthur was completely taken aback. "Whatever do you mean?"

"It's been three days since I've come home and you hardly even look at me." Alfred looked hurt and scared. "You don't stay in the bed at night. You come out here and leave me alone. I'm just wondering what I did wrong."

Arthur finished placing the paper tape on Alfred's bandage and then took his lover's face in his hands. "Love, there is nothing that you did wrong. I'm just…distracted lately. I'm sorry."

"It's because I was shot isn't it?" Alfred looked at him with hurt in his eyes.

Arthur didn't respond. He didn't have the heart to tell Alfred the truth and he couldn't bear to lie. Alfred reached out and pulled him into a hug. "I promised that I would never leave you," the police officer said firmly. "I meant it."

"I know," Arthur whispered against his shoulder. "I just don't know if you'll be able to keep that promise."

Alfred pulled away and placed his finger under Arthur's chin, pulling the Englishman's face up to meet him. "I asked you in the hospital if you wanted to call it quits and you said 'No.'" Alfred looked deep into Arthur's eyes. "I'm giving you another out if you want it. Do you want to break up with me because of my job?"

"God no," Arthur breathed. "I want to be with you forever."

"Then stop acting so jumpy around me babe," Alfred begged. "I'm fine. I'm going to be fine. The people who did this to me are behind bars…for a long time. We can finally put this whole mess behind us."

"Yes I know," Arthur nodded. "I'll try to do better. I promise."

Alfred pulled him into another hug and then they kissed lightly. Arthur was still nervous about the bandage at Alfred's neck and he was careful as to where he placed his hands. But he wanted to taste his boyfriend.

* * *

After a few weeks and Arthur was back to work, he found himself alone in the shop. Lilli had taken off early to go to her brother's birthday party and Arthur wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. The Christmas holidays were nearing and for some reason the shop was empty but he didn't feel concerned with that at the moment. He picked up his mobile phone off the counter and stared at it for a minute before taking a breath and dialing.

"Hello, Matthew?" Arthur said into the hand-piece.

"Yes," came the reply. "Arthur? Are you okay? You sound strange."

"I'm fine," Arthur said reassuringly. He then shook his head and took a breath. "Actually, I'm not fine. I'm not fine at all. Do you have a minute?"

Matthew answered in the affirmative and Arthur launched into his tale. He hadn't been sleeping. When he did sleep all he saw was Alfred being shot over and over and he would wake up in a cold sweat. His hands were clammy all the time and he could hardly look his boyfriend in the eye. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to turn to Francis and he was out of options. He knew that he loved Alfred and didn't want to leave him, but the stress was beginning to take its toll.

"I just don't know how much longer I can hold out," Arthur confided. "Alfred knows nothing but I think he suspects something's off. I just need to sleep."

"I'll take care of it," Matthew reassured. "Give me a few hours. I'll call you back."

"Thank you so much," Arthur was relived. He cried when he hung up the phone.

* * *

That evening as he was closing up shop, Matthew arrived. He had another man with him. The second man was tall and intimidating with almost white blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Matthew walked up to Arthur and gave him a hug. The Englishman returned it gratefully. "Thank you for coming," Arthur said into Matthew's shoulder.

"No problem," Matthew responded. He stepped back and gestured to the frightening man next to him. "This is Ludwig, he's the department psychologist. He deals with the officers and dispatchers after particularly bad incidents. He's actually scheduled to stop by your place in the next few days to talk to Alfred about the shooting."

Ludwig dipped his head in a small bow and held out his hand. Arthur shook it. "I spoke with Matthew about your trouble sleeping and I thought it best to come by immediately."

"Is something wrong?" Arthur looked afraid.

"Perhaps," Ludwig nodded toward the door of the shop. "Could we step back inside for a few minutes."

"Of course," Arthur's hands shook as he unlocked the door to his bookshop.

The three men walked inside the cozy shop and Arthur directed them to some strategically placed armchairs. As they sat down Arthur looked up at Ludwig with an expression of fear. "Again, is something wrong?"

"I think you may be suffering from a mild form of PTSD," Ludwig crossed his arms and looked directly at Arthur, not mincing words.

"Well that's ridiculous," Arthur said haughtily. "I wasn't the one who was shot so obviously I can't have PTSD. That's for soldiers returning from war and people who have had real traumas in their lives."

"You have had a trauma," Matthew spoke up quietly. "My brother was shot investigating the robbery of your store and you love him. You aren't sleeping, you're having nightmares when you do. You spend your days here at the shop and taking care of Alfred. It's entirely possible that you're experiencing some form of PTSD."

Arthur shook his head and waved Matthew off. "That's preposterous," he said firmly.

Ludwig looked at him closely and leaned forward in his chair. "It's perfectly plausible," the psychologist said. "I've seen these things happen before. What I would like to do is prescribe you some sleeping pills to help you get some rest tonight and let you know that my door is always open if you wish to talk."

"I'll take the sleeping pills," Arthur responded. "But I don't need to talk about anything. I don't have PTSD." Arthur leaned back in his chair, exhausted but defiant.

"Just try and sleep tonight okay Arthur," Matthew said worriedly.

Ludwig handed him a piece of paper with a prescription for Ambien on it as well as one for Xanax. "That one will help with any anxiety you may experience," the intimidating man said.

Matthew and the psychologist got up to leave. Arthur showed them to the door and looked down at the paper in his hands. He couldn't have PTSD. But he did need to sleep. Texting Alfred that he would be a little late, he locked up and made his way down the street toward the pharmacy.

* * *

That night, after putting Alfred in bed, Arthur made himself a cup of tea and took both the sleeping pill and anxiety medication. He sat on the couch in the dark for a while, simply staring at his surroundings. He couldn't bring himself to think of Alfred and his injury. After about a half an hour, he got up and went to the bedroom. He watched Alfred sleeping for a while before changing into his pajamas and falling into bed. He slept peacefully for the first time since Thanksgiving.

In the morning he awoke feeling groggy and guilty. He got up and made toast and eggs for Alfred, bringing them into the bedroom for his injured boyfriend. Setting the tray down on the bed, Arthur looked into Alfred's eyes and promptly burst into tears.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Alfred set down his toast and reached out for Arthur's hand.

"I'm just," Arthur stammered. "I'm just so sorry."

Alfred looked at him with worried blue eyes. "Sorry for what?"

Arthur didn't say anything for a moment. He just shook his head, his eyes closed and his head ducked down. Tears were falling freely from his face. Alfred shifted on the bed and tried to get closer to the distraught Englishman.

"What happened?" Alfred's voice cracked with anxiety.

Shaking his head and moving closer so he could bury his face into Alfred's shoulder, Arthur's voice hitched as he began to speak. "I just haven't been sleeping since…well, you know."

"I know," Alfred ran a soothing hand down Arthur's back. "I know you haven't been sleeping. But you slept well last night though. I didn't hear you get up at all."

Arthur nodded forlornly. "I took some pills," his voice cracked with shame.

"Pills?" Alfred pulled away. "What kind of pills?"

"Sleeping pills," Arthur said. "Prescription. And ones for anxiety too. I probably shouldn't have mixed them but I was just so upset."

"Upset about me?" Alfred glanced away, shifting on the bed.

Arthur nodded sadly. "I'm just so worried about you. Every time I close my eyes I see you getting shot and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I feel so helpless. It's torture."

"Babe," Alfred reached out and enveloped Arthur in a tight hug. "There's nothing you could have done to prevent this."

"I know," Arthur wept. "I do know that. But it doesn't stop the nightmares."

Alfred nodded silently and ran his fingers down Arthur's pale arm. "Where did you get a prescription for those pills?" he asked suddenly.

Arthur looked up and met Alfred's eyes. "I called Matthew," he admitted. "I needed someone to talk to and he seemed like the logical choice." The Englishman took a deep breath and continued. "He came by the shop last night and had a man with him. Ludwig."

"The department psychologist?" Alfred raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Arthur confirmed. "He thinks I have some form of PTSD over your shooting which is complete bullocks."

"No," Alfred hugged Arthur close again. "It's possible. God, I'm so sorry!" Alfred's eyes began to brim with tears of his own. "I fucked this up for us didn't I?"

"What, no!" Arthur exclaimed. "I'm just having a bit of a rough patch right now, I'll be right as rain soon. I just couldn't bear not telling you about the pills. I won't take them anymore."

"Screw that," Alfred practically shouted. "Ludwig is the best there is. If he thinks you have a problem then you probably do. I want to make sure that you're okay. You'll take those pills whenever you need them babe."

Arthur glanced up and met Alfred's eyes. Both men had tears gathering on their lashes. Arthur thought that Alfred looked completely beautiful in such a vulnerable state but he would never tell him that. He simply nodded silently and pulled himself back into Alfred's arms. They lay in bed most of the morning, holding each other, Alfred's breakfast forgotten. The police officer stroked Arthur's hair and whispered "I'm sorry," over and over. But Arthur knew that Alfred had nothing to be sorry for. He was just glad that he had finally come clean.

They would make it through this together. Of that, Arthur was certain.

* * *

Alfred's meeting with Ludwig a few days later went well. He was in bright spirits and was declared to be mentally fit for his job. He was cleared to return to work at the station as soon as his injuries healed. Alfred confided his worries over Arthur to Ludwig and was told once again that the psychologist's door was always open.

The American wanted to celebrate his clearing with Arthur by going out for dinner but the Englishman was hesitant to take his boyfriend anywhere. They compromised by ordering Chinese food from the place down the road. Alfred proceeded to stuff as many noodles in his mouth as possible which finally drew a laugh from the very pale and drawn Arthur.

They spent the evening eating their takeout and cuddling on the couch, alternately being used as a bed by Crumpet who refused to leave their sides. They watched trashy television and Arthur smiled a few more times which made Alfred grin in relief.

When it came time for bed, Arthur helped Alfred change is bandages and found that he could now look at his boyfriend's injury without cringing. There was a relatively long red gash on Alfred's neck and a bit of his chest from where the doctor's had cut to remove the bullet. It looked angry and painful to Arthur, but he forced himself to look at it as he washed it off.

The two men crawled into their shared bed and held each other tight, looking into the other's face. Their noses were almost touching. Arthur loved the feeling of Alfred's hands on his skin and he realized that he couldn't imagine his life without the bubbly, energetic cop. After a few light kisses, Alfred pulled back and looked deep into Arthur's green eyes.

"Babe," he asked tentatively. "Let's have sex."

Arthur scoffed. "We will most certainly not be having sex you dolt," he shot back. "You're still injured. The doctor said no strenuous activities and sex qualifies as strenuous. At least with you it does."

"I just want to feel you again," Alfred glanced down to Arthur's bare chest. "I want us to be normal again."

"I want that too," Arthur admitted. "And I promise that as soon as you're cleared I will ravish you to within an inch of your life."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Alfred said before placing a soft kiss on Arthur's cheek.

They held each other tight, running their hands over the planes of muscles and soon enough, both men drifted off to sleep. They stayed touching all through the night.

* * *

Alfred's mother Barbara stopped by a few days later, the back seat of her car covered with casseroles, pies and all of Alfred's favourite dishes. The American bounced with excitement as his mother and Arthur carried all the food up to the apartment. The day was quite sunny for late December and the bright sun glinted off the snow that gathered on the sidewalk.

Barbara stayed for an hour or so having tea and chatting with the boys as Arthur gathered up all the food and put it away. When she left she gave them both tight hugs and whispered a heartfelt 'thank you' to Arthur.

The stuffy Englishman still wasn't used to being so wholly accepted into a family. It had been so long since his own had shown him affection and he was beginning to rely on Barbara as his own mother. The thought un-nerved him somewhat.

Alfred's voice jarred him from his thoughts. "Hey babe," the police officer called from the bedroom.

"Yes?" Arthur shuffled his way to the back of the apartment and stood in the doorway of the room looking at Alfred on the bed.

The American was stretched out across the bed, his hands behind his head and he was completely naked with the exception of his boxer briefs. "I saw the doctor today," Alfred wiggled his eyebrows.

"Did you now?" Arthur crossed his arms and tried to glare at his endearing boyfriend. "And what did Dr. Carriedo say?"

"He said I'm good to go," Alfred grinned. "I can 'resume all normal activities,'" the American looked at him pointedly.

"I assume that means you want sex then?" Arthur made his way slowly over to the bed and rested his palms on the pillow next to Alfred's head, boxing the younger man in.

"Yes it does," Alfred nodded, grinning cheekily. "Are you going to oblige me or do I have to beg?"

"I'd love to hear you beg," Arthur admitted. "But I think we've been celibate long enough the past few weeks."

"I agree," Alfred reached up to stroke Arthur's cheek. "I want you. Now."

Arthur crawled over Alfred and positioned himself on the police officer's lap. He straddled Alfred's thighs and ran his hands down his boyfriend's bare chest. "You're wearing too many clothes," Alfred said, tugging at Arthur's sweater vest.

With some awkward maneuvering, the pair managed to strip Arthur down until he was completely naked in a matter of minutes. The Englishman removed his boyfriend's underwear and licked his lips at the sight of Alfred below him. He straddled Alfred again, their cocks already hard and jutting against each other. He ground his hips down onto his boyfriend and was pleased to illicit a moan from the policeman beneath him.

Alfred reached up to cup his face and pull him down for a kiss. "Careful there love," Arthur whispered against Alfred's lips. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Alfred assured him.

They kissed for a long time, their hands roaming across heated skin, but Arthur was careful to be gentle. He didn't want to hurt his lover after all. But if the doctor said he was ready, then Arthur was willing to oblige.

Reaching over Alfred to the table next to the bed, Arthur extracted the lube and a condom. He ripped open the packet with his teeth, his hips hovering just over Alfred's. Carefully and slowly he rolled the condom down over Alfred's thick cock. His boyfriend hissed in pleasure and bucked his hips lightly.

Spreading the lube over Alfred's hardened prick, Arthur positioned himself above his boyfriend and rubbed Alfred over his tight hole. He didn't bother to prepare himself. He wanted to feel the stretch and burn. It had been so long since they had been intimate like this, that Arthur wanted a little pain to remind him that it was real. They were safe and in love and together.

Lowering himself down, he felt Alfred pushing into him. He gasped at the intrusion and slowly seated himself on Alfred's dick. He felt so incredibly full and hot. The muscles of Alfred's neck were straining but his hands were lovingly caressing Arthur's hips as the Englishman took him completely in.

Arthur hefted himself up, allowing Alfred's length to slip out of him a little before thrusting back down and crashing their hips together. He loved the feeling of Alfred filling him up and he knew by the look on Alfred's face that the American was enjoying this just as much.

"The view is amazing baby," Alfred grunted, his eyes watching Arthur's cock bobbing up and down. "You're so hot. God, you're so tight."

Arthur could do little more than grunt as he pushed up and down, riding Alfred's dick for all that he was worth. His ass was burning and he couldn't get enough. He wanted deeper and harder. He rocked their hips together as his slid down Alfred once more and his boyfriend cried out. "Just like that baby," Alfred drawled. "Ride me hard."

"Mmm," Arthur moaned as he sank down once again. His breath was coming in pants and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. He could feel his orgasm building at the base of his dick and he knew that he was going to come soon. His vision went blurry as he continued to bounce himself down onto Alfred. He felt amazing. Sexy and wanted and loved. Alfred kept murmuring encouragement as Arthur rode him hard and fast.

After what felt like hours, Arthur gasped and cum spurted out of his dick, coating Alfred's chest. The American was now thrusting back up into him and Arthur let Alfred fuck him deep for a few strokes before his boyfriend joined him in his release.

Limp and sated, Arthur stayed where he was and reveled in the feeling of Alfred going soft within him. He tightened himself around his boyfriend and received a pleasured grunt in response. Slowly he raised himself up and felt Alfred's length slip out of him. He collapsed on the bed next to his lover and kissed Alfred's shoulder.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Alfred whispered.

"I'm glad you liked it," Arthur said softly back. "How do you feel?"

Alfred pressed a kiss to Arthur's forehead and said, "Amazing."

Humming as he stood up, Arthur went to the bathroom for wet towels and came back to clean them both up. "You don't have to take care of me all the time," Alfred insisted as Arthur washed off his come-stained belly.

"I enjoy caring for you," Arthur said, rubbing the washcloth against Alfred's skin. "Besides, you're still recovering."

"Maybe next time we could do it doggy-style," Alfred closed his eyes and sighed. "I've never done that before and I bet you would look so hot as I pounded into you."

Arthur felt his asshole twitch at the visual and he nodded his head quickly in response. "I would love to do that."

"Come back to bed," Alfred held out his arms. Arthur crawled willingly into them. They lay in bed for the rest of the afternoon, content in the fact that things were on their way back to normal.


	10. Happy Christmas

**Chapter Ten: Happy Christmas**

Arthur looped a green woolen scarf around his neck and patted the pockets of his jacket before glancing around the room. Alfred was equally bundled up and seated on the couch, stroking Crumpet's fur and watching him. "It looks like I have everything," the Englishman said finally.

"Great," Alfred leapt off the couch disturbing Crumpet who hissed at him. "Let's go!"

The two men made their way outside into the steadily falling snow. They climbed into Arthur's non-descript car which was parked behind the shop and rubbed their hands together while the heater tried to kick in. "It's really coming down," Alfred observed. "You sure your car can get through all this snow?"

"I'm sure," Arthur huffed.

"Cause we can always take my truck," Alfred offered pressing his hands against the car's vents trying to extract some warmth.

"I hate driving your truck," Arthur said, turning on the windshield wipers. "It's too big for me and we never take my car. This vehicle will work just fine. Besides, you're still supposed to be taking it easy so no driving for you."

"If you're sure," Alfred said doubtfully.

Arthur cranked over the engine and pulled out of his private parking space behind the shop. He rarely drove. There was a local market a few blocks down where he would purchase his groceries and he lived above his shop. But today, their journey was going to take them a few miles outside of town and he really hated driving Alfred's truck.

They made their way slowly through the snow covered streets with little difficulty until they reached their destination on the outskirts of the village. Arthur found a relatively clear parking space and the two men stepped out back into the cold.

"I'm so excited," Alfred said reaching a gloved hand for Arthur's. "I've never done anything like this with a boyfriend before."

"Me either," Arthur smiled at him.

They walked hand in hand through the gravel parking area until they reached a large arch painted red and white like a candy cane. Arthur glanced up at it as they passed through. Almost immediately they were greeted by a man bundled up in a large winter jacket and wearing a Santa hat.

"Welcome to Mistletoe Farms," the man said smiling at them. "Anything specific you're looking for today sirs?"

"We're here for a Christmas tree," Alfred said excitedly. "It's our first."

"First timers," the man chuckled. "We always welcome the newbies. Let me show you around."

The three of them walked up and down rows and rows of pine and fir trees which let off an intoxicating smell. Arthur felt as though his head was on a swivel. There were twinkling lights hanging above them and the distinct sound of children laughing. The snow was falling steadily and gathering in small drifts on the ground. The tree farm employee pointed out the different kinds of trees and the benefits to each one.

"It can't be too big right Artie?" Alfred looked at his boyfriend.

"Yes, that's right," Arthur nodded. "We don't have endless space."

"Apartment?" the man asked.

"Yes." Alfred and Arthur answered in unison.

"I have the perfect tree for you."

He led them through a few more rows of planted and pre-cut trees before stopping in front of a squat little tree leaning against a fence. It was only about five feet tall but it was round and full and bright green. Arthur reached out and touched the branches with his gloved hand. It would fit perfectly in the corner of the living room.

"I love it!" Alfred exclaimed. "It's perfect! Isn't it perfect Artie?"

"Yes, I think this will do rather nicely," Arthur smiled.

The man who was helping them clapped his gloved hands together and adjusted his Santa hat before grabbing the tree and hefting it over his shoulder. They followed him to a small log cabin where they were surprised to find a small holiday gift shop. The inside smelled like gingerbread and pine. Arthur closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as Alfred paid for their tree. The cashier winked at them when the police officer announced again that it was their first Christmas.

"We have special treats for people celebrating their first holiday together," she said happily. Reaching under the counter she pulled out two shot glasses and filled them both with peppermint schnapps. "Bottoms up," she laughed as she handed the glasses to Alfred and Arthur.

Alfred shrugged and threw his back in one gulp. "What? It's a special occasion," he smiled happily.

Arthur chuckled and drank his own shot with a little more decorum. He gasped at the burning in his throat. "Good god," he said when he set the glass back down. "That's terrible!"

The cashier laughed good-naturedly at them. She handed Alfred his change and wished them a Happy Holiday. The man who had helped them find the tree had already secured their purchase to the top of Arthur's car when they returned outside. He also wished them well and waved as they drove away.

They held hands for a little while on the drive back, until the roads became slick enough for Arthur to insist on using both hands. Once they arrived at home, Alfred bounded out of the car and began to tug at the tree.

"Oh no you don't," Arthur chastised. "You are getting nowhere near that tree until I have it upstairs and you are not helping me."

Alfred's face dropped. "You can go make some hot chocolate love," Arthur said. "How about that?"

"With marshmallows?"

"Of course."

Alfred bounded up the stairs to their flat while Arthur wrestled with the tree. It took him a good fifteen minutes to untie it and wrangle it up the narrow stairs to their apartment. By the time he stepped through the door he was covered in snow and Alfred had two mugs of piping hot cocoa waiting on the counter.

He allowed Alfred to help him get the tree secure in a stand and untangle the lights before he stopped for a moment and simply stared at his boyfriend. "I love you," Arthur said into the silence.

"What?" Alfred looked up from a box of ornaments that his mother had sent over after their last family dinner.

"I love you," Arthur said again. His green eyes sparkled as he gazed at his boyfriend.

Alfred's breath caught and his cheeks began to pink. He stared right back at Arthur and said loudly, "I love you too!" He leapt over the opened boxes and gathered Arthur up in his arms. "God, I love you Artie," Alfred whispered in his ear as they embraced.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it," Arthur said quietly.

"I'm not," Alfred pulled back and pressed a kiss to Arthur's forehead. "This was the perfect moment."

They kissed passionately for a few minutes before Alfred turned on some Christmas carols and they went back to decorating their tree. When all the lights and ornaments were in place, they stood back to admire their work. The moonlight shone through the window and the snow continued to fall outside. They remained quiet and still, their arms around each other as they gazed at the tree. Everything was perfect.

Until Crumpet decided to climb the tree and knock it over. Only a few ornaments broke. Alfred laughed until he cried tears of happiness and Arthur joined in.

* * *

The couple met Francis and Matthew for drinks the next night after Arthur closed down the shop. He had given Lilli a pair of warm gloves for the holidays and she delighted in them before she went home for the night. When they finally were ready and walked a few blocks to a small bar down the street, Matthew and Francis were already waiting for them.

"Bonjour," Francis greeted them both as they sat down. "It is good to see you both looking so well."

"Thanks," Alfred grinned at the Frenchman.

"You had us all quite worried there for a while," Francis said quietly, sipping his wine.

The entire table seemed to tense at the mention of Alfred's shooting. "I'm okay now though," Alfred said finally.

"And that is all that matters," Francis concurred.

When the waitress brought over their drink orders, they all raised their glasses in a toast to Alfred's continued healing and the upcoming holiday. Christmas was just two days away.

They spent the rest of the night laughing and talking amongst themselves about their holiday plans. Matthew had invited Francis to join them for Christmas dinner but it would just be the family and Arthur in the morning. Arthur found that he was genuinely looking forward to a holiday that wasn't spent alone at the bottom of a bottle. He felt warm and cared for and surrounded by people he loved. Life couldn't get much better than this.

* * *

Alfred was sitting on the sofa practically vibrating with excitement. His feet were tapping on the wood floor and his thighs were bouncing. Arthur looked over at him with amusement. He stood in the kitchen making a pot of tea, Crumpet circling around his legs. After his incident with the Christmas tree the cat seemed wary of being in the living room. Arthur found it amusing.

It had been almost four weeks since the shooting and Alfred finally had his bandages off. He wore a casual white t shirt and flannel pajama bottoms and couldn't seem to hold still. There was a thin, red scar across his neck and shoulder. Arthur hated to see it, but deep down he loved it. He knew that it meant that Alfred was alive.

Arthur glanced at the worn calendar on the wall of his kitchen and smiled. Today was Christmas Eve. They would be over at Alfred's parent's house bright and early the next morning but tonight was for them.

They had picked up takeout from the Chinese restaurant down the road after Arthur closed the shop. Today had been incredibly busy with last-minute shoppers. Most of his customers had been men who all looked rather lost. He helped them as best he could picking out romance novels and children's books. Lilli was a great help.

Eating their mu shu pork in front of the Christmas tree had only served to make Alfred even more exuberant than usual. He dripped plum sauce down his shirt and had to go change. Arthur lit all the candles in the apartment and the room was full of the soft glow of flickering lights.

Carrying his tea into the main room, tripping over Crumpet, Arthur sat down next to Alfred with their thighs touching. Alfred had already been digging under their tree and had two brightly wrapped packages sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

"What's all this now?" Arthur asked with a small smile, gesturing at the gifts.

Alfred beamed. "These are from my parents and we have to open them tonight."

"Do we now?" Arthur sipped delicately at his tea.

"Yup," Alfred chirped. "It's a family tradition. Matt's probably opening his at his place right now."

"You always open a gift on Christmas Eve?" Arthur raised a brow. His own family didn't have very many holiday traditions. His mother would cook a goose and the whole family would gather at home together but it was all very stuffy and formal.

"They're pajamas," Alfred smiled, giving away the surprise.

"Thank you for ruining it for me," Arthur said drolly.

Alfred laughed loud and boisterously. "Every year we get new pajamas on Christmas Eve and then we wear them tonight so we have nice pjs for Santa."

"You don't seriously believe in Santa do you?" Arthur was taken aback for a moment.

Snorting, Alfred took his hand, "Of course not, but it's a nice thought isn't it?"

"I suppose."

Alfred picked up the box wrapped in green paper and shook it at him. Arthur gently reached out and took the package. He placed it delicately on his lap and looked expectantly at Alfred. "So do I just open it then?"

"Yeah, you go first," Alfred nodded, gripping his own present tightly.

Slowly, Arthur slid his finger under the tape at one end of the gift and pulled the paper up. He made sure not to rip it. Alfred bounced his legs and begged him to go faster. That only made Arthur want to prolong the unwrapping of his pajamas so he proceeded to take his time. When he finally had the box unwrapped, he placed the preserved paper on the floor next to him and opened the box. He found himself looking at a pair of thermal pajamas, a top and bottom that were navy blue. They were covered in a print of the Union Jack. Alfred burst out laughing.

"That's perfect!" He crowed. "My parents are hilarious."

Arthur found himself cracking a smile at the silly nightwear. "They are rather wonderful aren't they?"

"I can't wait to see you in them," Alfred wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

After they admired Arthur's new gift for a minute, Alfred dug into his present with fervor. He ripped and tore at the paper leaving a crumpled mess on the floor. His pajamas were exactly like Arthur's except for small American flags peppering the fabric. Alfred laughed even harder.

Once both men got over their mirth, Alfred patted Arthur's thigh and said, "I guess we should change into these and go to bed. It's going to be an early morning."

Arthur was well aware of that. Barbara had said that she expected them no later than seven. If they were to get up and shower they most certainly had an early start to the day ahead of them.

"Hold on one moment love," Arthur pressed down on Alfred's knee to keep his boyfriend seated. "I think there's a present under there that needs your attention."

"Awe Artie," Alfred sighed. "You can only open one gift on Christmas Eve. It's the rules."

"Well, let's break them this year," Arthur said smirking. "Please love, humor me."

Alfred settled back into the couch with little resistance. "Okay, which one is it?"

"Allow me to fetch it for you," Arthur stood up and made his way to the tree. He bent over and rustled through packages making sure to give Alfred a nice view of his butt. Alfred reached out and playfully pinched him.

"Tease," the American chided.

Sitting back down next to Alfred, Arthur handed him a small box wrapped in white paper. It was plain and non-descript and Alfred probably hadn't even noticed it sitting under the tree. "Here you are, love."

Alfred turned the box over in his hands and shook it a little.

"Careful," Arthur said.

"Is it breakable?" Alfred looked up at him.

"Not as such," Arthur replied.

Alfred shook the box harder while grinning straight into Arthur's eyes. The Englishman furrowed his brow and tried to glare at his boyfriend. It didn't work very well. Alfred could always see right through him.

Setting to work on the paper, Alfred ripped it open with gusto and looked up at Arthur before he opened the box in his hands. "You're sure you want me to open this tonight babe?"

"I'm sure," Arthur replied calmly. His heart was in his throat. His hands were clammy. He couldn't catch his breath. This was it. The actual moment that he had been planning for four weeks after seeing Alfred lying in a hospital bed. As soon as he saw his lover laying there beaten down and recovering from surgery, Arthur knew what he was going to do for Christmas. It had been pure hell waiting all this time, but he knew that this was the right moment.

Alfred lifted the lid of the box and stared, his mouth agape at the two silver and diamond encrusted rings nestling together in the box. When he lifted his head to look at Arthur, the Englishman was already on the ground taking a knee.

"Alfred F. Jones," Arthur began shakily. "I know that we haven't been together for that long. Only about seven months or so. But you are the love of my life. I can't imagine living without you. I want to wake up every morning with you next to me. I want to have you and hold you and be with you for all time." Arthur took a deep breath, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. This was it. "Will you do me the honor of being my husband?"

Alfred didn't speak for a moment. He stared straight at Arthur as though he couldn't believe what was happening. Finally he nodded his head slowly and then broke into a wide grin. Throwing his arms around Arthur's neck, Alfred fell on top of his lover and they both toppled to the floor in a heap. Alfred pressed frantic kisses to all of Arthur's face that he could reach and Arthur could hear him whispering, "Yes, of course, yes," over and over.

When they finally untangled themselves and were back on the couch, they didn't allow their hands to separate. Alfred picked up the box of rings and pulled them out. They placed the rings on each other's fingers and shared a deep kiss. Fingers tangled in hair, soft moans echoed through the space.

"Come on," Alfred finally said after a few breathless kisses. "I want to go to bed with the man who's going to be my husband."

"I like the sound of that," Arthur agreed.

They held hands down the hall and into the bedroom. When they collapsed on the bed, they're legs became tangled and their hands roamed over exposed flesh. When Alfred finally reached over for a condom, Arthur grabbed his hand and shook his head.

"Not tonight," he said softly. "Not anymore. I want to _feel_ you."

Alfred groaned and fell back down against Arthur. They groped and grabbed at each other in a hasty passion. When they finally came together, Arthur thought he might die of pleasure. The feel of Alfred's bare skin against his own was almost too much for the reserved Englishman and he cried out in wordless joy as he came.

It was certainly a very Merry Christmas.

* * *

The alarm when off the next morning blaring into their ears. Alfred groaned and rolled over, waving his hand at the alarm and saying, "Not now."

Arthur sat straight up in bed and turned to his lover beside him. They had both taken the time to put on their new pajamas after making love and Arthur couldn't help but chuckle at Alfred's American flag clad ass. The boy was adorable.

"Come on sleepyhead," Arthur pushed at Alfred's shoulder. "We have to get to your parent's house."

Alfred rolled over and stared blearily at his boyfriend. "Let me see your hand," he asked.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and held out the hand that his ring was on. Alfred took his palm and gently rubbed the ring with his thumb. "This is really real," the policeman said happily. "We're really getting married."

"That we are love," Arthur smiled at his boyfriend's sentimental side.

"Shower," Alfred said suddenly, sitting upright.

"Yes, we have to take a shower," Arthur said in confusion.

"No," Alfred pointed toward the bathroom door. "You. Me. Shower. Now."

Arthur smiled wickedly and they raced each other to the bathroom.

* * *

Half an hour later after much soapy, sexy fun, the pair emerged from the steam filled room and dressed quickly. They fed Crumpet and were out the door in minutes. Alfred insisted that he was healed enough to drive so they took his truck through the snow-covered streets. The Christmas lights of Alfred's parent's house were brightly lit up and twinkling in the slowly lightening sky.

The snow crunched beneath their feet as they made their way up the walk, their arms filled with presents for Alfred's family. Alfred kicked the door with his boot instead of ringing the bell due to their full arms. Matthew answered the door, having arrived a few minutes earlier.

"Hey," he said, taking a few of the gifts from Arthur. "Mom and Pop are in the kitchen making Bloody Marys and mimosas to start the day."

"Welcome to Christmas at the Jones'" Alfred turned to Arthur and laughed. "I hope you brought your drinking prowess with you."

They took off their coats and made their way into the house which was loud with Christmas carols. Barbara made hot chocolate for Alfred and some sort of mango concoction with champagne for Arthur. It tasted rather good.

Arthur sipped his unconventional mimosa and thanked the Jones' profusely for his Union Jack pajamas. They all shared a good laugh over the patriotic pjs.

"I couldn't resist them when I saw how adorable they were," Barbara said laughing. "They just fit you two boys so perfectly I had to buy them."

"What were yours Mattie?" Alfred asked.

Matthew grimaced. "I got ones with French flags on them. Francis says its 'branding' and that he likes it. Mom has a twisted sense of humor." They all laughed some more.

When they had moved into the living room and gathered around the tree, they began talking about all sorts of things and Arthur found himself sitting quietly on his chair and thinking. He was so thrilled that Alfred had said yes. He couldn't imagine his life without his bright and bubbly American. He felt relaxed and at peace and completely happy on this Christmas morning.

"What in the world is that?" Barbara exclaimed suddenly, jarring Arthur from his reflections.

"What?" he looked around confused because Alfred's mother was staring right at him. No. She was staring at his hand. He had lifted his glass to take a sip of his drink and his ring was right out in the open for all to see. "Oh," he said nervously. "This?" He waved his hand. "It's um…it's…" He didn't know what to say. When he had begun to plan his proposal he had completely forgotten to take into account the fact that they would have to tell Alfred's family.

Thankfully Alfred spoke up. He grabbed Arthur's hand and showed his family his own ringed hand. "We're getting married!" the American practically shouted. "Artie proposed to me last night! Isn't it great?"

There was a stunned silence in the room for a full minute and Arthur began to shift nervously. Suddenly the entire house exploded with noise.

"Congratulations!"

"Oh my baby, I'm so happy for you!"

"Good job son!"

The Jones' all descended on Alfred and Arthur and the Englishman soon found himself the recipient of numerous hugs and kisses. Alfred's father slapped him on the back and smiled. His mother grabbed him tight and whispered how happy she was. Matthew also hugged him tight.

When the frenzy had died down, Barbara looked at them both and said, "This is the perfect way to start our Christmas! After all that's happened this year, I'm just so thrilled for you boys."

Arthur could scarcely believe it. He was accepted. He was wanted. Alfred's family was ecstatic for them. No one said anything about how short of a time they had known each other. The entire experience was completely magical and Arthur had to blink back tears. Alfred leaned over and kissed his cheek, squeezing their fingers together.

Once Arthur had composed himself somewhat he looked up at the smiling faces around him and his stiff upper lip of British composure failed him when Alfred Senior looked him in the eye and said, "Welcome to the family, son."


	11. Wedding Jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time skips in this chapter

**Chapter Eleven: Wedding Jitters**

The happy couple spent the New Year at Francis' sprawling suburban home where he hosted his annual party. Matthew was there looking slightly uncomfortable at the amount of people present. He ended up leaving early to go to work. Most of Francis' neighbors had turned up and were drunkenly carousing in the house the entire night.

They had an amusing time, especially when the woman from down the street spilled red wine on Francis' carpet and the inebriated Frenchman made up a sad poem about the loss of his flooring. Around eleven they decided that they had enough of the reveling and headed home. They shared a midnight kiss in the snow on their balcony and spent the night making love in their bed.

Alfred still asked to look at Arthur's ring every so often as though he couldn't actually believe they were engaged. The action was adorable to Arthur and he always obliged, holding out his ring finger and smiling sweetly at his lover.

With the coming of January, it was time for Alfred to go back to work. He had been cleared by all medical professionals and Ludwig and was scheduled to start the Monday after the holiday. He came home from work that night somewhat dejected. Arthur was concerned until he found out the reason for Alfred's melancholy was that he was being placed behind a desk for a month instead of on the streets so he could 'get on his feet again,' according to his Captain. Alfred was never good at sitting still and an entire month riding a desk had the police officer slightly upset.

To cheer him up, Arthur made beef stew and gave him a very enthusiastic blow job. Alfred perked up considerably after that.

Days turned into weeks and then months. Winter gave way to spring and flowers blooming. One rainy April day, Alfred stopped by the bookshop to see Arthur. He brought flowers. Tulips, in a small pot. Arthur glowed when he received them and placed in a spot of prominence on the counter.

"How's it coming?" Alfred asked, pointing at the travel magazines that Arthur had strewn across the countertop.

Arthur huffed. "Terrible, if you must know. I really wish you would just pick somewhere and we can book the honeymoon now. It will be so much cheaper if we do it in advance."

"Babe," Alfred laughed. "We haven't even set a date yet."

"I know," Arthur said. "I'm just anxious to be married to you."

Alfred leaned across the counter of the store and pressed a kiss to Arthur's lips. "I can't wait for that either. But one step at a time okay?"

Arthur nodded. But his stomach turned in knots.

* * *

Francis invited them over a few weeks later for dinner at his home and Alfred and Arthur schlepped across town toting wine and a tossed salad. When they arrived Francis greeted them with air kisses at the door and ushered them into the back yard. The day was warm and the sun had yet to set so they had decided to grill. Francis thought the whole thing was barbaric but Alfred and Matthew settled right in, testing the temperature of the coals and arguing over barbeque sauce brands. Arthur joined his friend in the kitchen to set the table and pour drinks.

"How is it going planning the wedding?" Francis asked casually.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders in a petulant silence and stared into his wine glass. "It's much harder than I thought," he admitted. "We haven't set a date and we can't agree on a honeymoon destination."

"Paris," Francis said immediately, flicking his hair.

"No." Arthur countered. "No way in hell."

"It is a beautiful city," Francis pressed. "So romantic and unlike anything Alfred has probably ever seen."

"I hate France," Arthur insisted. "It's full of Frenchmen." Francis levelled him with a look. "You, yourself, aren't bad in small doses, but a whole city of them? No thank you."

"How about this?" Francis said, sipping his own wine and looking thoughtfully at Arthur. "As your best man, how about you let _me_ take care of the honeymoon?"

"You're not my best man," Arthur sniped.

"Yes I am. You have no other friends," Francis waved his hand airily.

Arthur rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fine. You can be my best man."

"Excellent," the Frenchman preened. "And you will let Matthew and I plan the honeymoon." He held up his palm in a 'scout's honor' pose. "I promise we will not send you to Paris…or France…as sad as that is. You have no taste."

"Nonsense," Arthur raised a brow. "I have excellent taste. And fine, if you promise not to send us to your home country I will let you and Matthew take over planning the honeymoon. I just don't have it in me any longer."

"Excellent," Francis gestured to the door. "Let us join our lovers on the patio then."

The two friends made their way to the backyard where there was a merry blaze going on the small coal grill that Francis had purchased a few days earlier. The steaks were completely black and both Matthew and Alfred looked at them sheepishly.

"You got any frozen burgers buddy?" Alfred shrugged at Francis' horrified expression. "I think these steaks are well-done."

* * *

Arthur found himself much less stressed after giving over the duties of planning the honeymoon to his friends. He didn't have to think about it at all. Now they just had to set a date. And agree on flowers. And seating arrangements. And locations. And oh, Arthur's head hurt. There was too much to do. Why didn't they just go down to the courthouse and have a civil ceremony and be done with it? He knew they could never do that. Barbara would murder them both in the night if she missed out on a big, grand wedding ceremony.

His days were spent in the shop, helping customers and training Lilli to take over more responsibility. She had worked out so well that he kept her on after the holiday season was over. His nights were spent in Alfred's arms as they moaned their way to release. He woke up smiling every morning.

Alfred was finally back on the street and he and Liz could usually be seen cruising around town in their squad car. They stopped by most days. Liz now came into the shop to chat usually. She still tended to look guilty and randomly apologized for Alfred being shot; but Arthur would always give her a quick hug and tell her it wasn't her fault.

One night Alfred came home and didn't take off his uniform. They played cops and robbers for a while in their bedroom until Crumpet meowed enough for food that they had to get up. While they were making dinner, Alfred passed Arthur the container of red pepper flakes and said, "I've been thinking."

"Yes?" Arthur said, adding the spice to their pasta dish.

"I want Liz and Mattie to stand up with me."

"For our wedding?"

"Yeah," Alfred said with determination. "Mattie's my brother and I need him there. But Liz is my partner and we've been through a lot. She's probably the closest thing I have to a best friend. I really want her by my side when we get married."

"I think that's a wonderful idea love," Arthur leaned over for a kiss.

"Really? You do?" Alfred looked surprised.

"Of course!" Arthur gave him a stern look. "As you said, she's your partner and best friend and if I have my best friend there then you should as well."

"Wow," Alfred chuckled. "I've never heard you call Francis your best friend before."

"Best acquaintance then," Arthur said drolly.

"That's more like it."

They cooked in silence for a few minutes, occasionally tasting noodles out of the pot until Alfred determined they were finished. The carried their plates to the table and tucked in. After a while Alfred set his fork down and looked at Arthur. "Babe," he said hesitantly. "Do you wanna invite your family to our wedding? You haven't talked about it."

"To be honest, I haven't told them yet." Arthur said after a moment.

"What?" Alfred exclaimed. "It's almost May! My parents knew at Christmas and you haven't told your family that you're getting married?"

"It's never really come up in conversation," Arthur admitted. "We don't talk often and we aren't close."

"But this is huge!" Alfred continued. "This is something big that they should know about."

"Will you shut up if I agree to call them and tell them?"

"Yes," Alfred nodded. "But you have to do it tonight."

"I'm too tired to call tonight." Arthur protested.

"Don't care," Alfred said. "You've had plenty of opportunities to mention it before. It's tonight babe. You're doing this."

Arthur huffed angrily into his pasta. "Fine then. Tonight."

After dinner Arthur delayed his call as much as possible even going so far as to offer to clean the dishes by hand—which he hated to do—before Alfred pressed his mobile into his palms and insisted he make the call.

Arthur took his phone into the bedroom and shut the door partway. He could hear the running water in the kitchen telling him that Alfred was hard at work on the dishes. He sighed and dialed the number. He only hoped that this call went better than he was expecting.

* * *

Alfred held him in his arms all night. After getting off of the phone with his parents Arthur was in a foul mood. His mother had exclaimed happily when he announced that he was getting married. Her mood cooled however, when he explained that he was getting married to a man. She had such a hard time accepting his sexuality and she told him as much on the phone.

"I always hoped that you just hadn't found the right girl," she had said.

"Mother," Arthur huffed. "I'm gay. I've always been gay. I will always _be_ gay. Nothing is going to change that. I love Alfred and I'm marrying him and that's all there is to it."

"Did you want us to come to the wedding?" She asked softly.

"I was hoping you would, yes."

"Well," she paused for a very long time. "I guess we could try."

It was better than nothing. But Arthur still felt hollow as he hung up the phone. He shut down his mobile and turned to Alfred who had joined him on the bed. "I don't know why I was expecting that to be different, but I was. Deep down, I had hoped that they would come around."

"Don't worry babe," Alfred hugged him. "They said they'd try. That's something. Besides, you don't need them if you don't want them. You can be a Jones now. My parents love you."

"That they do," Arthur snuggled into Alfred's shoulder. "Your parents have always been welcoming to me."

"They're happy they get to have you as a son now," Alfred said simply.

And Arthur was happy to have them as family. Alfred was right. If his own parents couldn't accept him exactly as he was then he would just have to soldier on. But he wouldn't be alone. He had an entire army of Jones' behind him.

* * *

On Alfred's birthday that summer, coincidentally, the Fourth of July, the couple found themselves at Alfred's parent's house for a birthday barbeque. It had been almost a year to the date that they had started seeing each other and Arthur was ashamed that he hadn't thought to ask when Alfred's birthday was sooner. On his own special day, Alfred had taken the day off of work, surprised Arthur with breakfast in bed and even hired a horse-drawn carriage from Mistletoe Farms to take them on a ride around the park. It was the best birthday the Englishman had had in a long time.

For Alfred's birthday he had given his boyfriend a copy of a new video game he wanted and surprised him with a blow job in the shower, which Alfred loved, but Arthur never wanted to repeat. He had almost drowned down there on his knees in the spray of water. They met Alfred's family that afternoon and the day was bright and sunny and perfect.

"I can't wait for the fireworks tonight," Alfred said as they walked out onto the back porch with Barbara. "I feel like they're just for me sometimes." His mother chuckled and patted his shoulder.

Alfred Senior was already manning the barbeque grill which was much more high tech than the one Francis owned and so far all of the meat was looking juicy and delicious. Arthur felt his mouth water at the heady smell coming from the grill.

Matthew and Francis were both there, drinking light beers, which Francis kept grimacing at, and chatting quietly in the corner of the deck. They were moving in together later in the week. When they had announced their intentions, Alfred had immediately invited Francis out for drinks. The next morning the Frenchman had dragged himself into Arthur's shop moaning about how cruel and frightening his boyfriend was. Apparently Alfred had figured that the 'I'm the big brother and don't hurt my twin' talk was long overdue. Francis was somewhat terrified. Arthur managed to calm him down, but he chastised Alfred for scaring his friend later that night.

"Hey Franny," Alfred called out and waved. Francis flinched slightly and waved back, looking tired.

"Don't tease him," Barbara swatted at her son's arm and Alfred laughed in a booming voice. "He's very good to your brother."

"I know," Alfred admitted. "I just gotta keep him on his toes so he always treats Mattie right."

Arthur could see Matthew rolling his eyes at that from across the deck.

The Jones' had an in-ground pool in their backyard and Alfred immediately stripped down to his swim trunks and did a cannonball in the deep end. He splashed Arthur with water and came up laughing. Arthur shook his head and smiled indulgently. "You're such a child sometimes love."

"You know you love it though," Alfred countered as he pulled himself out of the pool.

"Alfred, stop screwing around and help your mother with the salads," Alfred Senior called from the deck. He was flipping the burgers now and Arthur felt his stomach growl. The smell was amazing.

As they all gathered around the outside table, Barbara put up the umbrella to keep the sun off of them and they all dug into the food. Alfred's paper plate was piled high with two burgers and a large heap of every picnic salad available. Arthur was more reserved and only took one helping of what was offered. Alfred's appetite never failed to amaze him. He flashed back for a moment to those terrifying days in the hospital after Alfred's shooting where the young cop could hardly touch his food. Arthur was glad that those days were behind them.

"So," Barbara began when they were all seated. "Have you boys set a date yet?"

Alfred nodded and chewed the amazing amount of food in his mouth before answering. "We were thinking about a Christmas wedding."

"At the holidays?" his mother raised a brow.

"Yeah," Alfred said. "I mean, Artie proposed on Christmas Eve and we were thinking of doing something on that day."

"There's a lovely little winery outside of town by the forest that caters and hosts weddings," Arthur said. "Small weddings. And we don't want many people there. Just family…and close friends." He smiled at Francis. "They have a gorgeous indoor atrium that is always full of plants and flowers."

"I think that sounds lovely," Alfred's mother said. "It's a special day for your relationship and it would mean something."

"That's what Artie said," Alfred volunteered.

"Well, that's settled then," Alfred Senior raised his beer can. "To a Christmas Eve wedding!"

The whole table leaned in and clinked their cans together. Arthur grimaced at the taste of the cold beer hitting his lips. He could never understand how American's drank the beverage when it was basically freezing. At least the sun would heat his up soon enough.

After the plates had been cleared away and the sun was beginning to set, Arthur found himself alone in the kitchen with Alfred's father. The older man cleared his throat and looked directly at Arthur.

"Look," he began. "I know you're both grown men and that you are perfectly capable of taking care of all this by yourselves, but I would like to offer my assistance."

"Whatever do you mean?" Arthur was confused.

"I know you're not close to your family Arthur," Alfred Senior stated. "But we Jones' stick together. We always have each other's backs and family is an important word. Barbara and I are thrilled that you're going to be a part of our family when you and Al marry." He took a breath. "What I'm trying to say, is that Barbara and I would like to pay for the wedding."

Arthur heard himself gasp. "You can't do that! It's too much!" He insisted.

"Nonsense," Alfred Senior said, laughing a bit. "It's just enough as far as I'm concerned. In my mind, come Christmas Eve this year, I don't have one son getting married, I have _two_ who are tying the knot, and I really want to do this for you two."

Arthur didn't know what to say. The gesture was so kind and beyond anything his parent's would ever offer. He mutely nodded and stepped into Alfred Senior's open arms. The two men hugged and patted each other on the back a few times before stepping away.

"Thank you," Arthur managed finally. "You have no idea what this means to us. Truly."

"It's my pleasure," Alfred's father smiled at him warmly. "Come on, let's join the others."

They walked out onto the back porch and into the waning sunshine of the evening and Arthur brushed away tears from his eyes. "You okay babe?" Alfred asked worriedly.

"Fine. Better than fine," Arthur nodded. "I'm excellent."

When he told Alfred of his father's offer, the young police officer jumped up and ran over to his dad, grabbing the older man in a tight hug. No words were exchanged, just love. Arthur couldn't believe that he was being so welcomed into such a wonderful family. That night they watched the fireworks explode in the sky, all brilliant colours and shining lights. Alfred and Arthur held hands as they looked up into the night sky. Arthur made a silent promise that when they got home he would show Alfred some more birthday fireworks himself.

* * *

They made arrangements for their Christmas Eve wedding all through the summer. They managed to book the small winery even though they usually weren't open on the holidays. At the request of Alfred Senior _and_ the Chief of Police, they agreed to hold a special occasion ceremony for the couple. Alfred was thrilled when his boss stepped in to help them. The man was unusually gruff with his officers, but he was incredibly happy to have an LGBT officer on the force, especially one that was so decorated. He had a special spot in his heart for Alfred.

Slogging through the wedding planning was hard work for both men. Alfred just agreed with whatever Arthur suggested which drove the Englishman mad. "You have to have some opinions Alfred," Arthur burst out one afternoon as they looked through a large booklet of flower arrangements.

"I think they're all pretty Artie," Alfred smiled at him.

"But you don't want to pick something that really has meaning?" Arthur was incredulous.

"Anything you like is good with me," Alfred repeated. "If you like it then I'm sure it has meaning."

"This is supposed to be _us_ planning _our_ wedding and all you do is agree with anything I point out. It's getting tiresome."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, just make a decision about something," Arthur threw his hands up.

Alfred leaned away from him and put his palms up. "Woah, okay fine." He glanced down at the book of flowers and after flipping a few pages he held it up and pointed to a picture of bright lilacs gathered in a bunch.

"Those are the ones you like then?" Arthur raised a brow.

"Yeah," Alfred said. "They're pretty. I don't know what they are but when they bloom in the spring and summer they make everything smell really good."

"You know they'll be rather expensive out of season," Arthur grumbled. But he still granted his lover a small smile for finally giving his input. "Fine," Arthur said making a mark on the paper in front of him. "Lilacs it is.

"Great," Alfred chirped. "See I can be helpful!"

Arthur shook his head indulgently and gave a soft grin. "You know," he said slowly. "All flowers have meanings."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, they do," Arthur stared into Alfred's eyes. "Do you know what lilacs mean?" Alfred shook his head and gazed back at Arthur. "They usually mean 'first love,'" Arthur said. His eyes bored into Alfred's bright blue ones.

Alfred broke into a huge grin. "Well that's perfect then! 'Cause you're my first love after all!"

"Am I?" Arthur asked playfully.

"You know you are," Alfred was serious. "You are my first and last love. For always."

"Glad to hear it," Arthur said, leaning across the table and pressing his lips against Alfred's. The police officer's lips were slightly chapped and Arthur reveled in the feeling of their mouths touching. He would want to kiss Alfred every day for the rest of their lives. And very soon, that idea would be a reality. They were about to begin their lives together. If only he could get Alfred to give his input on occasion.

* * *

Everything seemed to be going fine until one night when the couple were at a lovely restaurant having dinner with Alfred's parents. Barbara happened to mention over appetizers that she thought it would be 'cute' for the boys to spend the night before the wedding apart. She offered Alfred the use of his childhood bedroom. The two men tried to quickly change the subject and Barbara let it drop for the time being. They enjoyed the rest of their meal talking of the upcoming wedding and wondering where they would be going on their honeymoon. Both of Alfred's parents had sparkles in their eyes as though they were part of a big secret.

On the drive home, Arthur took Alfred's hand and said, "About what your mother suggested…"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think?"

"What," Alfred glanced at him quickly. "Not spending the night together before the wedding? That's stupid. I want to see you every night."

"I know," Arthur nodded. "I want to see you as well, but…its' sort of tradition."

"Yeah, an old fashioned one."

"I like old-fashioned," Arthur insisted.

"I know you do babe," Alfred gripped the steering wheel tightly and slid his hand away from Arthur. "I just think it sounds dumb. I don't want to do it."

"Well, I do," Arthur's voice raised a notch. "I'm very big on tradition and it's traditional to not see each other until the ceremony."

"But how am I supposed to get pre-wedding sex if we aren't together?" Alfred's voice sounded suspiciously like a whine.

Arthur huffed and glared out of the window. They drove the rest of the way home in silence. Each man was concentrating on ignoring the other and going over arguments for their side of the case in their heads. By the time they reached their apartment Arthur had worked up quite a head of steam in his own mind. He slammed the car door closed behind him and began stomping up the stairs.

"Come on Artie," Alfred called out to him as he followed. "This isn't that big a deal."

"It is to me Alfred," Arthur whirled around on the top step and glared at him.

"We aren't a traditional couple so we don't need to follow stupid, outdated traditions." Alfred waved his arms. "I bet no one does that shit anymore anyway!"

Arthur turned the door handle and threw their front door open, clomping into the house and flopping down on the couch angrily. Alfred followed him and shut the door behind them a little harder than necessary. "I just don't see what the big deal is," Alfred said staring straight at Arthur.

"The big deal is," Arthur sat up on the couch. "That this is something that I wish to do you and you're throwing the idea by the wayside. It's like you don't even care what I want."

"You didn't want this until my mother brought it up!" Alfred cried.

Arthur crossed his arms and made a grunting sound. "I actually have been wanting to bring the idea up to you for some time. I read about it on a wedding website and I was intrigued."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Alfred shook his head in disbelief. "I just don't wanna do it Artie," he whined. "It's dumb and its stupid for me to spend any time away from you that I don't want to."

"We have all our lives together Alfred," Arthur's voice softened. "We can spend all our time together. I just want this one little thing. This one time where we are apart for a small amount of time."

"Why?"

"So we can appreciate being with each other more," Arthur tried to explain.

Alfred narrowed his eyes. "So you don't think I appreciate you?"

"That's not what I said," Arthur held up his hands.

"It's what you're thinking though, isn't it?" Alfred glared at his boyfriend.

Arthur found himself shrinking under the piercing gaze of those angry blue eyes. "Not at all!" The Englishman shouted.

"What is it that I don't do for you Arthur?" Alfred snapped. "I help around the house, I cook, I clean, I fuck you…what else do you want?" Alfred's voice was dangerously low. "How else can I show my appreciation for you?"

"You do show your appreciation for me," Arthur stood up and crossed the room, trying to pull Alfred into a hug. The American flinched away and glared some more. "And when we have sex we aren't fucking, we're making love."

"Are we?" Alfred hissed. "Do you even love me Arthur? Do you?"

"How can you say that?" Arthur cried out, his eyes wide and disbelieving. "Of course I love you! I love you more than anything!" His heart was breaking. How had this night spiraled into something so ugly? Arthur was at a loss. He honestly didn't know how a disagreement about spending the wedding night apart had turned into Alfred accusing him of not being in love. It boggled his mind and made his stomach turn with acid.

After a few agonizing moments of silence, Alfred whispered. "I'm going to bed." He turned and left the room. Arthur stared after him, blinking away tears. He turned off all of the lights and locked the front door. By the time he had changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth Alfred was already asleep.

They lay back to back the whole night and Arthur let tears fall onto his pillow until the wee hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be the second to last chapter but these two idiots decided to get into a fight that I wasn't prepared for...so there will be two more chapters after this one to round out the story...you know I need my happy ending for these two nerds...here goes nothing :)


	12. I'm Sorry, Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW in this chapter. It's UKUS...near the end, so you can skip if you don't like Alfred bottoming.

**Chapter Twelve: I'm Sorry, Love**

The next morning was awkward to say the least. They both dressed in silence and Alfred left without a word. Arthur made his way down to the shop and was melancholy all morning. He couldn't concentrate on any of the tasks he began and around lunchtime, Lilli finally approached him somewhat timidly.

"Mr. Arthur?" She asked shyly. "Are you all right?"

"What?" Arthur looked up suddenly from the cash register which he had been blankly staring at. "Oh yes of course. And you know Lilli, as I said, you can just call me Arthur."

She nodded silently but when she spoke again she addressed him the same. "Mr. Arthur is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, I'm afraid not," he replied glumly.

She picked up some books from the counter and moved off among the bookshelves to put them away. When she took her lunch, she left the store which she rarely did. When she returned, she had Francis with her.

"Mon ami!" Francis cried, holding his arms out wide. "You look so glum, whatever is the matter?" He stepped toward Arthur and enveloped the Englishman in a hug. Arthur squirmed away.

"Nothing is wrong frog," Arthur snapped as he escaped Francis' grasp. "And even if it was I wouldn't tell you."

"Mr. Arthur, you have to talk to someone," Lilli piped up from the doorway. "You've been strange all day and I'm worried."

It was rare to hear the slight girl speak so much at once and Arthur was somewhat taken aback. "You're worried?"

"Yes," she took off her coat and faced him. "That's why I asked Mr. Francis to come back with me. You have to talk to someone."

Francis looked at him expectantly and crossed his arms over his bright blue shirt. Arthur counted the buttons that went down the Frenchman's chest and took a deep breath before responding.

"I'm sorry Lilli," he began. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"What is wrong, mon ami?" Francis asked, his voice soft.

Arthur looked at Lilli and Francis both watching him with concern and he broke. He sobbed as his two friends came over and wrapped him into a three way hug. He cried as he told them that he and Alfred had had a fight. He sniffed when he recounted how Alfred left that morning without a word. When he was finally done, they both patted his shoulders and looked at him with sympathy.

"Do you think this means he wants to break up?" Arthur finally voiced his deepest, darkest fear. The one that he had been harbouring all night long.

Lilli shook her head without a word and Francis scoffed. "Of course not," the Frenchman waved his hand. "I have never seen two people more in love. You were bound to have a fight at some point you know."

"But so close to the wedding?" Arthur was worried.

"I'm surprised you haven't fought more before this. The wedding planning is taking its toll on both of you," Francis pointed out.

"Everyone fights sometimes," Lilli said quietly.

"What should I do?" Arthur's voice was small.

"Well," Francis looked him dead in the eye. "First off, you have to understand that Alfred is obviously concerned about your feelings for him and you must address that first. Then you must apologize for starting the fight to begin with."

"I didn't start it!" Arthur cried indignantly.

"You kind of did," Francis said levelly.

Arthur crossed his arms and huffed. "Then what should I do?"

"Anything you have to in order to get him back," Lilli touched his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Her words were soft but powerful.

Francis nodded, "Oui."

* * *

Arthur left Lilli in charge of the store and made his way up to the apartment. Crumpet mewled pitifully asking for more food. He opened a can of salmon for the cat and picked up the phone. He dialed the front desk of the police station and asked for Alfred.

After waiting a few moments he was informed that Alfred was out on a call. The dispatcher didn't know when he would return. Arthur's heart caught in his throat. Alfred was out on a call. Calls could become dangerous. How could he have let Alfred leave this morning without a word? Without a kiss on the cheek. Nothing. He didn't know what he would do.

He thanked the woman on the phone and hung up, pressing his hand to his chest. His heart was beating too fast and he was light headed. He made his way to the bathroom where he found the bottles of pills that Ludwig had given him months before. He opened one and dry swallowed a Xanax before going back into the bedroom and collapsing on the bed.

He lay there as the sun slowly set and wished and hoped and prayed that Alfred would come home to him.

* * *

Arthur didn't hear the front door of the apartment open, but he did hear the door slam shut. The sound reverberated into the world, startling Arthur from his dozing.

"Artie!" Alfred's voice called out, echoing into the space. "Artie, babe, are you here?"

Arthur sat up slowly from the bed. His pillow was wet from where he had held it to his face as he cried. The sun's setting rays were splayed across the bed and the curtains swayed in the breeze from the open window. He blinked into the light.

Hoarsely, he called out, "Yes, I'm here."

Alfred appeared in the doorway, his hair a mess, his uniform wrinkled. "God Artie," his voice was rushed. "I thought you'd left."

"Where would I go?" Arthur raised a brow and propped himself up on his elbow.

Stepping toward the bed, Alfred's features softened. "I don't know. But you weren't at the shop and Lilli said you left this afternoon. I didn't hear you when I came in and I thought the worst."

"I will never leave," Arthur promised.

"I know," Alfred nodded. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Arthur's lips. "I know that babe. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Arthur blinked. "I'm the one who is sorry love."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Alfred insisted.

"Yes I do," Arthur nodded, grasping Alfred's bicep. "If it means that much to you we can stay together the night before the wedding."

"No babe," Arthur stared at him. "If it means that much to you we'll stay apart."

The two men stared at each other in silence for a moment before Alfred burst out laughing and collapsed on the bed next to Arthur, wrapping the Englishman up into his arms. "We're so stupid aren't we?" Alfred laughed.

"It would appear so," Arthur smiled.

"I never want to fight with you again," Alfred looked deep into Arthur's eyes. "It was so hard to leave this morning and we didn't talk and that was all my fault."

"No love," Arthur shook his head. "We're both to blame for that. I'm just glad you're safe and home with me. I was so scared."

"What?" Alfred sat up. "Why were you scared."

"I called the station this afternoon to apologize and they said that you were on a call," Arthur explained looking down at the bed between them. "All I could think was, 'what if Alfred gets shot again,' and I panicked. I couldn't bear the thought of our last words to each other being in anger."

"Are you okay?" Alfred looked concerned. He touched his fingers underneath Arthur's chin and lifted the Brit's head.

"I'm better now," Arthur said quietly. "I took a pill. And Francis and Lilli talked some sense into me."

"Yeah," Alfred chuckled. "Liz ripped me a new one. Said she'd already had a tux in our colours fitted for her and that I better apologize for whatever dumb thing I did and get you back because she was going to be in our wedding no matter what." Alfred quoted his partner and giggled.

"She said that?" Arthur asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah," Alfred nodded. "She made me realize what an idiot I'd been last night. Saying that you didn't love me and all that. I didn't mean it," he added quietly. "I didn't mean it at all. I know you love me."

"I do love you," Arthur whispered. "More than you'll ever know."

Alfred pulled him closer and Arthur relished in the feeling of his fiancee's warm muscles pressed against him. "We're such idiots," Alfred chuckled.

"Yes, love," Arthur agreed. "We are."

"Arthur," Alfred looked up, his blue eyes wide behind his glasses. "Arthur, will you _show_ me how much you love me?"

"What do you mean?" Arthur had a feeling but he wanted Alfred to say it.

"I want you," Alfred whispered. "I want you so much and I want you to show me that I'm yours. In every way."

"Are you sure?" Arthur was hesitant. Alfred had been a virgin when they met and he had always topped in their relationship. He seemed confident that way and Arthur had no complaints. He had always been curious as to how Alfred would feel around him but he didn't want to push his younger lover and scare him off. He had no idea how Alfred would react. Apparently it was favourably.

"I want everything with you," Alfred nodded once. "I want you to make love to me."

Arthur reached up and cupped Alfred's hot cheek in his palm. "I would love that," he whispered.

Alfred broke into a bright grin and breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned into Arthur and their lips met sweetly. Soon enough though, their breaths were coming quicker and the kisses were harder and rougher than usual. They were splayed out on the bed, grasping each other desperately. Arthur didn't know if it was the thrill that he was finally going to take Alfred or just the fact that their fight was over and they were together and happy again. He didn't know, and he didn't really care. His world had narrowed to only Alfred as they clung to one another, their arms exploring and their tongues mingling.

Their shirts came off quickly and their pants soon followed. The clothes lay in a heap on the floor where they would be forgotten until morning. When they were clad in nothing but their underwear they fell back onto the bed where they writhed together, their lips nipping at each other's skin. Alfred let out a moan when Arthur licked a sensitive spot on his neck and the Englishman grinned into the kiss. He loved the noises that Alfred made. They were so sensual and needy.

Usually Alfred was the dominant one during their love-making, but Arthur rolled him over and settled himself between Alfred's thighs taking control of their kisses. Alfred groaned and bucked his hips up into Arthur. He could already feel a wet spot on Alfred's underwear. If the boy was getting excited just from this, Arthur could hardly wait to show him how good it felt to bottom.

He reached down and hooked his fingers into the elastic of Alfred's boxer briefs, sliding them down his fiancée's hips and letting Alfred's magnificent cock bounce forward. Alfred's cock jutted up against the tan skin of his abdomen and Arthur allowed himself a long gaze upon his boyfriend.

"Don't tease me Artie," Alfred gasped as Arthur ran a finger down his length.

"I wouldn't dream of it love," Arthur said softly, his eyes never leaving Alfred's penis. "Let's relax you a bit, shall we?" He bent down and took Alfred in his mouth and the policeman cried out, gripping his fingers in Arthur's messy blonde hair. Pressing a kiss to the wet head of Alfred's cock, Arthur lightly tickled Alfred's sack as he took the entire length of his lover into his mouth. Alfred bucked and gasped out loud, Arthur's name the only thing leaving his perfect, pink lips. It was heaven.

He didn't know how long he pleasured Alfred, but he knew that he wanted his lover to make more of those delicious sounds. He ran his finger down Alfred's cock, mixing pre-cum and spit onto his finger and then began to circle Alfred's entrance. The younger man moaned and pushed his ass against Arthur's hand. The Englishman swallowed deeply and as Alfred moved in response, he pushed his finger into that hot, tight heat that was his lover.

Alfred twitched at the invasion and his muscles clamped down on Arthur's finger. "Oh god Artie," Alfred groaned.

"How does that feel love?" Arthur asked, taking a moment to look up at the expanse of his fiancée laid out in front of him.

"Strange," Alfred's eyes were shut tight behind his glasses. "But good. I like it."

"Do you now," Arthur circled his finger, moving it as much as he could considering that Alfred hadn't relaxed around him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me," Alfred said with conviction.

Arthur removed his finger and sat up. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table, liberally coating his fingers with it. He didn't want to cause Alfred any discomfort after all. He pushed his hand back against Alfred's entrance and pressed one finger inside. The lube made it easier and Alfred's muscles relaxed against him. "Good boy," Arthur praised. He immediately added another finger which made Alfred tense again. "Just relax love, it will feel amazing if you relax."

He felt Alfred give in and his muscles slowly unclenched. Arthur took the opportunity to move his fingers apart and spread Alfred's hole open. The cop bucked and Arthur immediately stopped. "Did that hurt you love?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"No," Alfred said. "Not at all. I want more." To demonstrate, he pushed himself down onto Arthur's hand, burying the Brit's fingers deeper within him.

Arthur hesitantly added a third finger and used them to press into Alfred deeper than he had before. The sounds that Alfred was making were so erotic and wonderful. He moaned quietly and gasped softly each time Arthur moved his hand. Soon, he was crying out and pressing himself down hard onto Arthur's fingers as the Englishman found that special spot deep within him. He pleasured Alfred as best he could, which was a lot considering the moans coming from the young police officer's mouth.

When he finally withdrew, Alfred gasped and his eyes opened wide. "You're stopping?" Alfred's voice was incredulous.

"No love," Arthur smiled down at him. "I'm just getting started." He leaned over Alfred's muscled body and kissed him hard on the mouth, their tongues mingling together with heat and fire.

Arthur grabbed the bottle of lube and realized that his fingers were shaking. Alfred trembled below him and the Englishman knew that his lover wanted this as much as him. They gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like minutes until Arthur broke the spell and popped the cap on the lube. Alfred watched him with wide eyes as he slicked up his own cock, preparing to finally enter his lover for the first time.

"Are you ready?" Arthur looked at Alfred. Any sign that he was hesitant and the Brit would call the whole thing off. All he saw, however, when he looked into his lover's eyes was love and wanting and acceptance.

Alfred nodded silently and grasped Arthur's wrist. "I've never been more ready for anything. Love me."

Arthur felt tears begin to prickle behind his eyes but he quickly blinked them away. After a short, perfunctionary nod, he lined himself up to Alfred's entrance. Arthur made sure that he was looking Alfred in the eyes as he pushed in. Alfred's back arched and he groaned as Arthur invaded him.

"Oh god," Alfred cried.

"Yes," Arthur hissed. "Yes my love. How does that feel?"

"So full!" Alfred tensed down on him.

Arthur slowed his progression knowing that he was only halfway in and was eliciting this kind of a response. He paused and let Alfred catch his breath. The cop heaved beneath him, his chest rising rapidly and his eyes blinking. "That feels amazing Artie," Alfred encouraged. "Go deeper…please."

Arthur could only oblige. He slowly pressed in until his hips bumped against Alfred's ass. Their skin was so incredibly hot as they touched. Arthur didn't know how he was going to hold on. Alfred was so tight around him it felt like a vice of pure pleasure.

"Open your eyes love," Arthur gasped breathlessly. Alfred's blue eyes peeked open from behind his glasses and he gazed up at Arthur looming over him. He reached his hand out and grasped Arthur's bicep in a strong grip. "I want to look into your eyes while we do this," Arthur said, his voice catching.

Alfred only nodded before Arthur pulled back. The police officer's mouth fell open in a wordless gasp and suddenly Arthur was filling him up again. The pace was slow and agonizing for both men. Arthur didn't want to roughly pound into his lover, but Alfred wanted more. He lifted his hips up in a gesture that could only mean one thing. Harder. Now.

Arthur pushed in deeper and as he did Alfred's eyes went wide. His lips opened in a cry and ground his hips up into Arthur as he groaned. "Oh god, that's amazing!"

"Yes it is love," Arthur thrust his hips forward again, once more rubbing against that perfect spot that made Alfred see stars.

They moved together wordlessly for a while, the only sounds in the room were passionate groans and the sound of skin slapping together. Arthur could feel his release building up in his groin but he did his best to grit his teeth and keep it at bay. Alfred had abandoned all propriety and was writhing against the bed, wrapping his legs around Arthur's waist and begging for more. Arthur pushed deeper, harder than he ever imagined and Alfred cried out for him to keep going. The sounds of their passion filled the apartment and drifted out of the window. They didn't care how loud they were, they just needed to find a way to express their inhibitions.

Alfred's heat tightened around him and Arthur almost lost it. He felt powerful and loved and also utterly amazed at what was happening. He didn't know that he could feel like this. So encompassed by another human being. Alfred was his. All his. And nothing would ever change that.

With a cry, Arthur released, spilling himself into Alfred, his eyes shut tight. He took a few breaths to slow his rapid heart rate before remembering where he was and what he was doing. He reached down and enveloped Alfred's length in his hand. His powerful grip stroked Alfred to completion and his young lover spilled into his palm within seconds. Arthur didn't pull out as he rolled over and yanked Alfred against him. He remained seated deep within his lover as he softened, holding Alfred and stroking his hair.

"You were amazing love," he panted.

"So were you," Alfred looked at him with big blue eyes. "I never thought anything could feel like that."

"So you enjoyed it then?" Arthur ran his fingers down Alfred's cheek.

"More than I ever thought," Alfred nodded. His eyes drifted toward the open window and he sighed.

"Daydreaming love?" Arthur teased, his cock still buried deep within Alfred's body.

Alfred turned his head and looked directly at him. "I'm just thinking how wonderful it is that soon we'll be married and we can do that all the time."

"Whenever you want love," Arthur smiled. "Whenever you want."

"That was one hell of a make-up session," Alfred laughed.

"Yes it was," Arthur chucked a bit in agreement.

Alfred took Arthur's hands in his own and held them together in between their rising chests. "I never want to fight with you again, but if that's the way we say sorry then I'm all for it."

Their laughter mingled together and Arthur pulled out and they snuggled together on the bed. Limbs tangled together and soft kisses were placed on each others faces. Arthur knew that Alfred was right. As long as they made up like this, then no fight could ever tear them apart.


	13. It's Time for a Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween to everyone who celebrates!! I wanted to get this chapter posted to close out this story before November because my next story is going to be my NaNoWriMo novel (so hopefully I'll update it regularly). This is it everyone, the end...the last chapter...

**Chapter Thirteen: It's Time For a Wedding**

_Christmas Eve, 7am_

The day dawned bright and beautiful. Snow covered the ground, sparkling and pristine. Birds sang in the pine trees and a peace covered the town. Arthur awoke alone in his bed. He instinctively reached out for Alfred and drew his arm back as though burned when he found the bed to be empty. He stared at Alfred's unused pillow and let out a breath. Crumpet hopped up on the bed and butted his head against Arthur's palm begging to be loved. Arthur absently rubbed the cat, his eyes never leaving Alfred's pillow. Arthur blinked away a tear as he pet his cat and looked into the creatures big yellow eyes.

"It's only been a day, precious," Arthur said to Crumpet. "Only a day. I can handle it."

Crumpet purred his response and then loudly meowed for food. It was a typical day. Although today was anything but typical.

Arthur got out of bed, brushed his teeth and padded into the kitchen to feed the cat. He started his tea and stared blankly at the kettle wishing for it to boil faster. There was a sharp knock on his door and he wandered over slowly and opened it, revealing Francis, Matthew and Lilli. His three friends bustled into the small apartment, taking off their heavy winter jackets and mittens and stamping their feet from the cold.

"How are you mon ami?" Francis set his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur shrugged him off violently and glared. "I'm peachy, how do you think I am?"

"We thought you'd be knocking on my parent's door by midnight," Matthew chuckled. "I'm surprised you held out."

"Well, I was the one who wanted to do this after all," Arthur sniffed.

"Yeah, but you were also the one who didn't want Al to leave yesterday," Matthew pointed out. "You grabbed his arm and begged him to stay."

"I was emotional," Arthur looked away.

Lilli giggled and blushed. Matthew just nodded knowingly while Francis flicked his hair and said, "Congratulations."

"It's a big day," Lilli smiled prettily. She held out a small, wrapped box to Arthur and said, "Here, it's for you."

Arthur delicately took the box and lifted the wrapping paper. When he opened the present, he gasped. Inside, nestled against a pure white fluff of cotton was a pair of cufflinks. They were a tarnished silver and had deep blue sapphires adorning them. They looked old, and expensive and beautiful.

"Lilli," Arthur gasped. "This is too much."

"It's something old, borrowed and blue," she announced. "They're my grandfather's cufflinks and my brother and I decided that you needed them today. I will need them back though, hence the borrowed part. And they match Alfred's eyes so they're perfect. You've just…you've helped me so much. No one would take a chance on me after I left school and Vash and I were struggling. Without you I don't know what we would have done. We just wanted to show how much you mean to us on your special day."

Arthur felt the tears welling in his eyes as his friends looked on. He fingered the cufflinks delicately and sniffed. "They are the most wonderful thing in the world. Thank you." He set the box down and pulled Lilli into an enormous hug. Alfred's tendency to hug anything near him was rubbing off on the stubborn Englishman. Wordlessly, Matthew and Francis slid their arms around Lilli and Arthur and all four of them stood in a haphazard embrace.

After a moment, Arthur wiped away his tears and looked at Matthew curiously. "Matthew, shouldn't you be with your brother right now?"

Matthew smirked. "Yeah, but Al's fine for now. Liz has him, and I'm sure she's going to be fine at distracting him. I needed to come by here for something first."

"What?"

"This," Matthew held up a bottle of rum and grinned cheekily. Francis laughed out loud and even Lilli began to giggle. "It's a tradition in my family that any man getting married has to take a shot with the best man. And since I'm Alfred's best man and you're going to be my brother in a few hours I figured we better drink together."

"You're ridiculous," Arthur laughed.

"Hey," Matthew held up his hand. "You're the one marrying into this crazy family."

"Touche," Arthur acknowledged.

He made his way past the whistling kettle and pulled four shot glasses from his cupboard. They were all from different cities from around the world. Francis immediately latched onto the one with the Eiffel Tower on it and exclaimed, "Mon ami, I never would have thought you to buy a trinket from my hometown!"

"It was a gift, as well you know," Arthur huffed. "From you no less."

"Ah, yes," Francis pouted. "I remember. So sad, you really should see Paris for yourself."

"Speaking of Paris," Arthur said as he poured rum into the shot glasses. "You promised you wouldn't send us there for our honeymoon. When exactly are you going to inform me of your plans?"

"Right now," Francis waved his hands and twirled. Matthew rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Mon ami," Francis clapped his hands together. "Matthew and I have planned the best honeymoon you could possibly want."

"What, pray tell, is it?" Arthur was impatient. Francis hadn't breathed a word of his honeymoon plans to Arthur since the Englishman had turned the responsibility over to him. It was driving Arthur up the wall. He needed to know what was happening in the future to remain sane, but Francis remained secretive.

"My family has a boat," Francis began. "A yacht actually. It's usually moored off the coast of Seychelles where my family keeps a home." Arthur nodded. He knew that Francis' family was well off and that his friend merely worked out of boredom. "Anyway," Francis grinned and flipped his hair. "It is now docked off the coast of Miami and tomorrow morning, you and Alfred are booked on a flight to Flordia so that you can board her. My crew is at your disposal for the entire month. There is a cook and a butler and many beautiful, muscled men to pull the rigging or whatever it is that sailors do on a ship."

Arthur's mouth was agape. "I can't leave for an entire month!"

Francis waved his hand. "Yes," Lilli spoke up. "Yes you can. I have the key to your apartment and the shop. I'll stop by twice a day to feed the cat and I can run things in the store. Everything will be fine. You've been training me for this. You really should enjoy yourself Arthur."

Matthew and Francis both nodded at him. "You really deserve it," Matthew said quietly. "And Alfred will get a kick out of sailing around the Caribbean."

"Besides," Francis held up his shot glass of rum. "You drink enough to be a pirate anyway. Might as well live up to it once in a while." He winked.

Arthur didn't know what to say. He was completely taken aback and speechless for maybe the third time in his life. His friends were magnificent. He couldn't have planned a better honeymoon himself. "You're sure you're all right with this Francis?"

"My home is yours…or actually, my boat is yours," Francis winked. "I only expect something equally romantic when dear Matthew and I tie the knot." The two boyfriends looked at each other with a smile and a sparkle in their eyes.

"It's a deal," Arthur said with determination.

"Excellent," Francis' eyes sparkled. "Well, let's get on with it so Matthew can get back to his brother."

The four friends lifted their shot glasses and clinked them together. A little of the rum sloshed over the sides as the glasses met.

"To friendship and many more adventures together," Francis said.

"To family and always having a place with them," Matthew smiled at Arthur.

"To taking chances and being the better for it," Lilli grinned.

"To love," Arthur echoed. "And to many happy years to come."

They all downed their drinks in one go. Lilli and Matthew made faces as the burning liquor slid down their throats but Francis and Arthur swallowed them like the old pros they were. Slamming the shot glasses on the counter, they all smiled at one another for a moment before Lilli said, "Arthur, you don't want to be late."

They all stumbled over themselves as Francis kissed Matthew, who ran to the door and Lilli reached down to pet the cat. Arthur took off for the bedroom, shutting the door quickly behind him. He looked at the closet. Hanging above it was his tuxedo. It was a deep black and a relatively thick wool due to the winter weather. He had a green tie that would match his eyes and he knew that Alfred would be wearing a blue one. Arthur took a deep breath and reached for the suit.

* * *

Arthur and Francis got a little tipsy in the car on the way to the winery where the wedding was being held. The Frenchman pulled out a bottle of very nice champagne and the two friends proceeded to drink the entire thing on the twenty minute drive. They exited the car holding one another up and laughing. It was a rare sight.

Once they were ensconced in one of the winery's bed & breakfast rooms, Arthur began to fret about his appearance. He straightened his tie seven times before Francis shouted at him from his prone position on the bed to stop messing himself up. The two got into a small shouting match as to which one was more concerned with appearances when there was a soft knock at the door.

Arthur reached out to open the door to room and was greeted with the sight of Barbara and Alfred Senior standing on the threshold. Barbara's eyes were filled with tears as she clutched at her dark red dress. Alfred Senior smiled warmly at the Englishman.

"I hope you don't mind," Barbara gushed. "We've just come from Alfred and we want to wish you luck too."

"I don't need luck," Arthur said, smiling. "I'm the luckiest man in the world to be marrying your son."

Barbara burst into tears at that. "She's a little emotional," Alfred Senior shrugged.

Arthur smiled and held his arms open. Barbara collapsed into them, sobbing and mumbling things about ruining her makeup. "I'm just so happy I'm getting another son today," she wailed.

"Think nothing of it," Arthur patted her back. "I am beyond grateful that you and your husband have accepted me so readily."

"We'd do anything for Alfred," the policeman's father said. "But you made it pretty easy for us."

Arthur blushed and looked down at his shiny shoes. He wiped away a tear of his own. "You have both been so wonderful to me, I don't know how I'll ever be able to show my gratitude."

"Just treat our son right and you will have shown us gratitude enough," Barbara sniffed. "Oh, I just love you both so much!" As the mother of (one of) the grooms threatened to burst into tears once more, Alfred Senior led her away saying that they would see Arthur after the ceremony.

Francis laughed into the pillow as Arthur closed the door. "Mon ami," he said, "I can only hope they accept me into the family as much as they have taken to you."

"Don't count on it, frog," Arthur sniped. "I'm special."

"Yes you are," Francis giggled.

Arthur threw his shoe at his friend.

* * *

A small orchestra in the corner played Pachabel's Canon as the few guests entered the atrium attached to the winery. They had spent the previous hour getting slightly toasted on the various wines the venue had to offer and they made their way to their respective seats, all a little wobbly. Bunches of lilacs had been set out in vases and clusters hanging from the white, wooden chairs that the guests were seated in. A few people fingered the flowers and allowed themselves to breathe in the heavenly scent of the couple's chosen blooms.

A simple archway, laced with lilacs was set at the front of the chairs where the couple would stand. Both men elected to walk down the aisle and it was a bit of a kerfuffle to make sure neither groom saw the other before the ceremony.

Alfred was to go first. He waited behind the big, white, double doors for Matthew's cue. Once he saw his brother's face peeking around the door he let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. "You ready Al?" Matthew asked, looking at him. They were twins and therefore attuned to the other's feelings.

"I'm so scared Matt," Alfred admitted. "What if I'm not good enough for Arthur? What if he deserves better than some dumb cop who can't take him to fancy restaurants all the time? Should I call it off? Should I let him find someone else?"

Matthew stepped forward and took his brother in his arms. "No one else is good enough for Arthur," Matthew whispered to his twin. "No one will ever love him as much as you obviously do." He pulled away and his violet eyes met Alfred's blue ones. "Now get out there and marry the man of your dreams!" It was as close to assertive as Matthew was capable of.

"You're right Mattie," Alfred's face broke into a grin. "I'm just being stupid."

Liz peeked into the hallway and furrowed her brow, tugging at her bowtie. "What the fuck is the holdup?"

"Nothing Liz," Alfred said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

"Good," Liz replied. "Cause you have a wedding to attend. I'm not wearing this monkey suit for nothing!" She pulled at her tailored suit uncomfortably.

Alfred, Matthew and Liz had a good laugh before Liz opened the door and the three of them proceeded down the aisle towards where Alfred would begin his new life. Nothing could be better than this.

* * *

"Francis?" Arthur said, while looking in the mirror.

"Hmmm?" Francis muttered from the window.

"Am I too old for Alfred?" Arthur spun around and faced his friend.

"What?" Francis turned away from the now falling snow and looked at Arthur with shock. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"I know we're compatible ages, I'm only three years older than him," Arthur began. "But do you really think some vibrant, young police officer is going to want to be saddled with boring old me forever? I mean, I don't even go out on Friday nights!"

"And neither does Alfred," Francis pointed out. "Even if you weren't dating, the young man doesn't really drink. He would probably just sit at home playing video games if he were single. Instead he sits and home and sticks it to you all Friday night."

"You're vulgar," Arthur sniffed.

"You're sensitive." Francis pointed out.

Suddenly Arthur noticed the falling flakes out of the window that Francis had been watching. "Is it snowing? Really?" He moved to the window and pressed his heated palms against the glass. The cold was soothing to him. He felt itchy and tight and uncomfortable. This whole wedding business was too much for his fragile soul.

"It's snowing for your special day," Francis sighed. "So beautiful. I hope you appreciate it."

"I wonder if we'll get snowed in here?" Arthur's nose was practically touching the frosted glass.

"Perhaps," Francis said airily. "At least they have bedrooms…and wine." The two friends looked at one another with a mischievous smirk. "Come," Francis slung his arm around Arthur's shoulders. "It's time for you to get married."

* * *

Arthur pressed his hands to his face and was surprised to find how wet and clammy they were. He quickly wiped them on his pants and then immediately regretted the decision. How common and disgusting was he? And on his wedding tuxedo, no less. Arthur glared around the hallway, wishing that Francis would come back.

No sooner had he thought the words than his French friend popped his head in through the doorway and grinned at him. "Mon ami, are you ready?"

"I suppose," Arthur grunted. "As I'll ever be."

"Ah, but this is a time of love," Francis slid through the door and faced him. "You do not look like you are in love, you look constipated."

"Shut up," Arthur said without venom.

"I am jesting, mon ami," Francis smiled genuinely. "Are you sure you're all right? We can leave if that is what you wish. I am at your disposal. We can turn around and walk away now if you so desire."

"I don't want to leave," Arthur said. "I just want to blink and have all of this over. I don't want to go out in front of strangers and announce my love. I just want to be married to Alfred without all this fuss."

Francis chuckled. "Too late for that," he smirked. "Besides, they aren't strangers. There's only about twenty people out there. And you know them all. What is really wrong?"

"I'm just nervous, I guess," Arthur admitted. He examined the cufflinks that Lilli had lent to him and twirled one around in his fingers. "What if Alfred isn't there when I come through the door?"

"He is there," Francis pointed toward the closed doors behind him. "I was just out there and I saw him. He looks magnificent, by the way. Standing up by the arch of lilacs and waiting for you."

"He is?"

"Oui," Francis nodded. "He's there. He looks like he's ready to pass out, but he's there."

Arthur nodded. "All right then," the Englishman had a determined set to his mouth. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"That's the spirit," Francis clapped him on the back and smiled widely. He gave Arthur's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm going to walk out there and take my place up front. If you haven't followed me in two minutes, I'm coming back here and dragging you out with me."

Arthur nodded and gave his friend a small, wobbly smile. "Thank you Francis. You're truly the best friend I could ever have."

Francis placed his hand over his heart and gasped. "I never thought I would hear the words!"

The Englishman rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Francis toward the door. When the Frenchman was through and on his way up the aisle Arthur took a deep breath. This was it. The moment that he had waited his entire life for. Alfred was up there, waiting for him. They were going to be married and spend the rest of their lives loving each other. All Arthur had to do was make it down the aisle. And oh, did he want to. He hadn't seen Alfred since the afternoon before and there was a physical ache in his heart. He never wanted to be parted from Alfred again after this day, and hopefully, he wouldn't be.

He could hear the strains of the music playing and he knew that it was time. Now or never old chap. He placed his hand on the door and pushed it open.

* * *

When he looked back on it, Arthur couldn't recall seeing anyone seated among their guests. He didn't remember what the lilacs looked or smelled like. He didn't even really register that Francis, Matthew and Liz were all standing at the end of the aisle waiting for him. The only thing he could remember was the look on Alfred's face.

His fiancée was standing at the end of the carpeted walkway, his hands clasped in front of him. He had on his glasses and a blue tie that perfectly matched his brilliant eyes. His hair was neatly combed with a wayward tuft floating as he moved. And his smile…Alfred's smile could bring light to the most dark corner of the universe. Arthur could see nothing but Alfred. He took a step and soon found himself almost running toward his lover.

He knew that he was smiling as well, and he could feel tears pricking behind his eyes but he ignored them. He wanted to be next to Alfred, with Alfred, joined with Alfred and he wanted it immediately. When he reached the front of the atrium, he grasped Alfred's hands in his and noted that his lover's palms were also slick with sweat. It seemed as though they were both a little nervous. Arthur smiled softly at that. It was endearing to think of Alfred being anxious about their wedding.

Alfred's boss, the Captain of the police force was an ordained minister and he stood up between them, smiling at their joined hands. He began to speak, but Arthur didn't register any of the words that were being spoken. He didn't hear anything except a rushing in his ears. He was a little concerned that he may pass out from happiness. Alfred's grip on his palms tightened and he felt a wave a gratitude toward the younger man.

"…they will now recited the vows that they have written themselves," Arthur vaguely heard the Police Captain say.

Alfred cleared his throat and blinked rapidly behind his glasses. "Arthur," he began in his intoxicating voice. "I have never loved anyone like I love you. You are my first love, my only love," Alfred's eyes were shining brightly and Arthur could feel his own tears welling up. "I never want to be anywhere but at your side. I promise, that as long as we live…I will honor you, cherish you, love you and protect you. I will be there every morning and every night. I want to grow old with you and see how our lives together turn out. I want you. Forever. I promise that I will love you like no other, because that's how you love me. I love you Arthur. I always will."

Arthur burst into sobs at that moment. He could hear sniffles from the audience that alerted him to the fact that Alfred's heartfelt confession was tugging on the emotions of their guests. He didn't even know what he was going to say. He had written a whole speech but at that very moment, he couldn't remember a word of what he was going to say. He felt so loved and safe and wonderful. He wanted to bask in that feeling forever. Francis sniffed behind him and Arthur turned to glare at his friend. The action brought him back to the moment and he turned back to look into Alfred's eyes.

"Alfred, love," he began. "You are the sun in my dull, grey world. You are the breath of fresh air that I didn't even know I had been craving. You bring me every sort of joy and happiness and I can't imagine my life without you." Arthur took a moment to wipe away a tear. He could see the beginnings of tears welling up in the corners of Alfred's eyes. "I promise that I will always be by your side, no matter what happens. I promise to love you until the end of time. I want nothing but you, you perfect, wonderful, exquisite man. I will always be here for you and I can't wait to start our life together. I love you Alfred."

The guests of the wedding were all crying at that point. Most people had pulled out handkerchiefs and were dabbing at their eyes. The Police Captain even had to take a moment to compose himself before he announced, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Husband! You may kiss the Groom!"

Alfred had a predatory look in his eyes and he circled his arms around Arthur's waist and pulled the Englishman to him. Their lips met softly and chaste as their shared their first kiss as a married couple. Arthur had insisted on no tongue during the ceremony. He was pleasantly surprised when Alfred agreed.

When their lips parted, Arthur gazed up into Alfred's brilliant blue eyes. He was completely mesmerized by the gaze of his new husband. At that moment, in Alfred's eyes, he could see their future. He could see the many, wonderful and magical years ahead of them and he couldn't wait for it to begin.

Arthur kissed his husband once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me through this story. I loved writing it and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Thank you again, so very much! USUK forever!!


End file.
